Harry Potter and Foe Glass
by Kingtopher
Summary: Harry Potter is a ten year boy in a world were everyone is against him. That is until he meets Mark, a young American wizard sent to befriend and protect Harry while at the same time keeping magic secret. There's a super manipulative Dumbledore.
1. A 'Deathly' inserection

**I woke up one day and decided to write a Harry Potter fic, it took three hours to write ch.1 and I loved every minute of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter…yet. Please support the official release**

It was a cold morning in Little Whinging as a small child woke in the cupboard beneath the stairs of number 4, Privet drive. The boy was rather short for his age of ten and he had messy black hair, which carefully concealed his signature scar.

Harry Potter got up and prepared to exit the cupboard to begin his daily routine of making breakfast.

He woke to the sound of a somewhat heavy man yelling, "Freak! Get your lazy hide out here and make me my breakfast".

One might wonder why would anyone call a young boy freak? The Dursley's, especially Vernon, viewed the boy as a freak. The young Harry Potter just assumed he was a freak, since it was all he had ever known.

Ever since he was a small child Harry had lived with his only relatives, the Dursleys. Once when he was four the small boy had asked what had happened to his mom and dad, Vernon had replied in an almost rehearsed way.

"Your father drove you lot into a tree in a drunken rage. It collapsed on you, but your child seat protected you from the blow. We were kind enough to let you live here, but only as long as you behave", he would always emphasize the last line.

Thus Harry accepted his lot in life as a common servant, always forced to make the best from a bad situation.

Harry didn't ponder this however, he simply thought to himself, "Well I must have slept in if Vernon's awake already".

He dressed as quickly as possible and ran out of his dusty cupboard under the stairs.

Harry was met in the kitchen by the same hefty man that yelled at him before who then continued to shove a frying pan into his hands, "There you are, I was afraid I would have to punish you for sleeping in when you could be cooking. Oh yes, don't be stingy with the bacon now and you might get to eat a bit today" Vernon said with a "calm before the storm" kind of voice.

Then as if on cue at the smell of bacon, the third male of the household, Dudley, walked in with a sense of self-importance that one only achieves when he has dominion over another.

Dudley and Harry had were the same age and had somehow managed to grow up on good terms despite Vernon's constant attempts to root in enmity. The young Dudley followed after his father in the waist line and temperment though, so it was best to avoid annoying him.

"Where's my bacon Potter", the round boy whined.

Vernon looked up from the newspaper he had been reading and chuckled at his sons statement, "You show him Dudders".

" I'm working as fast as I can, bacon does need to cook you know", Harry replied quietly, hoping that no one would take notice.

"POTTER, you will not back talk to my son, and just for that you're going to make double portions!" Vernon yelled with a look that could make a grown man whimper. Harry however was so used to this he said a simple "yes sir" and finished his cooking.

The young Potter served his counterparts quietly and grabbed a bit of grapefruit from the refrigerator.

Once the fighting was done Petunia walked in with her usual long list of chores for the boy to occupy his day. "Now remember 'boy' that you are not to slack off at all on this list, I NEED this done by the time I get home from 'my' errands", she obviously was stressed beyond belief as she always was the days a business man would be coming to their house to work an important deal with Vernon.

"Tonight's deal could make my career and I know that I don't have to tell you Petunia or you Duders, but 'boy' so help me if you make a squeak inside that blasted cupboard you will never see the light of day again", although the first part to his family was said lovingly the half directed towards Harry was even more startling than Vernon's usual level of threat.

Vernon was a rather high player in the local drill company. He had a high income and a very high level of public respect which might actually be more important to him than the money.

" Yes sir", the boy said quietly as he left the room.

Once in the living room he turned around to find his cousin standing behind him.

"Sorry about the bacon thing Harry", Dudley said to his cousin, "I have to keep up appearances with dad. He does seem set on treating you as a servant."

Despite his outward mask of utter displeasure Dudley had somehow retained the innocence and lack of hat that is usual for someone of his age which led to a lack of hatred towards his cousin, in fact he often viewed his cousin as his truest friend, even if Dudley may very well be using him as another toy.

He had always felt vulnerable outside of his sheltered home which led him to bully, the other children were scared of him, but Harry was always loyal.

Not to say the other children didn't follow him despite there fear. Other than Carter Drake, Dudley was the most popular kid in their class.

"It's all right, got my fill of food from the fruit you two left untouched", Harry replied forgivingly.

"How do you eat that fruit anyways it's so _gross_?" Dudley asked.

"Hey. I like it", the so-called freak answered. He wasn't lying either, his diet consisted of table scraps from his cousin and uncle. This meant heavy on veggie, light on meat. The two boys laughed, and separated on that note as Harry had work to do.

It was a particularly hard day of work including, cleaning the gutters (He nearly slipped off the ladder), picking the weeds (A snake came out and stared expectantly at him), dusting and vacuuming the house (He had a sneezing attack), and finally he scrubbed the floors till he could see himself in them (It took hours!).

By the late afternoon Harry had finished all of his work and he decided to take one of his routine trips to the park. As the orphaned 'freak' child of the neighborhood was considered an outcast, the park was one of his only escapes from the stress of servitude.

It was still cold, but it was a more manageable temperature than the early morning. Harry greatly enjoyed these day's when he can get out of the house away from the Dursley's and enjoy life. He made his way to his favorite swing when he was blasted back by a wave of intense force. A young boy of about his age ran to his side and yelled, "stay down, so I can get you out of here".

Something told Harry that, despite its normal beginning, this summer was going to be the most interesting than any before.

* * *

><p>It was a cold morning in Little Whinging, but Mark didn't notice the sunrise until it was already high in the sky, since he had been out all night. Anyone would think that this was an idiotic thing for any boy of ten to do, but he wasn't a normal boy of ten.<p>

He was a junior Special Forces member specifically picked, trained and deployed for the American cooperation in the protection of Harry Potter.

Mark was a tall, unusually strong youth with clean black hair and extremely piercing and perceptive blue eyes.

His situation might seem incredibly unlikely, but a similar guard had been posted here via the Americans since the Potter boy had been put there.

"Stan why are we sitting on the roof across from 'his' house", the young American said to the latest in a long list of guardians.

The man he had referred to was a stout yet powerful wizard with annoyed expressions and green eyes, he was primarily chosen for his job because of skills with memory charms and concealments.

Somehow despite Stan's short fuse, he managed to stay completely hidden throughout the years.

"Well this is your first day of joining me on guard duty and you need to get your bearings for the area", he stated in a very rehearsed way, "We have to strive for excellence or we'll be replaced, don't forget that we are foreign agents. We can't mess things up by loosing site of the target. Along with that we need to know every fact about 'his' home, all of the most strategic assault areas, ways to fortify them, the best potential escape routes, and the best points for counter attacks".

"Isn't that a little pointless Stan? I already was briefed on the design of the house and property. Plus isn't his house protected by the most powerful blood charms put into action in the last century?", Mark asked.

Of course he knew that he had to know everything about Potter's residence and he had already learned all that on his flight over.

It had been three years now since he'd been selected to join America's secret magical government. His selection was unusual due to his youth but the big wigs in charge thought he had great potential so here he was.

Along with that he had recently been orphaned and had no option but to give his best at this job or he would be thrown out as soon he failed.

"Briefing doesn't hold a candle to actually memorizing the layout of the property. Even if he is defended that means that his enemies will most likely be just outside the thresh hold", was his answer.

Since assigned on this mission he knew he would have to know everything about Potter. He had been told thousands of times how this was a great honor and how he must work to achieve pride for his country.

Once "the boy who lived" stopped Voldemort (the British insurgent who nearly took over the entire UK) the great allies (America and Britain) decided in secret meetings about how to keep his location safe, secure, and above all secret. Led and dictated of course by the notorious Albus Dumbledore.

The British(Dumbledore), naturally, choose the adoptive family, location and preformed the wards on said estate. The Americans were given the token job of providing security, along with a child to keep Harry safe in school, muggle and magical alike.

Some could view it as an insult to be given a job where you did nothing but watch a small child that no one could find unless the secret keeper let the secret out, but Stan REALLY took it seriously.

He did have some point though, if those two failed, America as a country would be removed from this project for security reasons. France was next on line to send guards in the order of succession and neither country wanted that.

"Stan I know that you've been here way longer than I have, but I think I know enough about the estate from the spy plane photos", Mark replied to his guardian's speech.

Unlike there British counterparts, the American wizards had chosen to embrace modern technology along with heavy use of magic for day to day life, so the soy plane actually was an air plane.

With a characteristically annoyed look Stan said, "For starters I have not just been here longer than you, I've been here since the 'child' was left and you have no idea how many close calls could have been avoided if I only knew the basic surroundings better. Along with that you have to realize there is more to this job then memorizing the property, you have to know the pattern of commuters and recognize irregularities. Once you're older and can perform magic you can fix the breaks in the houses wards." he meant well, but Mark had to knock him back to Earth.

"Sir with all due respect".

BANG

The all to familiar sound of an apparating wizard coming in blasted threw the morning air. "That came from the park, we have to move!" Stan yelled in a frightened way, "The 'boy' went down there just a few minutes ago!"

The two jumped off the roof they were on and sprinted at top speed to their destination.

Mark ran with an intense excitement, "This is what I trained for", he thought, "Lets see if it paid off".

The young american ran as fast as his legs could take him, his guardian grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from running into the open.

They finally reached the park to find a man in a black cloak silently stalking the child, who was swinging merrily on the swings. The man stayed far into the shadows with his hood drawn up, so no one could recognize his face.

Stan walked through through the park with long strides then quickly pulled his wand from his pocket and with haste cast a confringo spell to knock the figure off his feet.

The young boy-who-lived had been blasted to his feet in the blast and was now lying limp on the ground. He had let out a cream when he fell, which meant he was still conscious at the very least

Mark ran to the 'boy' and whispered; "Stay down, so I can get you out of here!"

Luckily for Mark the 'boy' nodded and stayed dead still, which gave him ample time to toss him over his shoulder and half carry him out of the way and watch the oncoming fireworks. Only after he reached safety did he notice that the boy had lost consciousness midway threw the run.

There was a rapid exchange of spells blasting half the playground to oblivion; the 'child' whimpered a bit subconsciously as the swings were torn apart by a particularly powerful reducto.

The man in black shot a green blast from his wand that the young wizard could only assume was the unforgivable curse known as avada kadavra.

Mark gasped at the fact that this was actually happening, someone had tracked down Harry Potter.

Stan jumped aside to avoid the shot and was almost nicked. At that point the stout defender shot a flurry of stupefies to no avail. The mysterious man in black simply laughed pointed his wand and yelled, "Avada Kadavara!" Stan fell cold to the earth, he was dead before he hit the ground.

The serpentine voice was one that would haunt Mark for the rest of his life.

Mark tried as hard as he could, but the soul crushing loss had drained his energy. He punched the ground and was on the verge of weeping as the fact that everything unraveled so quickly just set in.

"It's hopeless," the young guard said, barely keeping the tears from his eyes. Then he remembered his first lesson

_Always Protect your target_

The words filled Marks young body with strength and will like none he had felt before.

He bit his upper lip, got off the ground and tried again.

Mark grabbed Harry and slung him over his shoulder, he was heavier than he expected. The young american ran carrying the 'child' on his shoulders until he felt they were far enough away and well hidden enough down an alley. At that point Mark, for the first time since his fathers death, began to cry.

He looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the alleyway.

"Well what do we have here?" Said Severus Snape

**It's my first fic what do you think? Please Comment**


	2. The Youngest Agent in American History

**Guess what this chapter is going to have, I'll give you a hint. Character development**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Potter, support the official release**

**Three years earlier**

" You will forget everything about your previous existence, you will forget your last name, you will learn all we teach you, you will obey everything, and finally you will Always protect your target", said the Magical head of external affairs in America.

"Sir, with all due respect I'm seven and my dad just died, I'm in mourning", Mark struggled to say. The department of external affairs had adopted Mark quickly after his father's accident, they told him that he was powerful and he needed protection. He was scared about all the changes, but he kept a stiff upper lip.

The chief himself was a tall strong-shouldered man with brown eyes, who had a stern yet stressful look on his face. He looked as though he could easily terrify any intern, but Mark wasn't startled.

The chief sighed and said, "Look, we took you in so we're your guardians now. We know you're scared but things will work out. All you need to do is listen to us and give us your faith. You have an important destiny and that can only be fulfilled if we help you."

"But why do I need to join some crazy magical group? My dad never even told me about all this magic stuff!" Mark cried out, "I don't understand any of this. It's all so strange".

"I'm not surprised your dad didn't tell you, he probably didn't know. For now I will tell you the basics, but you have to know that you are important to us and you are important to your country", answered the chief.

" What am I going to do now though, I mean, I understand that I have to work with you, but what do I need to do and where will I go?"

" Don't worry about any of that, we have a plan, you are going to be in a small warlock camp for the next three years. It is primarily for military training, but it will serve our purposes well enough. Oh, and there's one more thing, have you ever heard of the boy who lived?" he asked.

"Oh course not", Mark answered (How could he know that if he only just learned about magic?).

"The boy who lived was going to be murdered by the latest dark lord to plague Europe, but something miraculous happened. About six years ago the baby boy somehow not only survived the killing curse directed at him, but deflected the blast back at the caster Voldemort. The US agreed to help Great Britain in the defense of the boy; hence, we sent a field agent to defend him, but it is now evident that soon he will go to school and we need you to be ready to befriend him. It's quite convenient really; you fit all the needed qualifications. All you have to do is obey every word I say ".

"Yes sir" the child said quietly.

After the initial discussion with the chief the young American went from lonely child to tough war dog. He spent the three years in the hardest possible training conditions that wouldn't kill him. Then he thought he was ready, but he was wrong.

**The Present**

Severus Snape thought moving his humble domicile closer to the boy would not interfere with his alignment towards him. He was wrong although he didn't really care. He always thought the spawn of James Potter would invoke a feeling of utter hatred, but for some reason the memories of Lily made him feel almost nothing but compassion. It was enough to make the potions master sick to his stomach.

"Where are we?" the taller runt said. Snape assumed this one was roughly the same age as the child. He also had been unconscious, but I suppose unlike the child, his injuries were stress related.

"That is for you to find out later, I don't want to reveal to much to the boy", Snape muttered, trying to be as ineligible as possible.

"Who are you? I wasn't told anything about another agent in the area" the conscious boy sounded annoyed, it didn't take this one to recover from a loss.

"Well, I suppose I'm not an agent and unlike you I'm certainly not _American_" Severus never did like Americans and I suppose finding out they sent incompetent agents just solidified his aggression.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the runt said "and by the way I meant your name with the 'who are you' comment". This one was annoying;

"I am Severus Snape, Potions Master, and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now that I've introduced myself it is your turn". Lets see the runt top his introduction.

"Do you rehearse that in the mirror before bed or something, because it is really good in a sad, overly proud kind of way of course. I do wonder what you might be over compensating for though."

This was the last straw Snape actually turned red at the comment. He knew he couldn't just toss the kid out, but he could make his life a living hell. "You insignificant little prat! I have a mind to report you to the aurors for unneeded interference!"

"Unneeded interference? I'm on an important mission directly from one of your British higher ups", Mark said proudly.

"Which one?" Snape asked.

"What?" Mark replied.

"Which higher up of our government sent you here?" Snape asked knowing he found a weak spot.

"I don't know", Mark answered, knowing he was defeated.

At that point both enraged parties turned their heads at the sight of the small boy awaking from his stupor.

"Obliviate" Snape said as he made a fast twist of his wand. The child would be much better off if he had no memory of this occurrence. "Well now what mister Snape, " the little prat muttered in an annoyed matter. Of course it didn't matter Snape already had a plan formulating.

"First off it's Professor Snape, and your name," the older wizard sneered.

"It's Mark", the little punk said before Snape revealed his plot.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in what is perhaps the oddest place he could consider. He was napping in the park. Normally any child would see this as a simple act of relaxation, but to Harry it was taboo.<p>

What if anyone saw the freak of the neighborhood in plain site? The other children would be merciless to him; they could and would do any of a number of horrible things to the young child. But there was something odd; he was perfectly all right in the late sun. Not a single person had harassed him. Then he noticed the child standing over him.

"Who are you", Harry Potter said to the mysterious boy standing behind the bench.

"Oh, I'm Mark, I saw you asleep on this bench", he sounded distinctly American, so Harry called him out on it, "what's an American walking around in the middle of an English town at this hour. Nothing against you, but it is quite odd".

"How does everybody know I'm American? Uh I mean I thought my accent was pretty good." He looked a bit frazzled; so Harry took pity on him how many times does he have a chance to make a friend anyways?

"I could help with the pronunciations, your accent isn't bad just to heavy for your age. It makes you seem like your trying to sound British instead of being naturally British. Along with that you just don't use any of the local street language."

"Well I suppose that makes sense, hey by the way aren't you supposed to be home now?" the agent asked

Oh no! Harry forgot all about the dinner. He needed to be in his cupboard by time he got the guest arrived or he might be locked out again! "Wait a second, how did you know that I need to be home?" Harry was a bit unnerved by this fact, but the boy quickly said,

"Um, ah, you talk in your sleep a lot". Well he didn't know that, he supposed it is possible. I mean Harry can't hear him self sleep. Maybe Dudley could help with that.

Wait Harry had to move!

"Hurry up kid! I thought you were in a rush!" his new acquaintance yelled.

"Oh yeah, let's go". The other boy was more helpful than Harry first assumed, he knew all shortcuts to Harry's house that he didn't even know. And Harry knew all of the best routes back from his chases by the other children.

Within no time they reached Harry's house and the boy was safely in his cupboard. With all the excitement Harry found he couldn't stop shaking. Just think, he, Harry Potter, the neiborhood freak, finally found someone that didn't instantly despise him. He wondered if he would see him again. He had a feeling he would.

"That worked better than I thought it would Snape. Your talent for memory charms is really outstanding" the young wizard commented.

"Yes I do believe that should keep the Potter boy blissfully ignorant for the time being".

Snape had trouble hiding it, but he was excited, apparently he didn't do much fieldwork. Mark wondered what the future entailed now that his only real option was to trust Snape, because he had no magical means of contacting the agency.

He must admit though, it was very convenient for a Hogwarts teacher to show up out of the midst. He had to be wary, unlike Stan, who he knew he could trust; Snape was a foreign agent with unknown allegiances. From Mark's research during background training, Snape was to be especially watched. It is true that the Potions Master barely escaped falling with Voldemort at the end of the war. Even after that Snape always seemed reclusive towards the other teachers minus the headmaster, who Mark had no file on.

"Child if you are to stay with me I think I should know your name", Snape said interrupting Mark's train of thought.

"The name's Mark. The last names confidential"

**How was that? I kind of didn't know how to make the flash backs well. If you didn't get it, I was going for I kind of dream sequence. By the way the reason that Mark doesn't have a last name isn't because I didn't think of one, it's because he is related to someone. I wonder whom?**

**Please comment**


	3. The illusion of Normality

**Harry Potter gets his very own friend… and he's totally not under the government's payroll. Well not the British government anyways. Along with that, Snape decides to give Mark a couple of potion pointers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, please support the official release.**

"Potter! That was to damn close. I have half a mind to lock you in that cupboard for the rest of summer! The sheer audacity of it all, I mean really, walking threw the doors so close to the guests' arrival! You have no idea how awkward it was to explain why a small boy came threw my house moments before the some of the most important people in the business came. You just better thank God above that the deal went threw without a hitch"

It had become obvious to Harry after the first ten minutes of whining that he had done wrong, but he really didn't care. Vernon was blowing steam as usual which made no difference to Harry. He was just happy that the previous day he had met someone that actually treated him with decency.

It wasn't a friendship, or even an acquaintanceship, but Harry couldn't care less. The thought was outstanding in his mind; he truly hoped that the other boy would still be around. He did seem like he was trying to speak with a British accent? That must mean that he is going to live here right?

Harry reasoned to himself quietly for the rest of the morning as he cooked the Dursley's Monday breakfast and did his days chores. Quickly after breakfast the Dursley's dispersed to their daily agendas and after a quick talk with Dudley about how unfair his dad's rant was, Harry was free to go back to the park in search of his new hopeful friend.

Thankfully for Harry it was much warmer than the previously unseasonably cool day. This led to a new chipper hope for the day in finding his new friend. He wandered the park for half an hour and was beginning to give up hope, when.

"Hey, nice to see you again", said the distinctly un-British voice, "I was hoping to see you again".

The boy seemed legitimately happy to see Harry again. "Well I do owe you those lessons on your accents" Harry replied cheerfully. As he said this he began to notice that Mark did look English even though he didn't sound it, maybe he was visiting a grandparent or something.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that", Mark said as he began to look unsure about his voice like he did when Harry called him out on his accent yesterday, "Well I suppose that we should get started then. Before everyone figures out I'm not a native Brit".

"One thing first Mark, I do want to know out of sheer curiosity, why are you here in the U.K. in the first place?" Harry asked, unable to contain his thoughts any longer.

"Well you see, I uh am here visiting my um uncle, Stan. You see he lives up here and I always wanted to visit England so here I am". Harry was a bit concerned when his friend took so long to answer the question but being the trusting chap he was Harry decided to disregard it.

The rest of the day went basically without a single hitch; Harry and Mark by Harry's favorite swing (got to love reparo) and began the language lesson. Surprisingly enough Mark learned very quickly. It seemed he only needed to hear the proper phrase to repeat it perfectly. Harry was astounded be Mark's quick ability to memorize. After they were satisfied with Mark's accent, the two boys took the short walk to the local library, Harry's favorite place beside the park.

Once there they began to read up on some fantasy/adventure, Harry's favorite genre. It was one of his few escapes from the Dursley's abuse. The they set out back to the park and ate the lunch aunt Petunia prepared for Harry; she always packed him a lunch when he would be out all day, it was more convenient for all of them if Harry was out for as long as possible.

In all it was on of the best days Harry had ever had, he could hardly believe that he had his own friend. Then his usual gang of bullies came into the park.

"I thought we made it clear to you, Potter, that we never wanted to see you in this park", the thug in the middle said. Out of the three, by the way he outstood the other two you could tell he was in charge.

Harry was about to ask Mark if they could leave, when he said something that not only enraged the bullies, but also scared Harry more than any threat.

"Well", Mark said in an all to calm voice, "We are a bit cynical for children aren't we".

"Why you little punk!" the brute on the left said, at this point the ringleader put a hand out stopping his goons from moving forward. Mark took note of his ability to command them effortlessly.

" I will handle this Clyde", he said in a barely hidden rage of a voice, "Now who are you to be defending such an insignificant punk like Potter? Wouldn't you rather be friends with 'normal' people like us. I think you'll find the longer your here that some people are just better than others, you wouldn't want to make friends with the wrong sorts now would you?"

This was what Harry had feared; these same bullies always came around when someone defended him. They, for some reason, loved Harry's dread. They would always convert his allies to enemies. Now all he could do was put on a brave face as yet another friend left his side.

"Ha, pretentious prat", as he said this Mark dashed forward so quickly Harry barely noticed and punched the ringleader in the gut.

"AHHH! You little punk! And after I was going to let you under my wing! Boy's I believe that it is time to teach this brat a lesson not to mess with his social superiors."

Harry knew now for sure that they were in trouble; no one messed with Carter and got away with it. To his surprise however not only did Mark stand his ground, he adopted a fighting stance.

"All right I'll give you one chance to back off before I inflict your punishment" Mark whispered, just loud enough to be heard.

"Ha", the other goon laughed, "guys, I think he's serious. Blimey, mate your in for some trouble now". As the three goons advanced Mark smiled.

Then he launched into action, first side stepping a poorly executed punch by the unnamed brute. "Charles you idiot, work like a team" the head bully said.

" Oh ya", Mark said coyly, "That will _really_ help you. I am sorry to say though, you haven't listened to me so I punishment will be inflicted".

It seems that the thugs were too enraged to listen to the admittedly good advice as they just charged completely unorganized. The first brute tried an uppercut, but Mark grabbed his arm and swung him over his back, smashing him into the ground. The second bully didn't even have a chance to attack as Mark made a fast uppercut to his chin. Two brutes done and one to go. The final thug had snuck around Mark's back, but he wasn't fooled at all. Mark tuned into a roundhouse kick, which landed right in Carter's square jaw line.

" You all right Harry", Mark said in a caring way.

"Ya I'm fine. That was kind of crazy, how did you do that?" Harry wanted answers and he wanted them now. He had always been a curious intellectual at heart and never was one to hold his thoughts.

"Let's talk as we walk home, I don' t think I should leave you alone while those bullies are around", Mark did sound like he was truly worried, so Harry allowed it. (Unknown to Harry, Mark was just using the stall to rapidly concoct lies) "Well for a long time I have been studying martial arts on the side, you know, as a class outside of school. I guess I'm better than I thought."

Harry wasn't really sure about Mark's story, but his new friendship was too good to risk wrecking over some mundane matter. In all this day had been better than any he could remember for a long time.

* * *

><p>"Boy", Snape was in one of his snippy moods. It didn't take Mark more than one night of conversation to predict Snape's obvious attitudes.<p>

"I bring you into my house in the thought that you would keep the out of dangerous situations". Oh, his house, if you can call the decrepit building a house, it is filled to the brim with dust and cobwebs covered old book selves. It smelled strongly of old herbs, and coffee grounds, so it was truly abhorrent. Still, there was plenty of space and Mark even had his own room, even if it was a bit dank.

"I really thought that the Americans would send a better agent than some little punk!" "Why does everyone call me a punk!" Mark hadn't meant to blurt that out, but his nerves were thin from the earlier confrontation.

"You are a punk because you have no composition and you think with your fists before your brain", Snape said with a voice that conveyed heavy thoughts.

"What's wrong professor?" Mark was confused.

"I realize that you couldn't just run, but you also can't cause to much trouble. I have no further choice, but to give you lesson's to make some minor potions, for defensive and evasive purposes of course".

Mark had to sit down for a moment in order to let the message sink in completely. "Sir, you can't possibly mean that, I can't learn how to make potions, I just turned ten".

"Desperate times call for desperate measures", Snape was serious, but how could he be?

"Sir, won't that damage my magic core to make potions before I turn eleven", Mark was still unsure.

"That, boy, is a common misconception. The magic core is not harmed because mixing potions does not require any magic power whatsoever".

This was a shock as, though Mark wasn't sure why. In theory why would it require magic? If he put any thought into it it made perfect sense. "Please continue professor".

"Gladly boy, the fact of the matter is that potions is simple the mixing of herbs. That is actually why most of potion makers by craft are rather weak in magic, or even squibs. This probably won't surprise you, but most squibs don't admit their lack of magic and just peruse a career in potions. That boy is why you can learn potions without damaging your core".

"Sir are you a squib?" Mark asked casually. Snape cast a spell blasting Mark against the wall,

"You twit! Not one day ago you saw me perform a memory charm on the boy", Snape sounded pissed, so Mark decided to make a quick apology.

"Sorry sir, I wasn't thinking" Snape seemed to accept the laps of judgment.

"Alright boy your lessons begin tomorrow"

**So what do you think? Frankly I think Mark got a lucky break with finding Snape. Please comment.**


	4. Potion, parties, and other such things

**This will cover more time than previous chapters, because the story is moving to slow right now. Don't worry though; everything important will be kept with very high detail.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, please support the official release.**

It had been a productive month for Harry Potter. He made his first friend, who not only liked him, but also helped him with his bully problem. Mark was a bit strange and sometimes random, but Harry didn't care. Things went smoothly enough until Dudley's birthday.

"Potter!" Vernon yelled with his usual exuberance, "Why are you still in your blasted cupboard. You should have been up hours ago preparing my son's cake."

Harry on any usual day Harry would have been up hours ago as morning was his only time of peace before the Dursley's imposed servitude upon him, but yesterday Mark and him had gone out late to go explore the woods. "I'll be in soon", Harry replied ignoring his exhaustion.

"Not soon enough if you ask me boy" Vernon was overly concerned as always about giving Dudley anything and everything he wished. Unbeknownst to Vernon, Dudley had only been asking for so much so he could give the excess to Harry. Vernon never entered the cupboard and Petunia turned a blind eye, so things went pretty smoothly.

"Now boy, this year Dudley has requested a multi-layer chocolate tunnel of fudge cake. You will finish this with time to spare or face the consequences". Harry wasn't quite sure how to make multiple layers on a tunnel of fudge cake, but he said nothing.

"Alright boy I will be off now. Remember if there is a single mess here when Petunia, Dudley and I make it back from the amusement park, I will have you clean the entire house top to bottom."

Harry understood and acknowledged with a nod.

"Vernon, do you really think it is a good idea to just leave the boy alone in the house. It isn't overly cruel, but what if the neighbors see him in there alone, it would reflect very poorly on us." Petunia was almost entirely indifferent towards the boy, but if it helped increase or decrease her social standings she would instantly become very interested.

"Petunia, dearest, the boy will not be a bother. You know as well as I do that our plans to lighten his load of work to keep him out of the house have worked without a hitch"

At this Petunia smiled, she had been planning to trick Vernon into easing the boy's work for months. He had no more part in it than Dudley's talks with the boy. She mentally patted herself on the back for such a well executed plan. Vernon had a point; the boy spent an increasing amount of time outside the house, far ahead of Petunia's predictions.

"Your right Vernon let's just enjoy our day."

She tried her best to shrug off her nerves to enjoy the day. With that sentiment the Dursley's left their house for a day of happy diversions as Harry Potter finished mixing the cake.

"Harry", Mark yelled out from the outside, "Are the blowhards gone yet". To Harry's relief the Dursleys had just left, that could've been bad if they were still around. Not only would they find out Harry had a friend, but a rude one at that. It would be a great couple of seconds before Vernon threw him into the cupboard and made Mark leave forever.

"Come on in, Mark", Harry said cheerfully, "They left a couple of minutes ago". With clear relief that he hadn't ruined Harry's life, Mark walked into the house.

"So what is on the agenda for today, Harry" Mark said, "I do have a couple ideas for games". Harry was ecstatic, he never had a friend over and Mark could stay all day. They would even be able to eat the small cake Harry prepared with Dudley's extra batter.

"Well I think we should start with some hide and seek" Harry suggested. "Yes that would be great, you're never going to be able to find me though".

Harry and Mark were having such a good day that they didn't notice the clouds that were rolling over the horizon.

"Blasted rain!" Vernon was furious, "We plan an entire day of fun and the weather ruins it all! You can't trust the blasted weather man as far as you can throw him!"

Petunia, though she was disappointed, was not overly upset. She had been concerned about the boy being left alone in the house all day, what if he broke something or the neighbors saw him alone? It would ruin her name. She would have to spend weeks explaining why they didn't take the boy with them to the park. That just didn't exist in her plans and nothing was tolerated that didn't fit in her plans.

They were just turning into their warm dry home to help themselves to some rejuvenating tea, when Dudley saw someone in the house. "Mum, Dad, there's a boy in our house and not the usual one this is a stranger".

At that moment Vernon slammed on the breaks giving the other two passengers whiplash. "Well I'll teach that punk to stay out of my residence! Hopefully the boy is locked in his cupboard, we wouldn't want a repeat of the other incident"

Petunia of course was not fooled by what people outside the family might think of as a sign of affection. He didn't care if the robber hurt the boy; he was simply referring to the time he rushed into their home bat flailing, when he 'accidentally' hit the boy upside the head causing a minor commotion. It took a month to convince all the neighbors he fell down the stairs; most of that time was spent getting everyone's story strait. Dudley, for some reason, kept telling his friends the truth, the audacity of it! She made sure to teach him better than that.

"Remember Vernon, if boy is wandering do make sure you don't hit him" Petunia nagged. "Don't worry pet I won't hit him… hard" Vernon was a thick sculled individual, but Petunia managed.

Vernon slowly stalked across the damp yard to the front door. To his distinct surprise no windows were broken and the door was unlocked, perhaps the hoodlum had a pick. Vernon sneaked his way inside without making so much as a whisper of sound. He turned the corner to see Dudley's toys out on the ground, what kind of sick bastard was he dealing with? Even odder than that was the fact that his antique model ships were untouched, surely they were worth more than simple toys? For a flash he thought the boy might have left them out but as soon as it popped up disregarded it; the boy knew better than to touch Dudley's things.

Vernon found his bat in its hiding place in the kitchen and proceeded into the next room. Soon he made his circuit threw the whole first story. He decided on looking upstairs, since his valuables were more concentrated in his private areas where only his family dwelled. He mad a quick turn at the top of the stairs and spotted a young boy, a head taller than the boy with a much stronger frame, walking slowly threw his rooms. The boy instantly detected his presence and sprinted to the next room.

"Harry, trouble!" The boy seemed scared to death and for good reason in Vernon's opinion. Wait one second… the gears in Vernon's head were turning… THE BOY LET HIM IN!

"You little scoundrel! I am going to give you such a beating! Your going to be put on the streets in stitches!" close yet no cigar, Vernon assumed he was a street rat. "Harry I have to go, I'll need to lay low for a bit, so I left your gift in the place" the boy made no sense to Vernon, but that didn't matter, the child had stopped in a dead end.

Just when Vernon was about to grab his neck, the boy grabbed out a small glass vile and threw it at the ground. Dark gas enveloped the room at a break neck speed, Vernon could hear the boy running at an equally fast pace.

"Get back here boy! It will only be worse for you if you run!" Of course Vernon knew this was an empty threat.

Petunia had hoped nothing bad would happen, but it appears she would be disappointed. "Mum a black cloud is coming out of the house" Dudley said, as observant as ever. Petunia knew this already, but she didn't say anything. She was to mesmerized by the still expanding cloud. It only stopped just short of the their car at the edge of the yard. She knew this smoke; it was the very same cloud that her sister had shown during a summer break from her freak school. No, she refused to think of that place it only depressed her.

"Boy you have a lot of explaining to do", Vernon was in a furry like none Harry had ever seen before. His face was that special shade of purple that only he can achieve. It terrified him to look the man in the eyes. He was in an infinitely bad position and had no argument to Vernon's question as to why the street hoodlum was familiar with Harry. All he could do was say, "Yes sir" and await his punishment.

* * *

><p>Mark sprinted as fast as he could away from the house. Once he had made good his escape from the Dursleys he thought about how all he learned from Snape had come in handy.<p>

**One month earlier**

Mark had never really liked Snape as a man and he despised him as a teacher. The man was so pretentious and full of himself that Mark practically choked on his ego. And he hadn't even started the lesson yet.

"Few can appreciate the exact science, and subtle art that is potion making but if you have the predisposition, I can teach to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses; I can teach you how to brew fame, bottle glory and even put a stopper in death." Snape intoned as if he'd said it a thousand times.

"Would you stow it and teach me already?" Mark said bluntly; he was never one to keep his opinion under lock, his years with the chief led to that, "and I would appreciate it if you just got on with it."

"You little punk, you need subtlety when working with the art of potion making. If you rush into this you will receive an explosion in the face. I've seen first years with twice your discipline (not saying much) that burned their hair off from the explosion of a seemingly harmless brew".

Though Mark was unsure of someone loosing his or her hair as a first year, he decided to listen regardless. His success was instantaneous as he mastered the first few potions. Mark was even put through mock test the day before he went to Harry's house in order to make sure he could escape an emergency situation.

"Alright boy it is time to show me your best Peruvian instant darkness powder. It may save your life in these day's of inexperience", Snape stated, "You have one hour".

It didn't take the hour for Mark make the powder; in fact he barely used half the time. It was an impressive brew if Mark could say for himself and it was time to test the potion.

"Ok boy throw the vile at the ground in the area you first need to shroud, such as by an enemies feat". Mark did just that and a cloud bigger than the entire room welled out well into the entire house. Mark was proud to say the least. His teacher was blocked from all view, it would have been perfect if Snape hadn't said, "Adequate, in my class that would warrant an 'acceptable' mark".

"Acceptable your crazy!" Mark blurted out.

"It is unfortunate that you said that, and here I was going to reward you". "What? What is it?" Mark said.

" Oh alright, I just thought that after you visit Potter you would want to see your friend, Stan's grave."

**One of my better chapters if I say so myself, the next chapter is going to have a scene of Mark reflecting on his meeting with Stan and his parent's fates. Please coment.**


	5. Back to School

**Ch. 6 Back to School**

**This chapter will have Mark facing his greatest adversary ever, the public school system. So much for the care free days of summer. Also I suppose Mark is going to have some trouble without Snape around.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, please support the official release.**

Mark woke up in his small room in Snape's small home. It wasn't much, just a simple bed, black carpeting and walls, and one barred window. It wasn't much. But it had become home. Mark had gotten used to a lazy routine of waking up then eating quietly by himself then working on whatever potion project he had for the day. This day however felt different.

"Snape why are you packing?" Mark asked with confusion evident in his tone. "Well boy if you must know, I'm going back to Hogwarts for the year". "What! You're just leaving me alone in this decrepit house? What will I do, what will I eat, where will I go?" Mark was shocked.

He never liked Snape too much, but the guy was his lifeline right now. "For the food, you will find enough dried produce in the cellar to last the first semester, then I will bring a new supply upon my return for the Christmas break. As for what to do and where to go I think it's obvious, your going to go to school", Snape finished then paused for effect.

"You can't be serious. I haven't gone to an actual school for three years. I don't need to either, since I was tutored in my time at the warlock camp; for all intents and purposes I'll never need to attend muggle school again in my life" Mark raised a good point.

Snape didn't want to admit it, but the boy was well enough educated to stay out of the school, but then how would he keep an eye on the boy. "You have to go, the Potter child will be there and he will grow suspicious if you are around, but never attend the only primary school in town".

"That isn't fair, can't I say I'm home schooled?" Mark pleaded. "No if you do that then the child will expect to see a parent" Snape made a valid point, Mark was short two parents.

"Fine I'll go, but you owe me big. I expect a just reward for this indignity". Mark tried to beef up his vocabulary in a last attempt to stave off 'learning', but to no avail.

"Very well boy, you'd better get ready, class starts in an hour".

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was delighted. Most children would feel the opposite in this situation, but Harry couldn't wait for the first day of school. Dudley on the other hand, hated it.<p>

"But dad, why do I have to go to school" Dudley whined in his patented annoying way.

"Son we've been over this, if you want a good job you need to get a good education" Vernon explained for the millionth time, "You don't want to just sit around the house forever now do you".

"Why can't I. I'll just stay with you the rest of my life". Dudley clearly did not get it. "Son you can't stay with me because I won't always be here," Vernon said, hopping Dudley would understand. "What dad are we moving?" Vernon gave up.

"Boy just take Dudley to school", the poor man was at wits end. "Yes sir" Harry said. Then his cousin and him walked out the house to their fourth year of school.

Harry had a good feeling about this year. His new classroom was much nicer than last year; it had a large chalkboard across the front and back walls. The wall facing the outside had a equally large window showing the outdoor garden. The entire room was painted a light blue to encourage comfort and the carpeting was green to represent the planet. In all it was a great learning environment. He had high hopes that Mark would be there, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then the bell to signify the start of class rang. Instead old his friend Carter the same bully that tried to plague him all summer came walking to his desk.

"I don't see your little friend Mark around Potter, you know what that means? Well I'll tell you, it means that you are going to feel the full force of our revenge. Isn't that right boy's?"

At that point his two goons walked up behind Harry and placed a hand on each shoulder. "That's right boss", said the goon known as Charles. "Yes sir", said Clyde.

"Good boys then I suppose we should give Potter a refresher course on how things work before the teach comes in".

Just then the door opened and not only the teacher walked in, but Mark came to. "Sorry I'm late student's, but your new classmate here was trying to sneak out the building".

The teacher led Mark to the seat next to Harry. "Harry you are one of our most responsible young students, could you take care of Mark".

Harry was overjoyed, "Of course sir I would be happy to". The teacher was pleased, "Good, then let us begin class".

"Mark why did you try to get away from school", Harry asked; the school day was over and they were on their way to their various homes. "It was the first day you need to make a good impression.

"Well if you must know Harry, the school system doesn't quiet agree with me. I suppose I will give it a try, since you obviously can't get along without me".

Harry got that suspicious feeling he always gets when Mark tells him an excuse, but as always he ignored it. Things seemed better and better for Harry Potter. With Mark around maybe the other kids wouldn't be scared to approach him. Before the bullies often deterred children away from Harry, which left him quietly to his books. That was why Harry had always been an above average student even though he didn't show it. Vernon was the reason he could never succeed in school. It was all because Vernon could not stand for Harry to be better than Dudley. Perhaps Vernon may be lenient this year, but he couldn't risk it.

"Are you all right Harry?" Mark asked. Then Harry realized how long he had just been in contemplation, he needed to get used to having a friend around.

"Yes I'm fine I was just thinking about my uncle". Harry nearly bit his lip, how could he be so blatantly open? He was always so good with keeping his inner most thoughts secret. This was so out of character for him, but there was something about Mark that made him want to tell the truth.

"What about your uncle?" Mark instantly sounded tense. Harry quickly regained his composure and said, "Nothing". Mark dropped the subject.

They reached the park when, "Well guess who it is" Carter said. "Everybody's favorite misfit, Potter". He spat the last word like poison. Things looked pretty bad from Harry's point of view, Carter went all out getting a gang of thugs together. The group was made up of at least twenty children, cracking their knuckles regularly. They were attempting a complex formation to obtain maximum fear. Carter was fairly organized for a ten year old.

"This is bad Harry" for the first ever, Mark sounded scared, "I can't fight this many goons while keeping you safe".

Then Harry realized why Mark was scared, it wasn't for his own sake, it was because he had to worry about Harry would get in the way. At that moment Harry vowed to himself that he would learn to defend himself to never feel so desperate again.

"Well boys lets get at it, take the tall one down I don't care how, but leave Potter conscious", Carter just got to business.

"So sadistic, you need to relax kid", Mark shouldn't be talking big this could get them injured. Carter yelled and charged forward, Mark quickly sidestepped. Harry then understood what was going on, he was riling them up."Harry I have a plan, grab my arm and follow my footsteps", this seemed odd, but then Harry saw Mark grab a small black vile and toss it on the ground. Black gas spread out faster than Harry could mentally register.

"They threw some kind of smoke bomb", Clyde yelled, oh look the monkey could talk. Harry could here the mob charge forward, a lust for violence in their breaths.

"Come on Harry we have to move faster, the cloud won't cover our escape for long". Harry had completely forgotten he was even holding on to Mark's arm let alone running. He sped up in response.

"Quick Harry, I decided the best place to hide would be in a nearby tree". Harry was in a daze, but he could tell the edge of the cloud was receding, so he climbed at top speed. The fall leaves safely concealed them when the cloud finally cleared.

"Boy's they have to be near by, the cloud couldn't have lasted more than ten minutes", Carter yelled out. Ten minutes! Harry only felt like it had been a couple seconds.

"My hearts pounding", Mark said breaking what must have been an awkward ten minutes. "Yeah", Harry finally managed to say. "We have to stay quiet or they might find us" Mark made a good point, the gang was wandering the grounds, "I hope you're comfortable, because we need to stay here for a couple hours at least".

"I think I'm going to sleep", Harry was a bit traumatized from the last few minutes, he couldn't stop his head from spinning.

"That's probably a good idea I'll set you somewhere so you won't fall out, but if you snore I'm going to have to wake you". Harry decided it was worth the risk, just before he nodded off he saw Dudley in the crowd. The sight filled him with rage, but he was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open.

* * *

><p>"I need to teach that kid how to fight" Mark thought as he walked home past dark. He may be a Special Forces warlock, but he was still just a ten year old. He couldn't even come close to an army like that alone, maybe with someone to watch his back? No! He couldn't use the package as a soldier. He would just have to do a better job, avoid possible dangers, and maybe teach Harry a couple moves. No! He can't unless Harry suggests it, it would be too suspicious, and he is on a short stick as it is.<p>

Mark tried to console himself to the thought that at least Harry was safe and Snape would be gone when he got home. The rest of the walk continued with similar thoughts of training Harry then having them shot down with his better judgment. He was almost glad to see Snape's house in the distance as he made his approach. It would have been comforting even if it weren't for the fact the old bat was still in the house.

"What are you doing here Snape, I thought you would be gone by now" Mark said with obvious disdain. "I couldn't very well leave without giving you some assistance in Potter's protection. It is abundantly obvious that you can't take care of him without some form of aid".

Mark expected something valuable, like a weapon, but all he received was a glass orb. "What might I ask is this?" Mark asked with even more annoyance than before. "This, boy, is a foe glass. It is an extremely rare and powerful magical object with the ability to show the face of your greatest enemy by proximity then power" Snape said in a matter of fact kind of voice.

"How is that helpful at all?" Mark said. "It will help you decide who is the biggest threat so you can take them out one by one in order to keep the child safe from all harm. To do this you need to make his problems your problems. It will take the majority of your time left in this home, but it must be done. I will expect an organized report with your letters on how your progress is moving. Along with that I've decided to give you access to the advanced potions books. I expect you to be at mixing potions at least at a first year level by time I come home for Christmas break". "Yes Sir".

Mark was elated with his new duties; he always thrived under pressure. With that note Mark went to his room, his mind swimming with new possibilities.

* * *

><p>"Yes sir I sent the boy on your little 'errands', it should keep him busy for his stay in my domicile", Snape said to the illustrious Albus Dumbledore, "It will keep him from snooping around too much".<p>

Albus was pleased, which relieved Snape immensely; an angry Albus was a dangerous Albus. "Excellent Snape, you have served me well the past few months. As a reward you will no longer be under a full imperious curse; instead you will be held under 'control' with other various curses". Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir, I will serve you loyally", Snape, said. "I know you will Snape, after all I am in your mind right now I know your thoughts".

That always scared Snape a bit, the knowledge that Albus read his every thought, but he could never show his full fear, at least not on his outer most conscious. Snape had long since learned to separate his thoughts between multiple consciousnesses. Even so he could not control his will, he felt truly sorry for what he was going to put the young American through.

**And the chapter's over. That foe glass is going to be the source of plot developments for the rest of this story, so I hop you like the concept.**


	6. The First Threat

Ch. 7 The first threat

This chapter is going to display the usefulness of the foe glass. Along with that Harry is going to ask for combat lessons. Also Mark gets beat up, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Potter so there you go

Harry awoke in his cupboard after several hours of sleep that all seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. He shrugged off his fatigue and walked into the kitchen, his mind was buzzing from last night's anomalies. He was checking the facts; he was hated by his fellow children, but not to the point that an angry mob would form. He knew that if an angry mob were to form then they would simply harass him with insults and schoolyard taunts, these kids seemed to have a look of pure malice in their eyes. Then there was Mark, he somehow comes up with a smoke bomb and pushes Harry up a tree. Things looked pretty weird, and that was coming from the freak of the neighborhood. He wanted to keep thinking, but it was Saturday and breakfast time for Dudley.

"Morning Dudley", Harry said cordially to his cousin, hiding his disdain for Dudley being in the mob. "Morning Potter, where's my food?" Dudley was being unusually cruel Harry was confused. "Why so crude Dudley?" Harry asked, forgetting his disdain for newfound curiosity. "Because Potter, I'm tired of being kind to you. If my mum hadn't been bribing me then I never would've been nice in the first place. You are nothing more than I servant for all I care".

That hurt. Harry was utterly crushed. He had thought that Dudley had been put up to being in the mob, not being put up to their whole relationship. He couldn't imagine what caused this change in character. "Why Dudley, just, why", Harry fought back tears. For the first time in a long time he felt completely cold, without any spark of kinsman ship to keep him warm. It hadn't been much, but his relationship with his cousin was what kept his sanity in check. Harry would have drifted to depression if he hadn't remembered Mark. His best and only friend, was now his only companion in a dark world. Harry felt as though this was unfair to a boy of ten, but he put those thoughts aside. Then Dudley spoke.

"Potter I guess I have to explain myself to you, as I did pretend for a long time to be your friend", Dudley said these words more coldly than any Harry had ever heard, it was almost like someone was putting these thoughts into Dudley's head and he was repeating them without thought "I was never fond of you, but my mum thought it would make the house more tranquil if I acted friendly when we're alone, but aggressive to please my father. That is all I have been for the longest time and now I want to act myself, who happens to despise you". "But Dudley" Harry was starting to complain when Vernon walked in.

"Hello son", Vernon began happily, then he saw Harry, "oh Potter _your_ still in here. I was hoping you would be off to do whatever it is you do on Saturday s by now, oh well I suppose if your in here you can prepare some pastries to go with my eggs".

Cheers followed this statement from Dudley and silent groans from Harry. Thus the rest of the morning went on until Harry could escape to the park and search for Mark.

* * *

><p>Mark had been awake far before sunrise, as usual. He had only gotten an hour or so of sleep before he woke up to prepare for the next day. He had his usual routine, wake up, bathe, eat, then go to the park and wait for Harry. Yes everything was going according to Mark's schedule except now he added <em>check the foe glass <em>to the end of his list. Snape had explained that the crystal ball he been told to give Harry for his birthday had many properties, including, linking to his foe glass with a magical tie which allowed Mark to see Harry greatest threats by proximity then power. Today was his first day trying the system out.

He gazed soulfully into the sphere and willed a figure to appear. There was little surprise who he saw, Carter, the apparent head bully of the fourth year. But there was someone else who was behind Carter; it looked like a black silhouette guiding his hand to strike Harry down. To make matters worse, several other figures appeared Mark noticed, Harry's cousin, an older boy about the fifth year with an odd crick in his neck, an adult who had no hair and only one eye, a mischievous looking blonde haired girl, and another boy in Harry and Mark's grade that he had only rarely seen. All these figures were guided by the same silhouette as Carter.

Mark didn't know what to make of it, so he decided it would be best clear his head at the park. His first mistake of the day.

"Oh boy", Mark thought. How did this happen.

Shortly after he left the house Mark was hit hard behind the head. He was knocked out cold and awoke an hour later tied to some monkey bars in the park. He could only feel that this was unfair for a ten-year-old boy, but he had since learned to shrug off these thoughts. He had more important things to handle now anyways.

"Hullo Mark", Said the unmistakable voice of Carter, amusement bursting with each word, "I trust your comfortable enough, rope not to tight on the wrists?"

Mark felt disgusted that he could be caught so easily, he could only think of how he thought his training should have kicked in. He thought he was better trained, more prepared; the chief said he was given the best training possible that wouldn't kill him. A thought occurred, maybe that was the point, trying to kill him, but why? He shrugged off these thoughts like he had down with al those droughts before them. If you can't trust your friends al is lost.

"Mark, you've regained consciousness, so there is no excuse for rudeness", Carter was being cocky. It wasn't like he wasn't prepared for anything; apparently Mark was the latest in an installment of family bullies. He had three older brothers of varying age, the oldest sixteen, and the youngest thirteen. Mark gulped.

"I didn't mean any offense by it mate, but I am a bit off balance on account of the head injury", Mark quickly made some banter, "I don't suppose you're here to apologize about the whole angry mob thing, are you?" One could only hope. "No Mark, I'm afraid that we are here to pay you back for all those times you humiliated me and my friends". You could really tell that Carters family became less intelligent as they aged; his oldest brother had a dull gaze and was trying to look tough, while his brother of thirteen seemed to be trying to sum up the situation. Carter himself was had a glint of devious intellect behind it, almost odd for a boy of ten. Mark decided that was the only similarity between him and Carter. "You see my brothers here could not wait to restore my honor after I told them about my little incident. We all agreed that the mob was a bit to rash for a school yard grudge, I really have no idea what I was thinking", Mark couldn't help but think Carter's mob had something to do with the silhouette he saw earlier, but he quickly change his mind back to the task at hand as he was once again side tracked.

"Well we had better get on with it then" Carter said as Mark clenched his gut to avoid pain.

* * *

><p>Harry had been intent on going directly to the park, but he kept getting these feelings that he would get into trouble. So instead of taking the obvious path directly to the park, he went almost entirely out of his way to the library. After a day of reading Harry felt he needed some time in the park to unwind. To his pleasure he found the feeling that had previously plagued his intent to go to his favorite place in Little Whinging had since vanished. What he saw there shocked him.<p>

"Mark what the heck happened to you?" Harry was shocked to find his best friend tied to the monkey bars with bumps welling up all over his face.

"Well Harry I can't tell you how glad I am to see you here. I was starting to think I was going to have to sleep out here" Mark replied, with wave of relief evident in his voice. "Now if you could be so kind as to untie me, I'll be all set".

The walk back to Mark's home was made short with the story of how Mark was knocked unconscious and beaten mercilessly Carter and his thuggish brothers. Harry shuddered as Mark recited the details of each injury with gruesome detail. He couldn't help but think it was partially his fault. Guilt began crushing down.

Harry was more than a bit worried; Mark had come here, befriended him, and made him safe from bulling. He was now being beat to near death and Harry was helpless to stop it. His thoughts were then made up.

"Mark I need you to teach me how to fight"

"That went better than I expected", said an unmistakably cheerful voice said, "I didn't expect Mark to be captured so easily. It is almost disappointing to see your young friend being overtaken so easily". The headmaster was amused, this was good for Snape, it meant he would be safe for the time being.

* * *

><p>"Yes Headmaster, I to was surprised at Marks slip up. I assumed he would have been more wary, especially after I gave him my foe glass for the soul purpose of defeating the very enemies that stopped him. Frankly I am looking forward to having him in class next year, I will enjoy being able to publicly mock him instead of doing so privately", Snape said halfheartedly, hoping the headmaster wouldn't notice his disdain. Snape was looking forward to Mark being in his class, but for other reasons.<p>

"Really Snape? And here I thought you were growing fond of your little protégé", the headmaster said giving Snape his signature smile; Snape almost didn't notice the twinkle in his master's eye, he quickly changed his gaze to the opposite part of the room to avoid an imminent invasion of his mind. To avoid further attempts he added, "please headmaster, the audacity of that statement. Like I could show favor on some random whelp, its almost laughable". The headmaster was intrigued.

"You do know you didn't have to teach him how to make those potions right? It doesn't terribly set us back, but it would be better if Marks magical skills remained mediocre at his best, lest he seeks to take his birthright. Well if that matter is attended to, then we can discuss the matters regarding to Potter boy" Dumbledore said, gazing wishfully at the crystal ball that was synched to Harry and Mark's spheres.

"The child asked for combat lessons headmaster," Snape said bluntly, hoping the news wouldn't upset his master. "No need to fret Severus, whether or not the child can fight with his fists or not matters not to me, in fact we could turn this into a positive situation for my plans; this opens new worlds of torment we can open unto Harry without fear of his death. Remember, the more psychological damage inflicted in these early years, the easier it will be to convince him to trust in me. You are dismissed Severus".

Severus Snape walked back to his room in the dudgeons swiftly and without hesitation. The sooner he was in his room, the sooner he could forget his living nightmare.

Well, what do you think? It took forever to get this chapter done, because I lost my drive for writing, but I am back with a vengeance. If you have requests for plot development please put it in a comment and I will consider it.


	7. The Fall of Carter

**Ch. 8 The Fall of Carter**

**The punk will get what's coming to him. Just to warn you though, I haven't thought about how to cause his fall. I will just have to think as I go along; well improvising is my strong suit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so buzz off lawyers**

"So do you have my money Potter?" Carter said with his usual angst. "Carter I've already told you I never have any money ever", Harry quickly responded. "Well what about lunch money? You have to have some of that", he replied. "I bring my lunch, my aunt and uncle don't trust me with money". "Well Charles, Clyde, should we remind Harry here why he isn't trusted with money?"

Harry and Mark's lives had continued like that ever since Carter supposedly put Mark in his place. It had been one month since that day and Harry's bullies had been merciless since then. The result was a very mad Harry.

Mark had been explaining the ideology of a bully to help Harry stay cool under his collar with the new more frequent threats. He had explained that Carter was a charismatic control freak and therefore he could not claim to rule the school, but gather up the support to actually back it up. When Mark had tried to take him out of power he did what his kind does best, a giant loosely organized counterattack. Having believed that the opposition was quelled, Carter disbanded his large force (as he wouldn't be able to keep power over all of them for very long) and moved back to his loyal group of followers i.e. Clyde and Charles. Sadly for Harry though, Carter also showed signs of great paranoia, which is why the extra bullying was going on. The good news was that meant Carter feared Harry and Mark, which could be used for their advantage.

Along with new knowledge Harry had also been physically training with Mark for the past month as well. His workout involved long distance running, sprint workouts, hill runs, barefoot runs (apparently Mark thought they should be able to run off at a moments notice) strength conditioning, and chin-ups. In all Harry was in the best shape he thought you could get into in one month. Mark also was teaching him some minor techniques for inevitable fights that will follow. It took until mid-October, but Mark finally believed they were ready.

* * *

><p>Mark walked into school early as usual, but for better reason today. He had to begin preparations for the plan to ruin Carter's bully career.<p>

The plan was simple enough, start spreading rumors of an uprising against Carter and wait for his move; at that point Mark and Harry would begin taking down Carter's officers. Without his safety net Carter would try to call in his brothers for help, that's when they would hit him. In the panic to find help Carter would be defenseless. Now all Mark had to do was spread rumors to the first few people to come into the classroom.

"Hello Mark", Mark had gotten lucky, the biggest gossip in the class had just walked in.

"Why are you all laughing at me?" Carter yelled as soon as the teacher walked out of the classroom, "What did I do?" Carter was in shock; his friends appeared to be turning on him.

"Is it true you wet the bed", a girl asked. "I heard he picks his nose", another child said. Carter quickly responded, "I don't do any of that stuff, I think nose picking is gross!" Carter was losing control of the situation. "Well then how come we all heard the same stories?" a third person said, "Either you're lying now or everyone else is lying and I really doubt that." Carter was in complete disarray he had no idea what to do.

Needless to say Harry and Mark were in high spirits at these events. They couldn't rest yet though, Carter was sure to show some amount of force to regain reputation.

In response Mark quickly and effortlessly tossed a thumbtack head up on the teacher's chair. On queue the teacher walked in with her fresh coffee; it looked expensive, not the teachers lounge stuff, real coffee shop coffee.

And, "AUGH!" The educator sat down, coffee still in hand, only to jump up and drop her expensive drink all over her lap. "Who did this" she said in a whisper, then much more aggressively, "Who did this? Come now you're only making it harder on yourselves by waiting".

Instantly Harry piped up, "They did it, Clyde and Charles, I said not to, but they didn't listen, please go easy on them they didn't me to ruin your _nice_ clothes and _expensive_ coffee". Harry had hoped emphasizing would make this hit home, he was right.

"Alright boys you're coming with me, you've been given ample chances to redeem yourselves of past crimes, but you just keep disappointing me. The sad thing is you're only really disappointing yourselves. I'm afraid I will have to recommended a boring school for troubled children, but trust me it's for the best" She grabbed their collars at this point and began trying to pull them out of the room.

The Teacher couldn't help but think of how lucky she was to have this opportunity to get these children out of her hair. She usually only recommended a correctional school after a few successive incidents and only in the middle of the year, but these kids had gone vastly beyond her usual limit and it was only mid October. Clearly intervention was necessary.

"But Mrs. Elm! We didn't do it" Clyde blurted out, interrupting the teacher's thoughts, "Honest we didn't", Charles added.

"Children I'm sorry, but it's your word against Harry's and frankly he has proven himself far more trustworthy than you to ever have", on that not she began dragging them out of the room.

"Guy", Carter said, "Why. Why would you risk this, when you knew you were one step away from being kicked out of school, it wasn't worth it"

"We really didn't do it Carter, you have to believe us" Clyde said. Charles couldn't talk he was tearing up.

"Guys you know I can't believe you. I know you guys to well." Carter said, barely audible.

"Then maybe we're better off without you" Charles finally said.

They went on after that point without a fight.

* * *

><p>"All right Harry steps one and two are complete, but it is crucial that we act fast before we can start step three", Mark said. It was just after lunch and both Harry and Mark were making there way to the yard outside were Carter usually met his brothers in times of need. Luckily for them Carter was sneaking around to avoid his classmates were they could go the direct route. The only thing left to do now was to turn Carter's own brothers against him, better said than done.<p>

"What do you mean our brother's using us", the oldest sibling said.

"Exactly what I said, friend", Mark replied, "your brother is a tyrant and I just couldn't watching him treat guys, especially behind your backs. It's just sad, you guys should stand up for your selves, I mean you are way bigger than him".

"Wait your saying he insults us behind our back. He wouldn't do that, he's our little bro", the second oldest said, beginning to show anger. The third brother leaned back, absorbing the situation.

"It's true I'm really sorry guys", Harry added, "I wish it wasn't true, but I know Carter and I just hope you guys can work out your differences". Harry tried to sound as innocent as possible, I skill he had picked up do to his small size and large intellect.

"Well I don't know what we can do" The oldest says.

"Well I should think that it is obvious, you should discipline your brother. He is showing huge signs of insubordination", Mark said, keeping the tone one would use to his superiors.

"No he means should believe you or beat you to submission for what might well be empty gossip", the second brother remarked bluntly. Mark and Harry gulped.

"Wait guys, let's not right them off just yet", the third brother finally said, "Potter said he knows Carter, well he's our brother, so we should know him to and from what I know he just might be right. Ever since Carter turned ten it seemed he always had an agenda and we went from being brothers to being a means to an end. For God's glorious sake, a prime example is Mark right there; Carter used us as hired muscle to intimidate him and did we even get a word of thanks, I think not. So I think we should be questioning what to do with our own brother before we sink to beating another ten year old who is just trying to help us".

Harry and Mark knew when to stay quite and when to slink out of the room and these were one of those times. They left, but stayed within earshot.

"Well that is a lot to think about", the oldest says, "Should we consider what we heard. Or right it off" Clearly he didn't get the message.

"I told you we have to discipline Carter", the youngest replied, "Let's just leave it at that".

"Fair enough", the middle brother says, "Speak of the devil, here Carter is now".

"Hello boys, nice to see everybody is here were I need them", Carter said in a very business like tone. Mark couldn't help but think he was playing into their hands perfectly. It filled him with peace of mind for his manipulation to work so well, he couldn't help but wonder if it was hereditary.

"Carter we need to talk" ,the youngest of the three said.

"What is this about guys?"

* * *

><p>How did this happen. That's what Carter was thinking as he walked back to his house. He had it all, friends, power, and respect, anything a ten-year-old boy could ever want. Then in one day his life went down the drain. What else could he do? More importantly whom could he blame?<p>

As he pondered to his distinct surprise he saw Potter, and Mark (No one really knew his last name. Why didn't the teacher ever call him by it?).

"What do you two want", Carter asked bluntly. He didn't feel like trying to hard to be mean, not after the day he just had.

" Oh, nothing much, we just wanted see how our handy work was setting in with you", Mark said with a glint of sadistic joy in his voice.

"What the heck do you mean?" Carter asked. Then he began to put some pieces together, "Wait, you guys are wimps couldn't be the reason".

"Oh couldn't we", Mark continued. Harry should there trying to act tough, it didn't really suit him.

"No, that is impossible. Clyde and Charles, they pulled that prank and Hannah started the rumors and my brothers, they were just, I don't know I guess what got into their minds, but it couldn't be you. Honestly you guys are the bottom of the bottom how could you?"

"Please Carter", Mark said as he signaled Harry for them to take one step closer dramatically (Part of the plan involved using the darkening streets and creepy scenery to their advantage), "I flicked that tack onto Mrs. Elm's chair, it was easy, almost as easy as convincing Hannah you wet the bed and pick your nose. The only hitch in an otherwise flawless plan was getting your brothers to abandon you. In the end, however, they realized just how much you used them and how you needed them far more than they needed you."

"No, no it can't be true, why, WHY!" Carter yelled

He tried to rush Harry in a last ditch attempt at revenge, it was a big mistake. Harry side stepped Carters attack and quickly smashed an elbow down on his back. "Carter leave me alone, leave everyone you've ever picked on alone. Stop your attempts at schoolyard domination and live peacefully or else **we** will never leave **you** alone. Are we clear?" Harry finished his tirade and began to walk away. Mark turned away and followed.

At that moment Carter Drake, schoolyard tyrant made a silent realization, he decided they were right. If he ever wanted real friends then he would have to clean up his act. "There is still time" he thought optimistically to himself. Maybe he can turn it all around, he's only ten people will forget about the rumors, his brothers might forgive him.

As he got up Carter couldn't help realize how insane he had been acting over the past couple of months. It was almost like someone else was influencing his actions, like a puppet on a string. He soon shrugged off these feelings and started planning his change of heart.

"Mark" Harry said.

"Yes Harry, what is it?" Mark replied

"You sounded pretty scary back there talking to Carter" Harry answered.

"Scary how?" Mark asked.

"Well you just had this intimidating attitude, almost like you were a drill sergeant (Mark gulps) yelling at a lazy recruit. Is that a good analogy?" Harry said.

"Oh yah, that works. I thought it was professional though." Mark replied, and then to change the subject he said, "Do you think Carter will change his ways?"

"Definitely, but (_yawn)_ lets go home I'm really tired." Harry finished.

"Ok goodbye"

"Bye"

* * *

><p>"What a pity that is", Dumbeldore commented as he gazed into his crystal ball, "That hit on the back by Potter seemed to have broken my mental link with that Carter child and I was so enjoying using him for my plans".<p>

"Yes it is a pity headmaster" Snape replied with his usual droll, "You could always shift some memories around to get him back." Snape truly hoped the headmaster would. Carter was an insufferable brat that caused hell for Potter and Mark, but he was at least far less life threatening than the other pawns his _master _had prepared.

"No Severus, I believe he has been used to his fullest potential and anyways the plan did call for a change in foe around Halloween and that is just around the corner. I do hope the boys enjoy there few days of peace before the next threat emerges form the shadows. Now my only decision is who to choose, I do have several people laced with dormant spells to be used for my command when I see fit, but which to choose." Dumbeldore pondered.

"Perhaps young Mister Crow, Potter and Mark alike have only seen him **rarely **and he has the added benefit of being in **their** class"

Snape braced his mental shields, making sure Dumbledore wouldn't gaze into his inner mind to see his motives for the boys. While Dumbeldore was intent on breaking down the two children, therefore making a grandfather figure more welcoming and more influential in their lives, Snape intended to send the weakest threats in first to train Mark and Harry for the greater ones therefore preparing them to resist the headmaster's ploys to make them his greatest political pawns.

"That is a splendid idea Severus. It will make for some interesting development. Yes, Philip Crow will be the next threat to the boys and I will awaken his inner potential on All Hallows Eve night."

* * *

><p><strong>Well it took me a long time and many rewrites to make this, but I came out with something that satisfied me. I think I have the paragraphs down now, so this will be my format from now on. I will have the next chapter up I no time.<strong>


	8. A Typical Little Whinging Halloween

**Ch. 9 A typical Little Whinging Halloween**

**Philip Crow makes his big opening and Mark dresses like Snape, I mean a 'bat' for Halloween. Finally Snape sends a howler asking why Mark hasn't been giving the weekly reports he said he would.**

**Disclaimer: A don't own Harry Potter, but if J.K. Rowling ever wants to sell be assured I will make a bid.**

It was a delightful morning in number 4 Privet drive. Vernon Dursley, as usual, was the last to awaken. He was aroused by the scent of bacon wafting off the breeze.

"What a delightful aroma", he thinks to himself as he slips on his slippers and pulls on his robe, "I do hope the boy made extra portions today. If not I suppose then I could use it as an excuse to have an extra pudding after supper".

Vernon entertained these fancies as he walked down to his kitchen, where his loving wife and son would promptly great him and his day of normal leisure would commence.

But wait.

No, it couldn't be.

Vernon was sure that wasn't for another week, but it was true.

"DAMM IT, I HATE HALLOWEEN", He yelled, alerting the rest of the household to his displeasure.

* * *

><p>Mark awoke with a distinct pleasure of knowing today would be a great day, for today was Halloween.<p>

Mark always loved the holiday ever since he was a young child, of course he couldn't expect the same type festivities as he had back in the base (Those Warlocks could throw one hell of a party), but perhaps he could still recapture some of his past joy if he constructed the right type of costume.

Mark always felt it was better to make something by hand and he always made a demeaning likeness of some authority figure to raise moral of the troops, but there were no troops and the only authority figure around was… Snape.

And thus Mark spent the twilit hours before dawn creating his masterpiece.

First Mark grabbed one of Snape's old robes and tailored it to his size. Ah, perfection. Second Mark needed some hair gel to get his black hair greased up enough to resemble Snape's (that reminded him he needed a trim or it would actually start to look like Snape's). Success. Third Mark needed a piece of cardboard to make a false nose because, of course, you can't impersonate Snape without a colossal honker.

After what seemed like hours, and quite possibly could have been, the perfect costume was complete and it was about time for school.

* * *

><p>Harry walked to school with a skip in his step and joy in his heart. He always loved Halloween and all the mysticism that went along with it. Along with that the weather couldn't be more compliant for the occasion.<p>

It was a gloomy day by all rights; wind swept threw the trees with the ferocity of an ocean riptide and clouds swept over the landscape making for a dark sense of peace. Harry couldn't love it more.

For a costume, as the teachers allowed the students to wear them for a paltry sign of generosity, Harry had selected a wizard robes complete with hat and matching wand. He couldn't help but they think they were the finest in a long line of costumes.

Harry had always been captivated by the lure of the supernatural and he always did his best to express this once a year by his costume. Given his lack of parental allowance, Harry always had to do odd jobs to earn his costume funds. When he was younger he couldn't work long enough to get much more than a cheap hat and a newspaper to make a cloak from, but as he grew so did his money earning capabilities. To save money Harry often would make parts for his costume himself. He would spend hours polishing a pair of old boots and witling a branch for his wand, but in the end it was all worth it because he always managed to outdo himself.

It wasn't always easy keeping these costumes safe though. For some reason Mr. and Mrs. Dursley always went ballistic when they saw him with wizard clothes. The concept mystified him, but he grew used to it as a normality.

Harry was pondering this as he walked into school and saw what he could only assume was Mark.

"What are you wearing", Harry asked as he joined with Mark for the walk to there room.

"I hope you like it Harry it's home made and it took a lot of effort to construct", Mark said proudly with a hint of laughter behind his words.

"Oh, ah yah, the costume is great. You're a bat right?" Harry asked cautiously, not wanting to offend his friend.

"O of course I'm a bat", Mark was relieved that Harry had thought of something he could tell people he was dressed as. It took a minute for Mark to realize how it could appear to be a bat, but it was there.

The discussion continued all the way to the room, their Mark and Harry hoped they could talk at ease, as no one else usually came into school at this early hour, but someone was there, someone they scarcely recognized.

"Hello gentlemen", Philip Crow said casually, putting down the advanced book he had been studying.

"Hello, ah um, I'm terribly sorry, but I don't believe we've been properly introduced", Mark said apologetically.

"Oh don't be sorry Mark, I prefer it that way, at least until I have the opportunity judge your character" Philip said, "The name is Philip Crow, shadow lurker extraordinaire, but you can call me Crow".

" Shadow lurker?" Harry asked, "I don't believe I've heard of that"

"Again Potter I'm not surprised, from what I know about you, your intelligence, though immense it may be, is limited to your precious academics. You see that is my skill and my craft; I can be in plain site while still being seemingly invisible. ", Crow said filled `with self indulgence.

"Wait, you can read people well enough without them knowing it", Mark commented, making a mental mote to study this ability.

"Oh Mark my friend, don't try to read me, this is a blank book", Crow said causally as he leaned back against the wall.

Crow was the same age as Mark and Harry and seemed a like them in a lot of ways. He was approximately the same height as Harry, but had a distinct jet-black look to his hair. His skin was incredibly pale, which was distinctly counteracted by his bright vivid blue eyes filled with a creative light. In total it was completely unnerving to be around him.

"By the way boys", Crow paused for effect, "I'm going to take you down. And Mark I know who you are and what you are and I will destroy you" he said staring intently at the gloomy scene outside.

He raised his hand and the two flew back and hit the exact spot Crow had just been staring at.

"That is all for now gentlemen, good day", Crow said as the teacher walked into the classroom, dressed as a witch.

"Hello boys, what brings you into school so early?" She said while she walked to her desk.

* * *

><p>It had been a confusing day for Mark. First this kid he barely recognized started up a conversation with him and then smashed them into a wall. None of it made sense.<p>

Mark was a logical mind, which meant he couldn't wrap his mind around this. It had taken him long enough to realize magic was real after spending many years without it, but this was different, this was unreal. How could a muggle command such abilities and without a wand, it was just mentally crushing.

"Ugh", Mark grunted as he thought about these latest developments.

"What's bothering you Mark?" Harry asked, knowing what it was, but hoping Mark would feel better if they talked about it.

"What do you think" Mark replied, " Some kid we barely recognize walks up to us and shoves us against the wall with the lift of his hand. It is simply unimaginable".

"Well let us discuss the possibilities on the way home, I don't think there is much of a point in staying out late with this storm blowing in, it's amazing that the rain hasn't hit us yet."

"Oh course", Mark said, "Well perhaps Crow fixed the effects".

"Oh no I doubt that, we may have had an intellectual discussion, but you have to remember that we are only ten year olds. Even if he was that tech smart, which he might actually be, he wouldn't be able to move in equipment of that caliber himself in that time frame."

Mark hated to admit that his only logically sound solution was full of holes. "Perhaps our new colleague had some form of help. If not then maybe he has some sort of gift".

"It is impossible for him to have had help considering his social standings, but a gift may be possible. What if he's some kind of wizard?" Harry pondered.

"No", Mark said bluntly, "Magic isn't real, it's illogical, but perhaps Crow developed some kind of telekinesis".

"Perhaps", Harry said beginning to ponder what Mark said as they walked down to the park (The point at which they went there separate ways home).

It was a quite walk the rest of the way; the two ten year olds were made tense by the increasingly darkening clouds and the rapidly growing wind. Lightning flashed in the back round, but that only hastened there pace. The temperature was slowly growing colder, which only slowed the pace but they couldn't stop moving. They could see the park in the distance and that is when they saw Crow.

"What the heck is he doing here", Harry asked.

"Trust me, if I knew he'd be at the park I would've suggested the long way", Mark replied, " Perhaps we should confront him".

" Perhaps we should" Harry agreed.

"Or perhaps you should just look up and talk to him" Crow said, a now familiarly mad smile etched across his face, "Because frankly gentlemen this is rude, just conversation about me when I'm just out of earshot".

Mark and Harry jumped back and immediately assumed the standard combat pose they had been working on recently. The two boys began circling Crow's perimeter to throw him off guard.

"Rude just rude", Crow said, now frowning, "And here I thought we might be friends. Oh well then I guess my initial sense was correct".

The two boys didn't lower their guards, " Cut the crap Crow, you never wanted to be friends", Mark said, "and what did you mean by initial sense?"

"Well I should think it would be obvious my not friends, given the fact that I clearly have an advanced intellect and I have no family to hold me back, I wonder throughout the world and due as I please. I am ten, so I've yet to leave my home country of Britain and I haven't even traveled to far at all yet to think about it. My goal is to simply follow my own intuition and smite down anyone that I view bad. It is a charmed life being me really and you've now made my list", Crow said in one breath.

"You're… going… to… kill… us?" Harry asked, his guard lowering from fear.

"HARRY don't let his mind games lower your guard!" Mark yelled over the wind.

"Oh heavens no boys I'm not going to kill you… yet, that would be no fun. No this game of ours is going to last as long as you two can entertain me", Crow remarked, his smile coming back slowly.

"Harry we've humored him enough ENGAGE", Mark yelled as he unflexed his stance and charged Crow.

"Laughable", Crow said.

He side stepped Marks first attack and leaped over the low sleeping kick Mark had followed up. Harry in the meantime had snuck into Crows blind spot and was prepping for a powerful jab, when Crow jumped at heads height and made his own sweeping kick. Harry flew back and hit a streetlight. Crow turned around and faced Mark, the two stared each down neither one moving an inch. Mark blinked.

"Ha I win the staring contest", Crow said gleefully.

"What?" Mark and Harry said simultaneously.

"That was fun gentlemen, I see this back and forth will keep me entertained for quite some time to come, but realize you two had no chance I didn't even use my skill", Crow said mockingly, "Well that's all for now. Goodbye and take care, I wouldn't want you two to die on me".

Crow ran to the nearest building and jumped onto the roof.

"Wait come back!" Harry yelled to the fleeing image of Crow, "What the in the world _is_ he?"

"He's Crow Harry, he's simply Crow. Now lets see if we can get some candy, I think the storm might be clearing".

* * *

><p>"MAN THIS WAS A BAD DAY", Mark yelled to himself as he crawled into his home. Considering his day he had reason to be upset, Crow had upset the status queue and if there is one thing Mark couldn't live without it was the status queue.<p>

To make matters worse Mark and Harry weren't even better for the experience. They were beaten down fully and utterly and they didn't even see anything tactically useful.

Crow beat them in only a hand full of moves. Worse yet all he did was counter their moves.

The two boys had limped home and they had nothing to gain from it. He was mortified.

He tried to look at the positives, but he saw no way in his current skill level to stop Crow. All he could do was try to grow in strength, but wasn't he already supposed to be doing that?

Mark felt like he was forgetting something, perhaps he was imagining it, but he couldn't shake the feeling. He shrugged it off.

All that was between him and a restful sleep was checking the mail, he never got anything of course, but He couldn't let the mail stack up. Plus it was just to tempting to see which hair care magazines Snape subscribed to. But wait what was this? An odd red letter addressed to him from Snape. It began to float and rip open.

"YOU INSOLENT CHILD" the letter yelled with Snape's voice, "How dare you ignore my express orders to give me progress reports on your work if your not dead from some threat then you will wish you were if you continue to disobey me!"

"What on Earth are you blabbing on about you crazy piece of parchment?" Mark asked.

"You agreed to send letters on your progress weekly and you have yet to send a single one after the first. Do you even comprehend how important your job is, I suppose not if you're being this careless. I will give you ONE more chance to prove yourself worthy by continuing your letters! By the way I will be administrating I level 1 potions exam as soon as I return to my home, which I expect to be spotless once I return. I had to order my house-elf to stay away from this home ever since you moved in and I can't let house become unruly. That is all you insufferable brat." The letter finished.

It ate itself into pieces and fell onto the floor.

"Just freaking great!" Mark grunted, "As if my life wasn't hard enough. Why do I have all this responsibility!"

"I'M ONLY TEN YEARS OLD".

* * *

><p>"Hahahah", Dumbledore laughed to himself. He felt ecstatic that his plans had worked out so successfully. Crow truly was one of his masterpieces.<p>

"Headmaster", Snape said.

"Snape don't distract me while I'm contemplating, and I was having such a daydream too", The Headmaster said mostly to himself.

"Headmaster, what on Earth did you do to that child, I mean of course he was a bit mad to begin with, but this was… inhuman. He was gentle before, even sane, but now he is just insane." Snape finished. He felt lower than he had in a long time, he thought picking Crow for the next target was a good idea, but he was worse than anything he could have dreamed up in his worst nightmare.

"It was simple enough Severus, all the ingredients were put in place. The child had an advanced intellect and esp. to top it off, sadly this miracle of nature was closely reaching his limit, thus his intellect was slowly slowing down in expansion." Dumbeldore said.

He continued, "To fix this disaster before it could begin I cast a variety of high leveled charms on his mind to make his intellect limitless. I ended up using many of the same charms I had used on myself, with one difference; with me I placed a mental limit so I couldn't go insane, with Crow there is no limit, so he will be thrust into limitless paranoia. After that it was simple to put the thought into his head to dislike the boys, and with his paranoia that's all it takes."

"Sir that is one of your most ingenious plans ever", Snape said. That is one of your most insane plans ever, Snape thought, proper mental wards up of course.

"I know Severus, the only question is how to out do myself next. If all goes well, Crow will give me plenty of time to think of that before we dispose of him."

"Oh and before I forget, Severus that was a lovely costume Mark made of you earlier. I do hope he didn't break anything valuable to make it", Albus said happily.

That tore it; you can only push one man so far, some how some day Snape would have his payback against Dumbledore and Mark as well.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. A new character and the same old Albus. Get used to Crow, he's here to stay… for now. The next chapter will be out shortly, comment please there are no bad ideas.<strong>


	9. Things Couldn't Possibly Get Worse

**Ch. 10 Thing's couldn't possibly get worse**

**Some time has passed since Crow makes his grand arrival. Mark and Harry try to solve him, but Crow remains an enigma. Mark finally resumes his studies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and probably never will.**

It had been nearly a month since Crow had made his presence known. Needless to say things weren't going as well as the boys could hope.

Mark had long since confirmed Crows enmity by looking into the Foe glass. To his relief, Carter didn't even register on the glass, but it did somewhat disturb Mark how prominent Harry's family was on the glass.

Apart from a few minor mishaps Crow had been almost tame, well almost.

Crow had the unfavorable ability of being able to pop in and out without notice, which had explained why Crow was almost never seen in class.

As far as Harry had gathered over his research, Crow showed up an average of one and a half days per week. That wasn't even in one time; the one and a half days were spread over the whole week.

Crow might show up for role call, leave for three hours only to show up out of nowhere right before lunch was going to start.

Unfortunately for the two boys most of the time Crow showed up in school was to set up some elaborate (or more often simple) prank.

One such example was during the second Monday of November. Harry and Mark were studying diligently as always when their chairs began to squirm out from under them of 'their own accords'. At first the two just decided to ignore it, but it soon became too prominent to ignore. They turned around to see an overjoyed Crow giggling to himself in the corner. Then he pulled the chairs completely.

The boys fell onto the ground and the teacher blamed 'them' for 'their' foolishness. Crow was gone the next time they looked back.

After nearly a month of these juvenile assaults Mark and Harry had gotten their fill of Crow and were preparing for retaliatory strikes.

"Mark any ideas yet", Harry asked.

"Nope", Mark replied.

They had been brainstorming for almost a week with no solution.

"Well let's review what we know… again. We know that Crow is a formidable fighter even without his powers. Also when he does use his power he is unstoppable. Apart from that even if we did corner him he would just squirm away while if we look away for a second. Pus his mentally unstable", Mark said.

"And that's really it. That's all?" Harry asked.

"Sadly, perhaps it's time to do a bit of reconnaissance on Crow", Mark suggested, "Other than that we have nothing".

"Fine when can we start?" Harry asked.

"Harry I'm going to do this myself", Mark said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It would be easier for one person to follow him than two, perhaps you should spend the afternoon polishing your fighting skills for the inevitable next fight." Mark suggested, hoping Harry accept this.

Harry was silent for a minute, and then he said, "Fine, just don't let Crow find you or you might end up doing a lot more than reconnaissance".

"Okay, we'll meet up tomorrow on Sunday" Mark finished.

"Agreed", Harry replied.

* * *

><p>It had been getting colder in Little Whinging, but Mark couldn't complain. He liked it better that way anyways, after spending the previous three years in a mountain base, but he couldn't think of that now.<p>

Crow was out there, but Mark hadn't the slightest idea where he could find him.

He decided to begin his search at the park, but no luck. Some kids said they saw someone with Crow's appearance, but that was an hour ago.

Second he tried the library, maybe Crow stayed there? Again nothing, Crow was seen twenty minutes before, but was only walking threw.

Third Mark thought that he might as well check the orphanage. Crow had no family to speak of, so maybe he was an orphan? Nope, Crow had never stayed there, but the nun in charge said that she had seen Crow leave in the direction of the neighboring woods just a few minutes ago.

Mark went to Snape's house to grab some vials of darkness powder on the way and began his trek into the woods.

For the past few months Mark had been avoiding the woods at all cost, thee memories of Stan were too much for him to bear. This however was to good of a lead to pass up.

If Crow was in this forest, then surely he could find him from the tent in the middle of woods. It was put there purposely to give a tactical advantage on the entire forest right?

Mark passed the tree markers that showed the way only to those who know how to read, when he finally did get to the tent he was surprised on what he saw.

"What in the world?" he thought, "Why does the tent look like someone's been living there? It should be covered in leaves and branches, like the last time, but it's spotless! The grass around it is even cut to a uniform height!"

He got his answer before he could even ask the question, "Oh Mark, how nice of you to stop by", Crow said happily, "Have you come to help me finish that pesky fall cleaning" He finished with his signature smile.

"Don't you mean spring cleaning?" Mark asked, unable to think of anything else.

"I don't understand the question", Crow replied, now looking thoroughly confused.

"Never mind then, what are you doing here?" Mark said.

"Why I live here of course, isn't it obvious. This place was the only residence in the area in my price range that was part of the right school district. It was quite the fixer upper when I moved in, but I fixed it up nice and just in time for the cold months to", Crow finished his explanation in one breath with obvious enthusiasm.

"What do you mean, you sound like you bought this place?" Mark said, now his turn to be confused.

"Yes I did. I have the deed for this fifty cubic feet area. It was quite the purchase, I did have to lie to find an under the table realtor who would actually sell land to a minor. Of course on file I'm officially a 'little' person, but I digress" Crow answered.

"How on Earth did you make enough money to buy this land?" Mark didn't believe Crows words for a minute, but this was his chance to gain some information and if that meant humoring Crow then so be it.

"Well it was simple enough, I just convinced people to give me any money that they may not need at the current time. It didn't take long as this land is dirt cheap". Crow concluded.

"You begged?" Marks asked.

"Heavens no, I, how you say, pick-pocketed them", Crow answered.

"Crow that isn't right. How did you clean everything so quickly though? It must have taken months to make this place look so good. It was in disrepair for years, even when it was used as a base." Mark pondered.

"Look Mark, we both know you don't believe my story for one second and kudos to you for finding such a basic shoddily conceived lie." Crow said.

He continued, "I will tell you once, never question what I say, it will be easier for you to comprehend everything if you just go along with it and have some faith".

"Oh well if that is so then perhaps I should be on my way", Mark said.

He slowly edged his way out of the campsite hoping Crow would let him leave, but he would have no such luck.

"Not so fast", Crow said.

He rushed Mark and punched him in the gut. Mark fell over on the ground and clenched his gut. He reached for a vial of darkness powder.

"Again not so fast", Crow repeated.

Crow lifted his hands and Mark flew up twenty feet into the air. "Let me go Crow", Mark yelled. "Oh let you go? Sure thing", he answered, only to happy to comply. Mark free fell.

He managed to roll on the landing to save himself from the impact, luckily for Mark his bunch of darkness powder vials all cracked open upon impact.

Darkness filled the forest clearing rapidly, giving Mark time to roll into a bush.

"Where are you hiding Mark?" Crow yelled, " I can still feel your presence near by!"

Mark took Crows confusion to book it out of the forest as soon as possible, making as much distance between him and Crow as humanly possible, he heard Crow yell.

"I'LL BE SEEING YOU MARK"

That just made Mark run faster. As soon as he reached Snape's run down old house he locked every door and window, closed every curtain, and then sealed the chimney.

"I really need to paint this place or something", Mark commented after noticing how dreary the place really looked without natural light. The dudgeon like decoration style was just too much. Maybe a lively gold and red color scheme would be nice?

Well perhaps his current desire to stay inside for the time being could be turned into something productive?

Snape had been pretty mad that Mark had been slipping in his studies. Perhaps it was time to open up the old potion book and find something to try.

"Now where on earth did I put that blasted book?" Mark asked himself, "Ah there it is".

Potions for Beginners, Chapter 1 the theory of potions, no. Chapter 2 basic ingredients knowledge and uses, already read it. Chapter 3 how to identify poisons and there most common antidotes, possible if we get desperate. Chapter 4 basic sleeping drafts and elixirs, now that was promising.

Mark decided to spend the remainder of the day brewing a draft of the most potent sleeping potion the book described.

After he gathered all the necessary ingredients then prepared them in the correct manner in Snape's biggest cauldron (Mark always preferred to brew in bulk) and made sure that the fire would stay lit for at least an hour.

After that Mark went to the kitchen, for his new plan to work he would need to do some baking.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up early the next Sunday morning and prepared a breakfast of various muffins for the Durselys before leaving to go to the park.<p>

He had taken Mark's advice and began training for the next Crow encounter. Luckily for him the house was Dursley free all Saturday night as they spent it at one of their parties.

Harry stayed up till the late twilit hours honing his rather weak ten-year-old body to have intense fights only to wake up early the next morning to make sure he didn't miss Mark.

It only took a matter of seconds to reach the park (Harry ran the whole way) and then he sat on his favorite swing for the rest of the morning waiting for Mark.

Then he came, but what on earth was he carrying?

"Morning Harry, I hope yesterday was as productive for you as it was for me" Mark said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, I think I may actually be strong enough to be useful now", Harry replied.

"Harry you're always useful, remember that. We are a united front against all those trying to kill us, which at the moment is Crow. And for the first time in weeks, I have a plan." Mark finished.

"Thanks Mark. By the way, does your plan have to do with that plate you have covered with tin foil?" Harry asked.

"Of course, inside I have the answer to our problems, it is brilliant if I do say so myself", Mark concluded.

"Ok what is it, we should probably get our plan straight before we look for Crow. Who knows how long that will take?" Harry said.

"Don't worry about finding Crow Harry, I found his base yesterday. And regarding the plan, I think it's better if you just follow my lead." Mark answered.

"Wait you actually found his house? Where is it? How do you know it's his?" Harry asked quickly.

"Always the inquisitive one, aren't you Harry? Well his 'house' is this tent in the middle of the woods just past this park. I know it's his because I had a brief conflict with Crow upon entering the general area. It did teach me one important lesson though, and that is that Crow loves to go into long monologues. That is how we will stop him", Mark finished.

"Well I still don't fully understand, but I trust you", Harry said.

"One more thing Harry", Mark said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I brought this piece of taffy for you", Mark said cheerfully.

"Thanks, lets get going", Harry, said.

The party of two started into a run directly into the woods. Harry followed close behind Mark, making sure not to get left behind. They ran for almost three minutes when Mark hushed Harry to a stop.

"Let me check my stuff here", Mark said referencing his plate, "I don't want to mess it up to bad. And you did finish your taffy?"

"Yes Mark, why do you ask?" Harry asked

"Just curious, now lets see if my cupcakes are still intact after that jog", Mark said lifting the foil off the plate to reveal three masterfully decorated cupcakes of generous portions and frosting.

"Cupcakes?" Harry asked, "Your plan is cupcakes?"

"Why yes, but these aren't ordinary cupcakes", Mark started.

"What type of cupcakes are they?" Crow asked.

Harry and Mark jumped back, almost dropping the cupcakes, as they turned to see Crow standing right next to them and gazing lustfully at the pastries.

"Hi Crow", Mark said cautiously, hoping Crow would take his bait, "These happen to be chocolate cupcakes, I made them from scratch yesterday after our spat. I figured these would be a nice sign of peace".

Harry stood quietly waiting to see what would unfold of this event.

"Well I do love chocolate and I see you have three cupcakes there, so should we eat them now?" Crow asks, looking gleefully at the plate.

"Of course Crow", Harry finally said, "Now Mark, which cupcakes are for who?"

"_Good job Harry"_, Mark thought, "_You figured it out"_

"Well Crow gets this one on the right side that's green, I get the one on my side, that's blue, and Harry gets the one on the left, that's orange", Mark said.

They reached for there pasties when.

"I actually would prefer the one next to you Mark, I prefer blue frosting." Crow said as he pulled that one in his direction.

"Sorry, but I already licked that one." Mark replied.

"Then can I have the one for Harry he can have the blue one and you can have the green one", Crow said.

"Crow I really wanted the orange one, that's why I asked Mark to choose that frosting", Harry explained.

"Alright, I get Blue, Mark gets Green, Harry gets Orange", Crow said.

"No" the other two said.

The little argument on who got which cupcake went on so long that no one remembered which belonged to whom in the first place. They all bit into whichever they had in there hands.

"That truly hit the spot, ay boys", Crow said nudging the other two with his elbows.

Crow then hit the ground hard and began to snore.

"How did that work Mark? He switched the cupcakes so many times that it was statistically improbable for him to fall out." Harry asked, having figured out the plan mid-way threw the cupcake switches.

"Simple Harry, every cupcake had a sleeping drug in them", Mark said bluntly, making sure he didn't use the word potion in there. There would be a time for that when it was a year from now.

"What! Then wouldn't we be out too?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I planned for that. You see Harry, that taffy I gave you before we ate the cupcakes was laced with the antidote to the sleep effect, didn't you notice that you were a little wired after you took it, I mean even more wired than the average ten year old", Mark finished.

"Yah I suppose so, what should we do with Crow now that we have him knocked out?" Harry asked.

"Well let me check how far into unconsciousness he is before we move him", Mark suggested.

"Good idea", Harry said.

The two leaned close into see Crows face when his eyes sprang open and he spat in their faces.

"I am so hurt!" Crow exclaimed, " Here, I think you two are extending the olive branch of peace, when it was really the knife in the back of betrayal!"

Crow then sprang to his feet and resumed his tirade.

"I mean really! I was so close to taking you off my list! You two have no idea how bad you messed up", Crow yelled.

"Crow before we have the inevitable fight, tell us how did you resist the sleeping meds?" Harry asked.

"Simple my dear Potter. I am immune to nearly every tranquilizer known to man. Do you to really think that you are the first people to attempt to knock me out? The sheer audacity of the matter, really!" Crow finished as usual in one breath.

"Well is there any chance of peace now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not at all", Crow said quickly, "Now I'm so mad I can't even look at you, goodbye".

At that point Crow lifted his hands and pushed them forward. Harry and Mark flew back all the way out of the forest and nearly to the park.

"You know Mark", Harry started, "I think we need to go back to the planning boards".

"Agreed", Mark said.

At that point they went there separate ways to ice their various new bumps and bruises.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Severus<em>

_ Things aren't going to well over on my end in Little Whinging. The latest threat is quite a bit more potent than anything we could have feared. I thought Carter was bad,but this, this is insane._

_ On a brighter note I have been practicing my potion skills lately and can now brew an excellent sleeping draft along with the antidote to reverse it. I will have a vial ready for your inspection upon your return._

_ Lastly it appears you stores of flour and sugar are severally lacking lately, please send some more post haste!_

_Sincerely, Mark_

"How touching Severus the boy remembered to write, though I don't think he should be calling you by your first name, that is a major sign of disrespect", Dumbeldore said.

"I couldn't agree more Headmaster and my next letter to him will reprimand him completely", Snape said.

"However I do find it touching how much you seem to be treating him as your protégée. Allowing him to use your stores for his potions, I do hope he doesn't cost you much money, that would be regrettable", The Headmaster said.

"Don't kid yourself, Headmaster, I allow him use of my estate out of necessity and nothing more. The thought that he could ever be my apprentice is insanity incarnate", Snape finished.

"Oh pish posh Snape, I am merely making fun", Dumbeldore said.

"Whatever you say headmaster" Snape said, "Whatever you say."

**And there you go, if you would like to make a suggestion on what the next course of action Mark and Harry should take comment it and I will take it into consideration. Chapter 11 'Things got worse' will be out shortly.**


	10. Things Got Worse

**Ch. 11 Things get worse**

**Time went on and Mark was preparing a little thanksgiving meal for himself when an unexpected visitor arrives (Crow). Harry has a visitor (Also Crow). And Crow gets a pet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will.**

Time went on as it always does. Harry had spent the majority of his time staying in his current residence (He never referred to the Dursley's as home), in which he spent his time studying the more advanced schoolbooks he had acquired over the years.

After hours of studying each day after school Harry would exit into the back yard and begin his physical workout. Harry didn't leave the back yard for anything, even to make a distance run, for fear of running into Crow. He however found a rather elegant solution to this problem; he would bother Dudley until he would chase him around in the back yard.

Sadly this was only a temporary fix; he would have a good run, for about one minute. Dudley never could last long enough to give Harry the kind of work he would need to escape anything that could be considered a threat.

More often than not Harry would practice some fighting stances and do some laps around the back yard.

Despite these set backs, Harry still had positive effects from these exercises and then when he went back to continue his studies his mind had a renewed focus and vigor. Harry found some fulfillment in his hard work, even if Mark and him didn't risk meeting for fear Crow would come to them. That is until Crow did come to Harry.

_Ding-Dong_, the bell of number four Privet drive rang out to the tired residents, early in the morning. Vernon, needless to say and as always, was furious.

"Who or _what_ the bloody hell would dare wake me up at this ungodly time in the morning! And on a Saturday, my day off!" Vernon grunted to himself. He was then surprised to see Potter in the kitchen preparing breakfast, "Potter?"

Harry turned around in a shocked manor, he wasn't used to anyone else being up this early, "Yes sir", he said quietly.

"What are you doing up so unfashionable early", Vernon said in a hushed yell.

"What do you mean sir? I wake up earlier than this most of the days, I was just so tired and I couldn't get myself awake until just half an hour ago", Harry said apologetically.

"Why do you wake up so early?" Vernon asked.

"Simple sir, Dudley and yourself enjoy large portions of bacon and other such breakfast foods, so on Saturday I always wake up early and make double portions for the two of you, along with a fruit salad for Mrs. Dursley (Harry knew that Vernon was less likely to yell if Harry never referred to him as uncle or Petunia as aunt)."

"Very well Potter, keep it up and maybe one of these days you'll find a new mat for that room we so kindly provide for you", Vernon of course wasn't showing compassion as much as just attempting to school a _third_ portion of bacon.

"Oh by the way sir, why are you up this early. I don't mean to be disrespectful, but don't you usually enjoy sleeping in much later than this on Saturdays?"

"Right, that's a good question. Why was I up?" Vernon pondered.

Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong

"Of course the door bell! Remember not to be stingy with the bacon boy", Vernon said as he scurried out of the kitchen.

"Yes sir", Harry said, trying his hardest not to laugh at how senile Vernon had just been acting.

Now who could be at the door? Vernon had no clue, but he was damned well about to find out. He walked to the front door and slowly reached for the doorknob. It was to Vernon's distinct surprise that he found a moderately sized ten-year-old boy with black hair and pale skin standing in the pre-sunrise dawn.

"Hello Mr. Dursley, can Harry come out to play?" The boy asked, an odd and creepy smile stretched across his face.

"Why the bloody hell did you want to come to see that boy at this hour! All of this is just so seemingly ridiculous, that boy has no friends and even if he did they would no better than to go to this house this early on a Saturday none the less!" Vernon finished his tirade.

The boy looked into Vernon's eyes in a very penetrating manor, "Answer the question".

"He's in the kitchen Crow", Vernon said in an almost trance like way.

"That is all mind-slave", Crow said. He then pushed Vernon out of the way with surprising force and walked into the house.

"Wait how did you do that? How do I know your name is Crow?" Vernon said bewildered.

"Shut-up and go back to sleep, I'll be gone when you wake and it will all have just been a bad dream", Crow paused for effect, "Now be gone with you".

Vernon was utterly bewildered by what was happening, but he wanted to sleep so badly that he had no choice but to comply. He was in such a sleepy daze and so convinced no child would ever speak to him in that manner that he convinced himself he was asleep. Amazing what denial can do to someone like Vernon Dursley.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Harry was putting some more bacon under the heat lamp Vernon had begged for (He thought it was a necessity, poor misguided fool) when something from a nightmare walked threw the door, namely Crow.

"Hello Harry, are you going to invite me to sit down? I'd ask for some food, but I'm still a bit wary after that trick you pulled on me the other day".

Harry made his best straight face (years of Dursley care had given him a rather good ability to hide his emotions), "Morning, Crow how are you doing this morning? Not causing any trouble I trust?"

"Oh of course, of course. I wouldn't dream of causing trouble. Besides, you should know my style by now, first the peaceful conversation and then the chaos", Crow concluded.

"True, but I can't have you causing havoc in the Dursley residence. They barely let me live here, I can't have you mess things up _again_", Harry said, emphasizing the last word to make sure Crow got the hint.

"Harry, I'm _so_ hurt. You act as if we aren't best buddies. I mean really, it's just a blunt hypocrisy", Crow moaned.

Harry turned from Crow and continued working with the breakfast.

"Crow last I checked, you wanted to kill me and my 'best buddy' so forgive me if I have trouble believing you", Harry grunted.

"_HARRY_ how dare you turn your back on me when _I_ am talking to _YOU_!" Crow was furious and Harry decided it was time to do I bit of damage control. Crow had seen their last trap as a sign of friendship; maybe another gesture would be a good idea?

Harry turned back to Crow's direction quickly as he could, "I apologize Crow, perhaps you could help me with the breakfast and perhaps we can have some food after we finish?"

He looked at Harry then at the food then back to Harry then back to the food then he looked at the floor, "I suppose if you are _offering_ a little bit of_ free _food I could perhaps try a _nibble_. What do I need to do?"

Harry was pleasantly surprised, "Ok Crow, you can fry some bacon".

The next hour and a half went by relatively normally, which was weird considering who he was cooking with. With the extra help Harry was not only able to make the extra bacon Vernon had clearly been drooling on, but also they had time to make muffins, scones, biscuits, and eggs. After they finished Harry prepared to serve breakfast in bed for the Dursleys. Crow and Harry brought trays to Vernon and Petunia, which pleasantly surprised them and they put a try for Dudley in front of the television. Then Harry handed Crow a doggy bag.

"Why thank you, Atticus shall enjoy the bacon", Crow said.

"Atticus?" Harry asked.

"You'll see soon enough. Oh (hmha), preparing that meal was quite a heavy work _load_ (hahmha)", Crow said, for some reason laughing.

"Oh… yeah…" Harry said.

"The Dursley's shall _never_ consider this meal a _number two_ (hahamah)", Crow laughed again under his breath.

" I suppose not Crow, now do you have somewhere to be, or something to do?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes how could I forget. I can't just _dump _everything (hahmaha) the consequences would be (hmha) _Explosive_ (hahahmahaha)", Crow finished.

With that sentiment Crow left the house and disappeared into the morning mist. Harry was left with a new sense that there was hope for their friendship yet when…

"Oh BLOODY HELL!" Vernon screamed, "I NEED the lavatory NOW".

"Go downstairs!" Petunia said, "I'm going to be powdering my nose for quite a _(ugh)_ while." This was bad.

"You can powder your nose LATER I need to use the toilet!" Vernon clearly didn't get it.

"OH, ohhhhhhh", Dudley also was using the restroom, but downstairs, "Why is this _happening"_.

"Vernon, call someone!" Petunia yelled, "I can't handle this".

"Not now woman! I need to get to the third restroom!" Vernon grunted as he raced down the stairs, holding his pants up, "**You. **This is **your** doing. Mark my words, you shall be punished for this (ugh) just after I finish in the bathroom".

Hours passed and the Dursley's remained in their individual bathrooms. Harry dreaded the time when they came out, for he knew then all hell would break loose. Harry paced back and forth and then out of nowhere the groans of uncomfortable Dursleys stopped. The doors slammed open and Vernon came out, and he was mad.

"You boy shall be lucky if you ever see the light of day again", Vernon said in a voice that was _so_ furious he wasn't even yelling, that scared Harry immensely.

Harry was then condemned to what might be considered the worst punishment he ever endured, (so brutal it wouldn't fit the teen rating of this fic.).

* * *

><p>It had been six days since Mark had seen or heard from Harry, he hadn't been in school for the past four days, which concerned Mark greatly. When he checked the Foe Glass he was almost surprised to see the greatest threat to Harry's life had become his uncle Vernon. In fact he had become such a threat that he almost blotted out every other person on the glass.<p>

Mark would have been scared for Harry's life if it weren't for the fact after time Vernon's figure on the glass grew smaller and Harry was still alive. That at least was a positive.

Mark thought back to his old briefing before he came to the England. The Dursley's did have a tendency to abuse Harry, though horrible it might be Mark was under strict orders to never harm Harry's guardians.

It made Mark feel sick, how he couldn't do anything to stop them, but he can't very well take Harry's protection away from him, even at such an immense cost. Harry would have to wait regardless, for today was Thanksgiving and Mark was feeling patriotic. He had even organized for a forged letter to get him out of school early.

Despite all of his work problems, Mark was excited to celebrate a normal holiday for just once.

After lunch he made his way to Snape's home to begin preparations for his meal, and he did intend to go above and beyond, even if he was the only one who would be eating it.

Mark entered the kitchen and threw some wood on the stove then added some onto the fireplace in the parlor and dining room. Everything was looking perfect for a peaceful night alone, but then he heard the door knock.

Knock-Knock

"Who could that be?" Mark said to himself. He was more than a little curious, honestly who would be here.

He opened the door to see the overly peculiar sight of Crow with what appeared to be a dead pheasant in his hand, hanging by the foot. Next to him was wily looking wolf.

"Ah, hello Crow, what do I owe this distinct pleasure?" Mark was hoping Crow would keep to the philosophy of chatting before acting.

"Oh aren't you going to invite your good buddy Crow into your house, maybe put a bowl of water out for Atticus? It is ever so cold and we were hoping to help you have a traditional thanksgiving, we even brought you a turkey", Crow said.

"Crow when did we become friends, last I checked you wanted to kill me", Mark said confused.

"Why does everyone always say that, oh well", Crow sighed.

"Well if you really want to help, then perhaps you can help me cook the dinner? Maybe you can stay for a while", Mark said, passing an olive branch, "Oh and one more thing, that's a pheasant not a turkey".

"Thank you Mark, that sounds great. Wait THIS isn't a TURKEY!" Crow was surprised and annoyed; he turned to his apparent wolf and said in a hushed tone, "This isn't a turkey (Wolf responds). I don't care if turkeys aren't indigenous to this area; you said that wouldn't be a problem! (Wolf begs). Okay Atticus, I can never stay mad at you, but what are we going to do with a stupid pheasant".

"Crow if it helps at all, I don't care if it's a pheasant or turkey they both taste similar if seasoned properly. So why don't you come in and warm up, so we can start cooking the meal?" Mark asked.

Crow stood their, looked at Mark then at his wolf then back to Mark then back to the wolf, "Okay, I'm never one to turn down free food".

"Right then, let's start the meal".

Just like that Mark and Crow spent the next several hours cooking preparing and cooking the pheasant, it was surprising how quickly Crow could gut an animal with his powers, it was also very frightening. Regardless of that momentary set back, the two did have a decently civil time making the food. If Mark avoided certain subjects, like his wolf then things would be fine. Mark was concerned however that Crow might poison the food, so he asked.

"Crow, you're not trying to poison me are you?" Mark asked, trying to be as to the point as possible.

"Oh no, I don't do the same bit twice in one week", Crow said simply, more focused on his potato's than the conversation.

"What do you mean, not twice in one week?" Mark asked.

"Well I suppose that I should tell you, I paid a visit to Harry the other day. He invited me for brunch and I of course accepted. I was helping him prepare a delightful meal for his family and I added some laxatives into the baked goods. It was nothing major, he was just sent to cupboard and horribly beaten… you know the usual", Crow finished, while wolf yawned.

"That is awful! How could you send him out to dry like that," Mark began, "I knew you wanted to torment us, but that is just beastly. How do I know you won't just do that to me?"

"I won't do that to you because of the truce"

"What truce?" Mark asked.

"The holiday truce, every year I choose one holiday to claim a truce upon. I decided as you are American, I will choose an American holiday. Seeing as Thanksgiving was the nearest holiday, I decided to choose it. So I should tell you, the rules are that we will be in complete truce until midnight of the appointed day, that is all." Crow finished.

"You're joking. That is just too convenient", Mark said blatantly.

"It may seem that way, but remember what I already said about not ever questioning my nature. The entire time space continuum would rip apart if you questioned everything, so put that inquisitive on sleep mode and let's cook some food".

Mark decided although Crow was an immense threat to his life, he really had no choice but to humor Crow if that meant temporary peace. It was simple enough, cook some food, eat, and then show Crow out the door before midnight.

It was hours before they finally turned of the burners. It was so long before they sat down to eat the meal of epic proportions. They then sat in Snape's dining room at opposite sides of his long table with Atticus the wolf sitting with his own plate on the floor.

"Mark can I ask you a simple question?" Crow asked.

"You kinda just did, but okay", Mark replied.

"Why does this house look like a dungeon? It is just a little weird for a domestic neighborhood to be decorated in this manor. Also why is this place bigger on the inside than the outside?" Crow finished, his own curiosity gotten the best of him.

"The owner of this residence if a little creepy and I suppose he likes living in a dungeon for some reason and I have no idea what you mean by bigger on the inside", Mark said covering his biggest mistake of the evening. Why didn't he think before letting a muggle into a prominent wizard's home?

"Relax Mark I was messing with you. I know about magic and Snape; it was fun to watch you freak out so much", Crow said, smile gleaming.

"How", was all Mark could think to say.

"Simple enough my friend, I have been given a great gift, meaning my power. Thus wizards feared that I would be the beginning of a new breed of muggle that would rise up against them. It is quite amazing how paranoid your world is. I, however, caught on to their ruse and went on the lamb. After years of hiding I decided to fight back and then began working for the noble goal of destroying all bad wizards", Crow finished in one breath. Mark was about to dig in when Crow said,

"Aren't we going to say grace?" Crow said.

"Um okay"

It shocked Mark that someone as nuts as Crow could still believe in God. It made him question his own religious beliefs as opposed to magic.

Mark sat there, mentally digesting this, when he decided to get Crow's story straight.

"Is any of that true?" Mark asked.

"Probably, in all honesty I don't know anymore. I tend to mix my stories up quite a bit".

"I've noticed", Mark finished.

The rest of the meal went without much of a hitch; Crow was normal by most standards (even though he did talk to his wolf in a strange barking every once in a while, Mark ignored it).

They eventually went into the den and began to crack open Snape's store of butter beer.

"You ever thought about redecorating this place?" Crow said in between gulps.

"Actually yes, I can mix the paints and dies for carpets, but I can't choose a color scheme", Mark concluded.

"Any ideas?" Crow said with oddly mischievous interest.

"I was thinking red with gold borders on the walls then a checkered gold and red for the floor", Mark said wistfully.

"Wonderful, I think you should do it, this is clearly to gloomy. I personally think that gold and red would liven this place up immensely", Crow concluded.

"You really think so?"

"Of course".

Mark was in a daze after so many butter beers; even without alcohol it still put him into a stupor. He dragged himself to bed and collapsed with utter content.

Another few hours passed.

Crash

Mark sprang out of bed as fast as possible. He then proceeded to run out of his room and to the den. "Hoe could I forget to send Crow on his way?" he thought, "What time is it anyways?"

_Bang. Crash._

The first clock he ran past read 12:01 a.m. Okay it has been one minute since the truce ended, even Crow couldn't cause too much damage in one minute. He was wrong.

Mark entered the den to find Crow was gone and everything was destroyed. The walls were scorched, the carpet was gone, the furniture was scarred with claw marks, and, perhaps most importantly, all the leftovers were gone.

Mark saw a letter on the fireplaces mantle, it read,

_Dear Mark,_

_I decided to start with those renovations we talked about. By the way I also redecorated the other den, dining room, kitchen, and the bathroom. No need to thank me._

_-Philip Crow_

"**CROW**", Mark yelled into the night.

* * *

><p>"Excellent, just simply excellent", Albus said to himself, Snape listening behind him, "The two boys are doing far better than I thought they would".<p>

"What do you mean Headmaster, Potter is indisposed and Mark, well lets just say that he has a lot worse coming to him if he doesn't fix my home", Snape concluded with some added vigor, thinking about how Mark could have let that psycho in his house.

"Now Severus, let's not get snippy. I do think he was going to renovate your house anyways, what was the color scheme he wanted… oh yes _gold and red_." Dumbledore was playing a little game Snape referred to as poke caged bear. Snape can't do anything to stop Albus, and Albus can make him as angry as possible.

"Very well Headmaster, is that all"

"For now Snape, for now".

**And thus ends another chapter, please comment ideas. Ch. 12 will be out in a week or so.**


	11. Severus Returns

**Harry Potter and the Foe Glass**

**Ch. 12 Severus returns**

**I have decided that this chapter will have a slightly lighter point of view and be for comedy relief. I need a break from the stressful action.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the likeness**

Mark couldn't help but think he brought the events of thanksgiving upon himself. He should have known that Crow would pull some kind of trick if Mark let him in the house. He was just so darn convincing.

After the utter destruction of Snape's residence Mark contacted the school and claimed he was sick. He used the free time to work on repairs, but shortly after he began Crow came back.

Knock-Knock

Mark walked to the door to find Crow standing in the doorway with an apron, a paintbrush and a winning smile.

"Hello, just thought I'd help", Crow said blissfully.

Sadly for Crow, Mark had indeed learned his lesson; he slammed the door in Crow's cheerful face. Luckily for Mark the house was charmed with every foreseeable magical defense.

Mark worried about Harry, who if the Foe glass was right was still in danger, but Mark had his own problems.

Crow remained at the door for hours to remain knocking at regular intervals. To make matters worse, Atticus the wolf was taking up residence in Snape's front yard patrolling back and forth. The canine gave Mark the evil eye until he closed the blinds to get some peace.

The day went on, Mark constructed some minor furniture, such as chairs and a couch (he would attempt to install padding later). He then went on to weave some carpet (he used the excess material from the destroyed carpeting). The sound of Crow's never ending knocking and the wolf's howls eventually got to Mark, so he went to the potions chamber in the basement. Once there, he commenced the mixing of his paints.

The next couple days went on in a similar fashion, Crow would arrive early every morning and knock till late the evening, and Atticus, well Atticus never really left the yard. Out of pity, Mark would throw a steak out daily.

As the days went onwards the house became more and more light. The house soon felt brighter than it ever had been before now. The time went by he found the house started to feel like home. The gold and red scheme was a great idea and Mark couldn't help but overdo it.

All the walls were red with a gold stripes, and even all the furniture was padded and stitched with gold and red fabrics. To make the crowning achievement, Mark began carving out the image of a lion from a block of wood he found in the back yard (oddly enough Crow didn't ever try going back there).

The lion carving took the entire seventh day to carve then paint, but it was worth it. Mark placed it on the wall above the main den's fireplace. The house was now complete.

As if on cue, December 2nd, the day after he finished, Mark received a letter from Snape.

_To Mark, _

_I have arranged to leave Hogwarts early by finding a short notice substitute to see your progress first-hand. I shall be at my domicile on the third of December, make sure my home is in a presentable state. Along with that remember I will be examining your progress in the fine art of Potions crafting. Be prepared._

_Sincerely, Severus Snape_

_P.S. You are never to refer to me as Severus. For that you shall suffer my full distaste._

Mark wasn't worried about Snape's empty threats. In fact he was positive that Snape would be utterly dumbstruck with joy when he saw his house.

Mark ate a breath meal then went to his bed for a restful sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry was in pain that much was certain, but then again he had been in pain for the past two weeks without so much as a reprieve.<p>

He thought the first day was bad enough, he was exiled to his cupboard with no food no water and no bathroom.

The second day however, proved to be far worse. Harry was forced to do all chores he usually did, but with intense supervision to make sure he didn't 'poison' their food again. To make matters worse Harry didn't even have the reprieve of school; the Dursley's kept him home (if you could call it that) to do any projects they wanted done around the house but were to lazy to accomplish themselves.

They didn't even bother to listen to Harry whenever he tried to tell them he didn't add anything toxic. Harry told them the truth that Crow did it, but they didn't believe him. Vernon was so far in his own denial that he refused to accept his encounter with Crow was real.

By the second week he was torn from exhaustions, but he couldn't help but feel Mark was in more danger than he was.

* * *

><p>Mark awoke feeling better than he had in awhile. He knew he was still was making no headwind with Crow, but he just had a positive outlook. Snape was coming back today and Mark just felt in his soul that Snape would be happy.<p>

The prospect that Mark cared so much about Snape's opinion mildly disturbed him, but he didn't let him ruin the buzz that filled him with the sense of joy he now felt. It was odd, but Mark had since accepted he would never fit in, at least with the conventional set of people, so it bothered him little.

He was in such a good mood he decided it was time to let some sun into the house; this would liven up and even make the renovations more pronounced.

To his moderate surprise it appeared Crow had stayed in his yard all night… again. Atticus the wolf was there as well, Mark wondered if he even ever moved from that spot. Given the fact that all the meat Mark threw him was untouched he decided probably not.

On the thought of food Mark went to acquire his own breakfast, I delightful pastry that he reversed engineered the recipe to from one of Harry's. Mark had a basket made for the return of the houses master. It still bothered him how much he was trying to please someone he didn't like all that well, oh well it was probably nothing.

Time passed as Mark went to read his potions book, he had long finished reading it, but he wanted to memorize it for future reference. He decided in between chapters to check the Foe Glass (he still had to remember his work, even if was relaxing), from what he could tell Harry vitals showed he was stressed. Mark assumed he was exercising, so he shrugged it off.

In the middle of the last chapter Mark heard the crack of what he assumed to be an apparating wizard, he ran to the window to see what was going on.

No surprise, Snape was back. What followed his arrival could only be described as controlled chaos.

"Hey mister, I would like a word or two!" Crow yelled.

Snape kept walking with his usual manner of brisk coldness.

"Sir I would advise you to turn in my direction _now_", Crow continued.

Snape not only ignored him, but also pulled his cloak up to block Crow from his view.

"I tried to be patient, but you have asked for it _Sir._ Atticus if you would be so kind as to get the attention of our rather bat oriented friend", Crow said slyly.

Atticus moved for the first time in a week and got ready to pounce on Snape. In mid leap Snape released his wand from it's holster and cast a quick stun that knocked Atticus on his fluffy but.

"You monster! I will _destroy_** you**", Crow said the last word so coldly, Mark felt chills all the way from his seat and that was next to a roaring fireplace.

Crow leaped with surprising agility onto Snape's back and began beating him mercilessly. Now Snape must have an amazing pain tolerance, because he was hit repeatedly for the rest of the thirty seconds it took him to walk to his door. Once there he grabbed Crow and tossed him onto the yard.

"I suggest you cease and desist child, or I won't be so _civil_", Snape said with emphasis on the last word.

"And I thought I was weird, oh well just know you brought this upon yourself, Severus", Crow said with renewed vigor.

Crow lifted his hands in preparation to send Snape skyward, but Snape cast protego on himself right before it hit. Instead of Snape lifting up, Crow got knocked down, hard.

"I'll get you for this one day!" Crow yelled and he ran into the distance, "Come Atticus".

The wolf got up, shook its fur a bit and ran after its master. Snape meanwhile opened the door. This was the big moment.

"What the bloody hell happened to my house!" Snape said, his voice rising as the sentence went on.

"Isn't it wonderful, that kid you scared off your yard broke everything, so I decided it would be best to renovate this place", Mark finished with a smile.

"Before I just lose it, what on Earth gave you the idea for the color scheme?" Snape said in a low growl.

"Well I wasn't sure about it, I mean I gold and red were definitely one of my top choices, but I wasn't going to chose it until the same kid you scared off convinced me to use red".

"Why were you taking his advice", Snape said with barely contained rage on the horizon.

"Well I let him come in for Thanksgiving dinner".

"Let me stop you there. What the bloody hell is Thanksgiving and why would you let someone as unstable as _him_ join you for a meal?" Snape asked.

"It's an American holiday", Mark started, "He came with a pheasant, I couldn't really send the poor kid away, this holiday is about sharing what you have and making up your differences".

"Of course you could turn him away. Do you not realize that the entrances of my house and back yard are enchanted to never allow anyone who isn't expressly invited into the house or property!" Snape finished in a hush.

"But sir" Mark complained.

"I don't want to here this from you. You can count yourself lucky that you're not at Hogwarts yet, trust me if you were you would face punishment beyond your worst nightmares. As it is you are not… yet, but I will still punish you. As of now, you shall act as my house elf until the end of my stay".

"What why?" Mark tried to say more, but he couldn't get the words out.

"Did it once cross your mind that I might have liked the way my home was before?"

"How could anyone like this house the way it was, it wasn't far off from being a dungeon?" Mark yelled.

"Have you no competence? As potions master and head of the noble house of Slytherin I live in the dungeons!" Snape said, this being the most emotion Mark had ever seen out of the wizard in the entire time he knew him.

"Oh, it appears I dropped the ball here", Mark said guiltily.

"Yes, yes you did boy. I cannot believe that you would be this stupid. Another thing, do you even realize why I am so enraged by the _color_ of my house?" He asked.

"No, sir", Mark said.

"My Hogwarts house is Slytherin our colors are a emerald green and silver. Gryffindor, our greatest rival and hated enemy's, house colors are _red_ and _gold_. The Slytherin symbol is a snake. You put a _lion_ on my mantle, the symbol of Gryffindor. Do you see a problem in this situation?"

"Oh my, I do believe I've caused quite the conundrum".

"You think?" Snape said.

There was a small silence. Mark finally spoke up.

"I will begin work immediately, the place could be back to normal in a week", Mark said.

"How long if you dye everything from red and gold to silver and emerald?" Snape asked, his hands were on his forehead out of frustration.

"About half a week. Why?"

"Let it be done then. Remember to peel off the gold and red paint, don't just paint over it and dispose of the _lion_ immediately", Snape finished, his desires made open.

"How about I try to carve the lion into a snake?" Mark asked.

"Let it be down"

* * *

><p>Days passed, Mark slowly changed the house from its bright colors of the apparent house of the brave to the quite cool of the house of the cunning. Things slowly improved between Snape and him as the house developed.<p>

Snape slowly stopped spilling out order after order and allowed Mark the slightest bit of breathing room. He took the opportunity to assign potions work that Snape needed or just wanted done for his personal use. It was very tedious, but Mark was slowly becoming more skilled at the craft he even showed a certain talent for it.

Despite Marks newfound pride in his potion making he couldn't help but feel Snape was merely testing him.

After the house was long paved silver and emerald and the lion made a snake Mark began to question the reasons for Snape's series of tests. This led to him inevitably calling Snape out on it.

"Snape might I have a word?" Mark asked.

"Never refer to your superiors without a _sir_ in front of it. I suppose you just can't expect an _American_ for manners though. What do you want?" He replied in his usual droll.

"Why are you hazing me so much? I understand I infuriated you, but some mercy would be appreciated. I am just a child, or have you forgotten", Mark finished.

Snape stood thinking for a moment, Mark could only think that he was just trying to get him to crack under suspense.

"Boy, the reason I having been _hazing_ you is because I'm preparing you for the exam I **told** you I would be giving you upon my return", Snape hissed out.

Mark again was dumbstruck; once again his forgetfulness had cost him dearly. He truly need something to aid his memory, perhaps a Remembrall.

"Sorry sir, if I had known then I would have formally prepared", He countered.

"You _did_ know", Snape spat out.

"Then I shall prepare _now_. When did you plan to make the test?" He asked.

"**Now**", the potions master said.

Mark gulped.

* * *

><p>Harry had finally reached the conclusion of his punishment once Petunia realized she, along with the rest of their family had lost weight due to the mishap. Harry, for sanity's sake, didn't dwell on such details. The gist of it was that once again Harry was a free boy.<p>

Freedom however might not have been the best choice of words.

"But why can't I leave the house Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

"Because, during your punishment you contracted various (she paused) _accidents_", She said bluntly.

"You mean when Uncle Vernon-".

"Yes I mean when your Uncle Vernon caused the _accidents_", Petunia said, trying her hardest not to point out how abusive her husband was. Again Harry couldn't help but realize how powerful denial really could be.

"All I want to do is play in the back yard, please", Harry pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk someone seeing you in your _injured_ state. It would cause a disaster, perhaps even rumors and that is that", she concluded.

Harry couldn't argue past that. He would due his best to retain some sense of activity, like running up and down the stairs bringing people things when they were to lazy to get it themselves. Harry tried to practice fighting, but it seemed whenever he was about to make a breakthrough with some move he was practicing a Dursley would stop him and ask what he was doing. Or at least Dudley and Petunia would ask, Vernon would yell at him to stop.

Life began to get boring; Harry couldn't help but admit his boredom. He had no other option but fill his time with his studies. Even though school wasn't out for break yet, Vernon and Petunia didn't care enough to put him back to school, especially if people might question his bruises.

By the middle of December Harry had read and down so much schoolwork he had learned the equivalent of three months of regular class. With the fact he was already ahead of his class by one and a half years he figured he might actually be able to relax a bit.

In his utter boredom Harry often dwelled his thoughts on what the plan was for Crow. He eventually accepted the inevitable that Mark and him would just have to go for broke with one decisive battle.

* * *

><p>"Excellent, simply excellent", the headmaster said to himself as he often did, "I can't help but pat myself on the back, figuratively of course. Anything to add Fawkes?"<p>

The phoenix woke from it's nap and responded threw the usual familiar speak.

"_Oh so Severus is gone so now you'll finally go back to talking to me?" _the phoenix said irritably.

"Fawkes, you know I can't very well just talk to you with other company around, that would be rude. Besides, it makes me seem crazy".

"_But Albus, you are crazy", _the phoenix quipped.

"Please I am not, perhaps eccentric, but not insane in the slightest. Now about the boys", Albus replied.

"_I think it is somewhat barbaric. They are children not weapons for fine tuning"_, Fawkes replied.

"That is yet to be seen my old friend. Do you think they have the power necessary to defeat young Phillip?" The headmaster asked.

"_Well I'm not truly sure. Philip is the only person I know more insane than you, but I don't really know to many people. Why don't you let me out more"_, the phoenix asked.

"We've been over this, I can't show off my power. The fool Fudge is already showing signs of paranoia, I can't make him think I'm a threat by flaunting such a powerful asset", Albus concluded.

"_Well I am quite impressive"_, Fawkes said, now distracted.

"That you are Fawkes, that you are".

**And that concludes another chapter. Chapter 13 will be out shortly and it will prove the end of the Crow saga, but don't think he's going to fade like Carter; nope I have big plans for him. Please comment or recommend to friends or anything to help me get hits please, I'm desperate.**


	12. Battle on Christmas Eve

Harry Potter and the Foe Glass

**Ch. 13 Battle on Christmas Eve**

**Harry has healed and Mark is now back at large. The time has come to end the Crow saga and move onto the next threat; Mark has a plan of action, which is more than can be said about Harry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any likeness, J.K. Rowling does**

Time went onward as it usually does. Mark spent most of his days in a stressed state unbefitting of any ten year old. His stress reaches down to a renewed struggle against Crow and a feeling of being trapped.

His mind drifted threw endless possibilities of equally endless scenarios. All of which had the same conclusion, defeat.

Mark checked his potions arsenal for anything remotely useful, but nothing came up that he could make with his meager skill level. Things looked hopeless.

Then on the twenty third of December Mark swallowed his pride and asked his makeshift guardian for his assistance.

"Sir may I enter your study?" Mark began.

"Intrude", was the only response.

Mark entered the office, one of the only rooms in the manor (generous title, I know) that was never tarnished or renovated (for pure reason the same charm on the house was on the room and only Snape could enter uninvited). It was scarcely renovated minus a grand oak desk, a massive caldron over an ever-lit low flame, and a large bookshelf.

"I need to ask you something", Mark, continued, once fully inside the room.

"Spit it out boy".

"It's just, how did you beat Crow the other day, I've been looking for the longest time for any possible reason or rhythm to him, but nothing comes up. He quite literally had no weaknesses, or least I thought so. Then you walk in from half a year of deskwork and you force him into a retreat without breaking stride to the door. I guess I just want to know how?" Mark finished in a rush.

Snape looked at the boy with what someone who didn't know him might have mistaken for pity, but of course Severus Snape, esteemed potions master of Hogwarts and head of the noble Slytherin house wouldn't have the need for such petty and useless emotions.

"I am almost astounded by your stupidity boy", was the first response.

Mark visibly responded to the insult by cringing back, "What do you mean sir?"

"The boy, Crow, is not as impenetrable as you make him out to be. In fact he is almost laughably simple to counteract. All you have to do is read his moves and act first. You must have noticed his pattern, I noticed and I've only seen him once", Snape said bluntly.

"Well do you mean the fact that he always chats you up first before he attacks you and I suppose you could also mean how his 'powers' need to be directed by him pointing at his target than his destination", Mark pondered.

"That, boy, is exactly what I mean by that. Now how did I use this to my advantage?" Snape asked.

"You ignored his talkative stage and that made him mad and reckless, you took out the wolf first to make it a fair fight and when he tried to use his power to stop you, you acted first. The only problem is I can't act before his powers kick into effect".

"You don't need to, or have you forgotten that you aren't fighting alone?" Snape asked.

"Of course! With Harry's help one can attract attention while the other can hit Crow from behind", Mark said, his mind now clear of stress and his body to its usual energetic state.

"Precisely, now I'm not going to be here the next time if you need help, as I will be back at Hogwarts, so it is critical for Potter's protection that you remember this process of learning. Think everything threw clearly and find patterns, they lead to weakness", Snape finished.

"So if I'm not being to bold to ask this, why didn't you just tell me that before you left?" Mark said, his ten-year-old nerves getting to him.

"I think it is obvious, some lessons need to be learned first hand, you would have paid no regard to this lesson or heard it but not comprehend it's full meaning. You understand now though don't you?"

"I do. So what should I do next?" Mark asked.

"Go to the park and await Potter, spend your days there until he leaves the safety of his house to search you out. Bring any and all supplies necessary for a battle in the snow; the storms don't so signs of stopping for quite a while. Now off with you", Snape finished.

Mark left the office and went straight to his room, if he was going to have a fight like what he expected then he had some preparing to do.

* * *

><p>It was December 24 and Harry was finally healed enough to go out. Even if he was still bruised up he still could have gone out though. The Dursley's never liked Harry being in the house on holidays, something about them not wanting him in their happy memories.<p>

Harry of course wasn't upset; he always enjoyed a peaceful day to himself out of the Dursley's angry gaze. Today in particular Harry didn't expect a peaceful day to himself, quite the contrary actually; he expected a day of reckless desperation.

As Harry was accustomed to do on such days Harry cooked a meal for the Dursley's (Aunt Petunia helped, not because she wanted to, more because she could make sure nothing _unwanted_ was added). Then Harry bundled up in his heaviest coat, well he only has one coat but it was big and warm since it used to belong to Dudley. After he was ready Harry would leave the house with the instructions to exit the house and refrain from returning until it was late in the evening and then go straight to his cupboard when he did.

And so Harry made his way to the front door with a lunch in hand and a goal in mind, find out what had become of the Crow situation.

As soon as Harry excited the house he realized that was easier said than done. The entire block was covered in a thick sheet of white snow and more was coming down by the second. The snow was reaching the height of Harry's knee at the moment, which of course is bad news for anybody who has I fight in mind.

Harry decided to check for Mark at the park, though unlikely it might be on account of the ever-growing snow drifts. Harry couldn't help but think about how he saw this coming. All week Harry had been stuck inside so when not studying or strategizing he passed the time watching the news or weather.

All week Harry had heard about how this was _the blizzard of the century_, how no one sane would leave the comfort of his or her house, and how you need to show consideration for your fellow man if a car breaks down invite them in (clearly the weather man had never met the Dursleys who would not only refuse a fellow man, but a child who lived with them any shelter).

Harry chuckled to himself, he liked the snow anyways, and the Dursleys can have their crummy Christmas to themselves. All they ever got for him was garbage, literally garbage. The last present Harry received from the Dursleys was a fish head from last night's dinner that Harry had tossed out himself.

Harry was tossed out of his musings by sudden snowfall to the face, "Oh great", he thought, "Now the wind is slowing me down too".

Harry shrugged off the snow from his back and went on his way. He was only a block away from the park now, though he considered that it might be farther considering the nonexistent visibility. He swore he couldn't see his own hand if he held it in front of his face. Along with that the wind howled with such intensity that wouldn't hear a car if it was about to run him down. He could only imagine what would happen if Crow found him in this weather, the thought scared him, but it only spurred him to travel with a hastened pace.

Finally Harry arrived at his destination. He saw a figure sitting on the swings, and hoped above all things that it was Mark above Crow. Harry ran forward with his guard up.

"Whose there?" yelled Mark.

"Mark is that you?" Harry responded.

"Harry thank goodness, for awhile there I thought you'd never leave your uncle's house again. What happened anyways?" Mark said.

Harry moved to the swing next to Mark and double-checked that it was in fact Mark he was talking to.

"Crow paid a visit, enough said"

"Oh well that does explain things. If it makes you feel better he came to my house too and trashed the place, I spent the last couple weeks repairing the place. It was such a pain", Mark said.

"That's too bad, so I don't suppose you have any new ideas for fighting Crow do you? I'm at a loss for ideas myself", Harry asked.

"Now that you mention it I have come up with what can more likely be called a strategy than a plan. I have come to realize that Crow is not as unstoppable as we expect him to be", Mark began.

Harry sat still despite the freezing temperatures to make sure he could fully hear and understand whatever the plan for Crow could be.

Mark continued, "Crow seems to be unstoppable because we play his games when that is our greatest mistake. Crow talks us up then strikes without warning. We have to strike without warning while he talks".

"But what about his powers? Quick actions can't very well stop those can they?" Harry asked.

"Well actually I was just getting to that. You see as time went on I noticed that Crow's power had a lag on it. This means there is a time in between him pointing at us and his powers kicking in. If one of us attacks Crow while he is busy with the other than we can successfully put a stop to him", Mark finished.

"What are we going to do if we do stop him", Harry asked.

"First thing, it's when we stop him not if", Mark corrected.

"Okay what's going to happen when we stop him? What are we supposed to do?"

"Well I suppose that will wait until he is defeated".

"Until who is defeated?" said an all too familiarly insane voice that the boys had come to dread.

"Show your self", Mark yelled.

Harry saw as a figure slowly made it's way out of the whiteout into a seeable distance. Crow appeared with a wolf, which Harry could only assume was the Atticus that Crow referred to that terrible day in the Dursley residence.

"Calm down gentlemen I'm only here to make an attempt on you _lives_", Crow said with a certain degree of psychopathic glee.

"Not this time Crow", Harry said.

Harry ran forward and Crow prepared to jump, but Harry wasn't after Crow. Harry quickly placed a decisive kick right into Atticus the wolf and sent it flying back into the white washed void. Mark in the mean time took the distraction to sneak behind Crow.

"Atticus! You monster! I am going to destroy you!" Crow said furiously.

Crow pointed at Harry, but to no avail, in his enraged state Mark had been able to sneak up on Crow without the slightest bit of trouble. Before Crow could lift Harry up, Mark smashed him down with low kick at the knees.

"You will get it for that one!" Crow remarked.

He jumped up from the three feet of snow he had fell into and dove into a five-foot snowdrift in an attempt to hide. Mark smiled and pulled out a glass vial, this meant trouble. He threw the vile at the snowdrift, which resulted in a huge explosion. Crow jumped high into the air screaming from fear. That was a good sign.

"Mark since when could you get explosives!" Harry asked more than a little surprised.

"Um Christmas present", he explained.

Harry then decided that Marks must have the coolest guardian ever. The thoughts didn't last though, as Atticus made a come back crazier than ever. The wolf tried a bite at Harry's throat. The wolfed knocked him over, but Harry managed to kick him off his chest before it could get its mouth on his neck. At the same moment Crow was preparing to take out Mark when he pulled out ten other vials all of them just like the first one. Crow gulped.

In later years the following series of explosions would have many attempted explanations among the muggle and wizard communities alike. The muggles thought it was a broken down power line, others say that couldn't cause explosions of this magnitude and that it was a terrorist strike, and others yet say it was it couldn't be terrorists because nothing was destroyed and that it must have been some military bomb test. The wizards were equally dumbfounded. Potions don't show up on the trace so no one ever considered that an underage wizard without any formal tutelage could cause it. Therefore they assumed that a dark wizard had been making an attempt on some muggles, but no bodies were found. In the end they put the case file in the department of mysterious were it would lie for decades until someone present at the explosions finally cleared things up. In the end though all the explosions did was make Crow even angrier.

"Mark I don't suppose you have any more explosives left do you?" Harry asked, now standing in a rather large area free of snow do to the heat of the explosions. The storm was taking the land back fast though.

"I wish, but I only made enough for those eleven vials", he replied.

"I thought you got them for a gift", Harry asked, jumping out of the way of Atticus's claws.

"Not the best time for questions Harry", Mark said, ducking a high kick from Crow.

The battle continued for what seemed like hours, both Mark and Harry were on their last legs, but Crow and his demonic dog seemed as fresh as ever. Harry and Mark both charged Crow in an attempt to knock him down for good.

"Just try it I dare you!" Crow gestured to himself.

They did just that only to be knocked down by a tackle via Atticus. The two were on their backs pressed against the fresh snow. Crow came to gloat before he ended their lives.

"Do you now see what happens to those on my list? It is just so sad when I have to kill people my own age, so innocent of the ways of the world, but this is the end".

Crow put his hands out and was about to slam a wave of telekinetic powers so powerful that it would crush the two into oblivion.

"Goodbye Harry", Mark said, tears filling his eyes.

"Bye Mark", Harry cried out.

Right before the wave of force hit a wave of debris from the massive explosions smashed into Crows head. He didn't budge, but he did hesitate to kill the two.

"Why am I here", Crow asked himself.

He ran off into the direction of the forest with Atticus at his heel. Crow disappeared into the woods and left the two to wonder what on Earth just occurred.

* * *

><p>Harry limped into number four Privet drive with miraculously almost no visible injuries. Harry remarked to himself about his great luck as he simultaneously pondered Crow's unnatural behavior. "He had us, why did he leave?"<p>

These thoughts plagued Harry's inquisitive mind as he entered the threshold of the house. To his distinct displeasure he discovered not only were the Dursley's still awake, but they were standing at the door as if awaiting his return.

"You just couldn't have a _normal_ Christmas could you?" Vernon growled, Harry was convinced that the fact that Petunia made him wear the same ridiculous sweater every year didn't help his mood much.

"I haven't the slightest idea on what you could mean sir", Harry said, hoping they didn't know about the epic battle that had just taken place not five blocks away.

"It's all over the news you know, that massive blast you caused outside the park", Vernon continued, "Why on Earth would you want to cause such a disaster? It just astounds me".

Harry was surprised that Vernon could even think that Harry caused that, "Sir how do you think I would do that?"

"Don't play dumb with me you insolent brat you know very well how you would do that", Vernon yelled, his diminutive patience already failing him.

"Vernon don't hint to him, of course he doesn't know anything about _that_. And you can't let him know", Petunia pleaded.

"Excuse me, but I am very tired may I please go into my cupboard now?" Harry asked.

"Very well boy, you may go", Vernon said, realizing without conclusive evidence he couldn't punish the boy. Of course he didn't think anything that complicated, he was just mentally cursing to himself.

"Thank very much. Aunt Petunia can we wake up early to make a special Christmas breakfast?" Harry asked, trying to get the topic off himself.

"Yes that would be appropriate, I will see you at six a.m." Petunia responded.

Harry's ploy worked, Petunia looked pleased at the suggestion and Vernon, well Vernon couldn't stop himself from drooling. He had eaten one of Harry's special Christmas breakfasts and they were something so amazing you never forget.

"Goodnight", Harry said as he walked into his cupboard.

"Night boy", Vernon grunted, still licking his lips.

* * *

><p>Mark, unlike Harry, did have visible wounds that needed tending. Those potions he tossed caused one hell of a back lash when so many got detonated at once. He entered into Snape's domicile to find that the old bat was eagerly (well Snapes version of eager, his face looked the same as always, but he was tapping his foot) awaiting his return.<p>

"Might I ask how did it go? I can only assume that you survived, barely, which means you succeeded", Snape said in his usual mundane voice.

Mark went to one of his freshly made couches and sat to begin recounting the story of the day's battle. About midway through the story right after the part regarding the potions Snape had this to say.

"That was you!" he said irritably, "You truly have no idea what kind of mess that will cause if you are caught. I didn't even know you could make explosive potions, that is strictly third year material due to the incompetence of the first two years".

Snape marveled at the promise of Mark's potion making prowess and then continued.

"Why didn't you ask my permission before bringing dangerous magical materials into a muggle suburb? If anyone were to find out about this it could ruin not only your career, but that of Potter as well. You probably didn't even consider the fact that you are a foreign agent that the majority of our government doesn't know about. Along with that it is entirely to dangerous to bring attention to this area, what if some dark wizard found Potter? Now continue your story."

Mark went on to recount the details on how Harry and him had charged Crow only to be knocked down.

"Then he said that he was going to kill us, we said our goodbyes then something odd happened", Mark told Snape.

"What is it, this could be a crucial detail", Snape pestered.

"A piece of the debris from the explosions were swept with the wind and crashed hard on Crow's head. After that he sad 'why am I here' and ran off into the woods. I don't get it", Mark finished.

"Well don't stand there like some fool, check the foe glass", Snape ordered.

Mark nodded and ran into his room to get the Foe glass. In a couple of seconds he was ready to check it.

"Well what does it say?" Snape questioned.

"Lets see", Mark said.

Mark gazed soulfully into the foe glass and the visions of Harry's threats appeared before him. The older boy with the crick in his neck was there, the blond girl was clearly visible, and the man with a patched eye and no hair could be seen, but Crow had vanished without a trace.

"He's gone, professor. Crow is no longer a threat to Harry's life" Mark said, excitement filling him up. He hadn't even thought about how Harry's cousin wasn't on the glass anymore later he would wonder why, but he didn't want to ruin his own moment.

"Excellent, now I suppose you will have a few days of peace before the next threat makes it's grand appearance", Severus commented.

Marks buzz was instantly killed by that comment, "Oh yes, the _next threat_".

* * *

><p>Dumbledore silently cursed to himself in a dead language. He had enjoyed having a puppet like Crow; he was cunning, brutal, and skilled.<p>

"_Don't forget completely insane"_, Fawkes said.

"Please don't read my thoughts when I'm musing to myself Fawkes, it's just rude", Albus commented.

"_Please we both know you don't care about being rude if you did Severus would be so much happier"_ The phoenix remarked.

"Don't tell me you have a soft spot for Severus too? He above all people needs tough love for him to be happy", Dumbledore, said.

"_Tough love, is that what they're calling the cruciatus curse these days Albus?"_ Fawkes said.

"Fawkes if you weren't so useful I would have gotten rid of you long ago", the headmaster said.

"_You mean like every pawn you've had over the past fifty years?"_ Fawkes replied.

"I suppose you might be right on that account, but back to the matter of young Philip. Like you so boldly proclaimed he is insane and now he is loose without any way for me to find him", Dumbledore complained.

"_Let him go Albus it is not of your concern where the Crow flies"_, Fawkes answered.

"I suppose you're right, now which pawn should be moved next?"

**There you have it, Crow has officially been taken off the main antagonist list. Don't fret though, he'll be around. Now I have to decide who is the next threat.**


	13. Farewells and Good Days

**Ch. 14 Farewells and Good days**

**Mark searches out Crow, in the mean time Harry is confronted by the newest member of the we hate Potter club. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any characters or likenesses, but I do own Crow and Crow inc. Take that lawyers**

It was Christmas morning and Mark was up early as usual. Though he would have greatly enjoyed staying in bed all day for the first time in months he had business that needed to be dwelt with. Crow might not be a deadly threat, but he still was a psycho and a formidable adversary.

Last night before they went their separate ways Harry and Mark agreed to the measures in which they would deal with this situation. Mark pleaded to Harry that since he had more freedom to roam and that the Dursleys may very well be waiting to ambush him with another month of servitude upon his return, the task would be solely Mark's responsibility.

That thought in mind Mark got dressed and ready to go to the one place he knew he could always find Crow, the forest. Mark grabbed the usual provisions, Peruvian instant darkness powder and a bit of exploding potion (he had started a brew last night when he came home), then headed to the exit. To his distinct surprise he found Severus Snape waiting in the main den, already dressed.

"Going somewhere, boy", Snape asked even more mundanely than usual.

"I would think to ask you the same thing professor", was Marks answer.

"I asked you first you insufferable whelp, so answer me now before I take a page from Dursley's parenting book", Snape snapped.

At this Mark gulped, knowing exactly how bad that could be. The military training programs had nothing on a Dursley punishment!

"If you must know professor I was on my way to the forest to check what the situation is with the sociopath in the woods", Mark said bluntly.

Snape knew exactly what and whom he meant, "Very well then take care of _it_. As for my business, I need to restock my potions shelves of some very basic ingredients. It appears all those potions, while admittedly adequate in usefulness, were all too wasteful in nature".

" Alright then I suppose I aught to leave now. The longer I wait the less likely Crow will still be where I left him. Plus there's no guessing what mess his wolf might get into".

"Just get out of my sight you little punk", Snape grunted.

On that note Mark excited the house and went back to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up early as usual this Christmas morning and began preparing the Dursleys' Christmas breakfast. Luckily for him, given the fact that the Dursleys couldn't get any hard evidence against him they were swayed against punishment. Aunt Petunia said something about it being better for their normal Christmas if Harry just went on as he always does, by spending all day making a steady stream of tasty things to eat and drink. Harry theorized she just wanted his freedom so she didn't have to cook all day instead.<p>

Harry didn't mind however, he was better off in the kitchen than in his cupboard all by his lonesome. In previous years before Dudley had turned on him, he would stay in the kitchen and talk while Harry let him sample things before he brought them out. Harry had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing him this year though.

"Presents!" Dudley yelled from his room, "Presents, presents, presents, presents!"

Harry chuckled to himself; it was like this every year. Dudley wakes up earlier than any other day, yells until his parents woke up, and then Vernon screamed for Harry to get him his coffee. Well this year Harry was going to make a good impression; he was bringing the coffee to his room.

Harry charged up the stairs coffee in hands and his goal in sight. He was so close when Vernon opened the door just in time for Dudley to slam past Harry causing him to drop the coffee right on top Vernon's bathrobe.

"AHHHH!" Vernon yelped, then Vernon began to talk in a terrifingly calm voice, "Boy, I strongly advise you to get out of my face before I ruin everyone's Christmas. In fact get out; just leave now before I do something I will come to regret. Petunia dear, it appears you are going to have to do the cooking today I'm sorry".

This last bit was answered by a groan from Petunia then her shuffling out of bed. Apparently she _really _wanted to relax today.

As soon as Harry could he sprinted at top speed down the stairs to his mangy old coat and right out the door.

* * *

><p>Mark pondered Snape's closing words as he walked to the woods. He realized that even one month before now the insults would have crushed him, but now he could shrug it off as if it was nothing. He was a bit more numb to the abuse than then.<p>

As per his usual manner he went along with similar thoughts all the way past the playground. Mark paused a moment in hopes to see his handy-work from the previous night, but to his distinct surprise none could be found. Every explosion Mark caused was gone and the snow was even without so much as a mark in any direction.

Either Snape was an incredibly competent charm caster, the British magicals were extremely fast to the seen, or even more outrageous, the muggle parliament covered the whole thing up in one night. Come to think of it Mark did hear a lot of heavy trucks moving along the roads before he went to bed last night. Mark cast the thoughts away as he walked into the woods.

The forest actually was a lot nicer than the open field between the playground and it's outer edge. The large trees blocked most of the snowfall and insulated the ground to many degrees higher than outside. In all it was pretty pleasant.

After that it took a matter of minutes to reach the center were the tent was still there, but despite from a few Christmas decorations along the trimming it looked like it was being prepared to be packed up. Crow walked up from inside the tent.

"Hullo Mark, it's a pleasure to see you in my humble abode", Crow said, "Can I offer you some chips, possibly a can of soda?"

"Crow what's up, really", Mark asked.

"Well to be honest I don't know. I should probably tell you your not on my list longer, in fact I'm not quite sure why you two were on the list in the first place", Crow answered.

"Didn't you say that you choose people to be on your list if you view them as bad and that you were going to eventually kill us", Mark asked.

"You also remember when I said my intellect is in constant expansion, yes? Well at one point in our conflict my I.Q. reached a point were I became aware of a force influencing my thoughts. As you may have picked up earlier no one tells Crow what to do but Crow".

Atticus barked.

"Yes Atticus you occasionally tell me what to do as well, but that is beside the point. The point is that I became aware of a force trying to control me. Approximately one millionth of a second after consisting of intricate thought-".

"Wait, you had were able to have any form of intricate thought in such a short time?" Mark interrupted.

"True, time is not as constricting once you reach a higher plain of knowledge. To continue I decided that I shouldn't be trying to kill you to and roast you up for Christmas dinner as I intended".

"You were going to eat us?" Mark said shocked.

"Oh contraire Markadoodle ", Crow began cheerily, "I personally never eat people, Atticus on the other hand, well he acquired a taste for people after being a malnourished testing animal for the cosmetic industry".

Mark took a couple side steps away from the wolf, which he just noticed had been eyeing him hungrily.

"So what are you going to do now Crow? If you don't have plans I suppose I could let you camp in my back yard. There is privacy, security and three meals a day", Mark offered.

Crow laughed. It reminded Mark just what kind of person he was dealing with.

"Never. I could never tie myself down to anywhere for more than an afternoon. I was actually intent on going on a road trip, just me the open road and a wolf at my side. Don't you fret though, I'll still be around", Crow finally finished.

"I don't even want to know what you mean by that Crow", Mark said.

"That's why I like you Mark, it's so easy to keep you guessing", Crow said.

At that point Crow lifted his arms up and whisked Mark out of the woods all the way the playground.

* * *

><p>Harry had been wondering through town for the past few hours in search of something to preoccupy his time. He felt it would be pointless and taxing to train in the deep snow plus the fact that he was exhausted from last night.<p>

His endless wandering had taken him to the school. Most kids would avoid their place of learning on a day off like a man with the plague, but it was one of Harry's only sanctuaries.

To his surprise Harry found the front door was propped open and the lights were all on. Ever inquisitive, Harry walked in to see what was going on.

Everything was on, the lights, the heater, even the vending machine (Harry often wondered why such a thing would be inside a grade school were children spent whatever pocket money they had on candy, but it wasn't really his concern). After wandering past a corner Harry saw someone, the janitor he assumed.

He was a tall middle-aged man who was either bald or shaved his head, because of that Harry could see the line of an eye patch on the back of his head. His back was to Harry so he couldn't see his face, but Harry took note that he wore a dark gray janitorial outfit and black loafers. Just then he turned around, the eye patch budged an unnatural amount out, making Harry assume that he had some deformed eye under there.

"_You_", the janitor said coldly.

"What do you mean _you_?" Harry asked with a confused mentality.

"You are that little brat who ruined my life. The one who forced me to work here is this God forsaken muggle school. I was going to have it all you know, before you defeated him, but no, there is no use for a squib in the wizard world", the janitor raved.

The past statement had more than convinced Harry that the man was completely insane, but he played along.

"Who did I defeat, Carter Drake? Philip Crow? I don't see how any of them could give you everything. Though if I did go into the business of taking down crazies I would put the latter on my resume. What's a muggle or squib anyway?" Harry asked.

"Of course you don't know how could you know, it just wouldn't make sense", the janitor said mostly to himself, "I can't tell you that, but I will tell you this, I am going to ruin you like you ruined me. I am going to wreck what little of a life you might have in this terrible little scum hole of a town".

Harry studied his face to see if he was joking. The man had a pale face with no facial hair and thin eyebrows. His face was expressionless except for a look of pure hatred. Harry had a gut feeling he was dealing with yet another sociopath.

"Who are you", was what Harry finally managed to say.

"I'm John Goyle now get the hell out of my school!"

With that finishing charge Mr. Goyle charged Harry and he ran all the way out the school and straight to the park.

Mark had walked home (well to Snape's house, it didn't count as home) to find that it was slightly less gloomy than he left it. Meaning there were actually some lights hanging on the trimming of the house. Of course they were just more of the same old green and silver color scheme that now enveloped the domicile. It was still I nice change of pace though.

* * *

><p>Mark continued up the steps taking note that the door had a wreath with a cheery <em>stay out<em> sign in the middle. Mark knew better than to obey a simple sign though. He entered the house and turned the corner to find the main den full of silver and green tinsel on the ceiling in a tasteful design along with a rather large Christmas tree decorated with ornaments and more tinsel spiraled along to the top. Wait it wasn't tinsel it was a decorative snake that's head served as the star of the tree.

Mark even saw a few packages underneath the tree, rather depressingly few though. Mark assumed they were decorative to make the place seem homier, but sadly that had never been Severus's strong suit.

"Enjoying the decorations whelp?" Severus Snape commented.

He had walked behind Mark without making a single sound in order to keep up his rather mysterious ambience. Despite all its convoluted stupidity it worked.

"Yes I was. You didn't do this did you?" Mark asked.

"Of course not boy, I had my house elves bring these amenities from my _other_ house to liven the place up for the holidays. They set up all the ornaments and went back to their previous duties. I would have let them stay, but I couldn't very well let you get lazy from being waited on hand and feet", Snape finished.

"Well that is all well and good, but why did you do this? It wasn't on my account was it?" Mark asked.

"Don't kid yourself child, I will admit that did encourage me as I don't often entertain on the holidays, but I would have had my home decorated regardless. It makes the place seem less out of place in muggle society." Snape finished explaining.

"Having your house elaborately decorated in an hour makes it seem less out of place. Anyway are those presents fake or real?" Mark asked unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

"They are certainly real. I took the measure to have the house elves wrap a couple necessities for you. I didn't want the festive wrap though; I said specifically to use brown paper for the wrap, as is customary for the supplies, but they insisted. Don't think that I was feeling soft, it wasn't anything like that", Snape concluded.

"I don't care how they are decorated, can I open them", Mark asked in awe.

Way back even before his adoption by the government Mark never really had much on Christmas time. He and his father had grown in poverty and his mother had died when he was young. Money was always tight so the most they could even do was try for a decent Christmas dinner. That may have been sad for him, but Mark realized later on that from his viewpoint he would always know what is really important in life above possessions. That didn't stop him from being awe struck though.

"You may go threw them at your nearest convenience. If now is appropriate then so be it", Snape said.

"Thank you Severus", Mark said feeling slightly touched.

"That is **professor Snape**, but you may be begin", Snape quipped.

Mark went straight to the pile of gifts and opened the biggest one he saw. It was a cauldron. Mark went to the next package; inside he found a pile of school textbooks all of which were for potions.

"Potions supplies?" Mark asked, not ungrateful but confused.

"Of course. I believe in practical gifts and under my influence you most surely will excel at potions and more than likely end up in Slytherin were I would be able to use you as an example", Snape answered.

"You really think I'm that skilled? I would have never thought it with all that critiquing you do with even my most minor of tasks", Mark finished.

"Yes I think you're skilled. I hate to admit it, but you're aptitude is of a third year level at least and you haven't even begun your formal lessons. Now you could be quite useful in the classroom, I wouldn't call on you too much since that would arise suspicion, but enough put the slackers in their place. But heaven forbid you end up in Gryffindor, that would end our in school relationship before it began", Snape said.

"What if Harry ends up in Gryffindor? I would have to persuade the-" Mark blanked for a moment, "How are you shorted into your houses?"

"I am not at the liberty to give that information away. Think of it as a surprise of sorts", Snape answered, "And if _Potter_ ends up in Gryffindor I am sincerely sorry you will have to waste your skills there as well".

Mark decided to go back to the few gifts left unopened. He was given a few potted plants that were common in potions, a grinding bowl to make said plants into a fine dust usable in potions, one set of knives for the use of cutting ingredients, and one encyclopedia of potions ingredients for the use of distinguishing poisons from safe herbs and ingredients.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything Professor", Mark said after disposing the last bit of paper.

"Oh I have already thought of how you can repay me", after he said that Snape laughed to himself like he knew the punch line to some joke no one else would understand.

"And what would that be professor?" Mark asked hesitantly.

"You will pay me back with hard work. Hard potions work that is. Did you think that I purchased you the potions textbooks for every year of Hogwarts learning for pleasure reading? No you are going to be reading and researching for me all semester. I'm going to treat you as a student from here on out instead of a house guest" Snape sneered.

Mark gulped, "You're not serious".

"Oh but all too serious", Snape said.

"How can I juggle Muggle School, Potter protection, and potions home school?" Mark pleaded.

"I am quite sure you will manage", Snape said, adopting his usual monotone, emotionless voice.

"Well the warm feeling of getting presents didn't last as long as I would have hoped for", Mark complained.

"You'll get over it boy. Now I think that you should get to work, I want at least ten inches of parchment on the properties of wolfs bane before the twenty seventh. You will find a desk stocked with quills and parchment in your room"

Mark groaned and walked away from the den.

* * *

><p>Harry had waited in the park for three days in wait of Mark's arrival, but he didn't come. Harry was beginning to lose hope when Mark finally showed. He looked tired which made Harry feel bad about telling him something that would stress him out even further, but not enough for him not to tell him.<p>

"Mark I have some bad news, the latest sociopath to plague our lives has made his appearance and not even twenty four hours after Crow left. What happened with him anyways? He has decided to leave us alone right?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm quite concerned about the next threat we have to deal with, but I suppose you need to know. Crow isn't just leaving us alone, but leaving period. We discussed what was going on and he said he doesn't have anything left to do here and he would be moving on. He used his powers to push me out of the forest. Last I heard he was whistling Christmas carols while Atticus howled along", Mark finished saying.

"That might be the best news I've heard in years if not ever. Now on to my story", Harry began to say.

Harry continued to recount the events of his Christmas starting with the coffee incident all the way to being chased out of the school by the mysterious mister Goyle. Mark sat still for some time afterwards digesting what he had just heard he finally spoke up several minutes later.

"Well that is something", Mark said.

"I think so. He seems to genuinely hate me for completely unknown reasons. What should we do?" Harry asked.

"Well for now you need to go home where it's safe. This enemy isn't our equal, he is our superior in almost everyway. We can't simply beat the janitor like we could beat a child of equal age. Even if we were to attempt to fight him he could probably kill us. One thing is certain, you need to stay out of trouble since it isn't safe for you in the open anymore", Mark finished up.

"I suppose I'll be going now", Harry said.

"Goodbye", Mark said.

"Bye", Harry replied.

Mark watched Harry go and for the first time since Stan's death stalked him home. Harry may be oblivious of what is going on, but from what Mark could gather a squib follower of the Dark Lord was at large in Little Whinging.

* * *

><p>"Well it appears that young Mark discovered things a little faster than I expected", Dumbledore said, turning away from the pensieve he kept in his office.<p>

"What do you expect? His family is renowned for unsurpassed intellect. I still am against using that squib as a weapon. It's one thing to use a simple muggle, another to use a sociopath with demonic talents, but a magic knowledgeable squib? He was known as He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named's second best potions master, second only to Severus", Fawkes responded.

"Fawkes you mustn't be too worried. If worst comes to worst I'll instruct Severus to provide a higher-level assistance. Everything will work out and if it doesn't then I can always create a substitution", Albus said with a grin.

"_Don't even begin with that concept, it is an abomination of nature and I will not allow you to take the final plunge into the dark"_, Fawkes said.

"You are right of course Fawkes. I have to remember it is a very fine line that I walk and I can't fall off into the wrong side", Albus finished.

**Thus concludes Chapter fourteen. We are officially on the second leg of the story. The janitor, a.k.a. Mr. Goyle will be causing havoc for chapters to come. I solemnly swear chapter fifteen will be up shortly.**


	14. Goyle Perpetual Darkness Poder

**Ch. 15 Goyle Perpetual Darkness Powder**

**One Month has passed and things seem to be going on as usual without much of a hitch. But things are never quite as peaceful as they seem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any likeness if sued I will use this disclaimer in court.**

It was the first of February and Mark was once again in high spirits. Crow was gone, the Foe glass was getting emptier by the minute and the latest threat appeared to be not much more than a joke. Things were looking up and he enjoyed it.

Harry was also happier than usual, perhaps it was the fact that the Dursley's have been less aggressive lately, perhaps it was the early spring that graced the land, but most likely it was that for the first time in a very long time no one was trying to kill him. It was almost like a dream that things could be so peaceful even in such simple circumstances.

Mark dwelled on these thoughts as he went on his daily leisure walk to school. It had been a couple weeks since Snape returned to the school, but that hadn't stopped the insane professor.

As soon as he arrived back Snape sent a full twenty inches of parchment with assignments for the week along with a owl big enough to carry all the potions samples back to Hogwarts. It appeared Snape had been dead serious about home schooling Mark in potions.

He already had read all the way through the second year potions text book and written out his plan for making them ahead of time, while still skimming threw the ingredients manual and the third year text.

It remained to be seen whether the Foe Glass had made a mistake with John Goyle or if he was just planning something. The thought killed the calm that had blessed his mindscape and replaced it with the usual tense pressure.

It was enough to make Mark reinstate his policy of intense observation. It's funny how sometimes times of peace can make a soldier more on edge than the depths of war. Deep thoughts aside it was time to discover if what Harry said about this janitor was accurate or not.

He decided this just in time to enter the school building. Mark made his way to the entrance of his room to see Harry sitting in his usual seat waiting for Mark to show up.

"Morning Harry, pleasant weather right?" Mark asked.

"I suppose so", Harry said in a rather glum tone.

"You sound depressed Harry", Mark commented.

"Well I'm not quite sure what is going on, but I feel like something bad is going to happen soon. I've been in such a good mood lately, but it just seems that it was closely coming to an end", Harry said.

"I've actually been feeling just like that too. It's a strange sense of foreboding I can't put my finger on, like today specifically could be bad", Mark commented.

"Well we can't dwell on the matter too much, lets just focus on the now and take the obstacles as they come", Harry decided.

"Yes I think so as well", Mark agreed.

They sat there silently studying as students from their class slowly filled in. Seeing as they always arrived vastly earlier than necessary (Harry liked to get out of the house as early as possible and Mark had to make sure nothing happened to Harry) they had plenty of time to wait around. Finally the teacher arrived at nine o'clock sharp.

"All right class why don't we start our lesson days lessons with some math? (Groans from the student body) Now quiet down and open your textbooks to page sixty-two.

"Teacher may I use the rest room?" Mark asks.

"All right Mark you may go ahead, but we will have to start without you", Mrs. Elm says.

"Ok on to math, who can answer the first- what is that?" The teacher shrieks.

Black fog as dark as the darkest void had begun seeping threw underneath the door and with speed and almost life like qualities engulf everyone. The teacher screams.

Harry ponders whether this is some elaborate prank that Mark put together, as he is the only one Harry has ever seen use such devices. Sadly for Mark, Harry wasn't the only one who knew Mark had excess to such things.

"Ahh", a child screamed, "I can't see where I am".

"Ow", another whined, "That's my head".

"Ugh", a third child grunted. A loud thump, possibly the child hitting the floor, he remained silent afterwards, not a good sign.

The children kept on complaining, hurting themselves and others while slowly hitting each other senseless on accident. The teacher thought of how bad this was and just hoped that the smoke would clear soon, it didn't.

* * *

><p>It had been hours before the smoke finally cleared up enough for people to see again. Twenty-six people of various locations were rushed to the emergency room from injuries sustained due to lack of vision. Mainly falling down stairs or in one unfortunate case, falling off the three-story roof. No casualties were sustained thankfully.<p>

The cloud itself extended five blocks in every direction past the school as its center. The people at home weren't safe regardless of whether their house had open windows or were sealed tight as a submarine, the fog rolled in.

Rescue workers were on the scene after it became evident that the fog wasn't just some simple smoke bomb. They came into the school with any sort of light they could find, nothing worked. They tried flashlights, but the light was absorbed. After that they attempted to use a lit torch, but the fire was extinguished before it even made it to the cloud. Once all other options turned bleak they tried to use night vision goggles to go in. The funny thing about night vision goggles though, they only can enhance the light available to make vision possible, but there was no light in that area.

Hours later once the cloud was finally clear the epicenter was discovered, it was right outside of Mrs. Elm's class room where one student known to experiment with smoke bombs had just left to use the restroom.

The janitor had also been on the seen and claimed to have seen the boy throw a large bottle on the floor that erupted into the smoke cloud. The boy claimed it was the janitor that did the deed.

Not only did the janitor have claim of plausible denial, but also was able to convince the school board that the child's best friend had actually been the one to build the bomb, one Harry Potter. The boy called these insane accusations, but had no evidence were the janitor had ample.

In order to negate bad publicity which would result in a cut of founding the school kept the media out of the affair and went to the go to excuse of the culprit being a terrorist. The local police were the only ones that knew the truth, but the school said they didn't want to press charges.

The only question that remained was what to do with the boys? Before this incident they had been model students, but now they seemed like a major threat to the school. No one really wanted to send them away just yet given their excellent track records, but the board demanded massive punishment.

In the end a parent teacher meeting was decided to be the first step in the path to retribution.

* * *

><p><em>Professor Snape,<em>

_I regret to inform you that things have gotten above my head and I need your assistance. I have been framed for an immense crime and I am going to have to attend a parent teacher conference, I trust you see my conundrum. I need you to come back on the third with some form of disguise._

Sincerely Mark

Severus was furious. It hadn't been a single month since he left and already he was being beckoned back to the indignity of babysitting an American agent. The boy appeared to be far less competent than he assumed.

The matter wasn't too difficult though, Severus mused. Appear on the third, which was a Saturday, then apparate outside the grounds for dinner. Simple.

Or so he thought as he walked down the halls of Hogwarts to the headmaster's office to request the afternoon of that particular day off.

* * *

><p>"Mark there is one thing I want to know", Harry said.<p>

"Yes Harry", Mark responded.

"Did you do it?"

The two had been in a room together with little more to do than talk for hours. It was a simple room painted stark white with little furnishings other than a large table and group of chairs in the back of the school used mostly for meetings such as this one coming up. They were kept under almost constant supervision, since they had yet to be determined as a threat or just innocent kids. Harry and Mark were viewed with much distaste over the past couple days and couldn't help but think of it as unfair.

Fate was a cruel mistress and it was using the boys as a chew toy. But that digresses from the point.

"No I didn't, we've been over this. I would bet anything that the crazy janitor did it", Mark commented.

"Ok I believe you, but what are we going to do? The Dursley's might literally try to kill me", Harry pointed out.

"That is a problem. I suppose we should work on our argument then", Mark suggested.

"Okay".

They sat for several more hours until the principal, Mrs. Elm and the superintendent walked into the room. They had to wait another hour for Mr. Goyle to escort the Dursley's to the room, they were dressed as if they were going to a party it almost seemed they were 'happy' Harry was in trouble. The day went on and they refused to start until Mark's guardian would arrive.

Then he came. Stan or rather a notorious potions master using what may or may not be polyjoice potion to disguise himself as Stan.

"Can I assume you are the boy's guardian", the principal said.

"Yes that would be accurate", said the man, dressed in his muggles best (a tee shirt and jeans).

"Alright let us begin", the superintendent said, "the boys here are charged with rather serious offense of setting off a high level smoke bomb that caused the area to be covered in darkness that caused massive havoc among the student body along with people around the area".

"Well extreme measures must be taken", Vernon said joyfully, "How about military school?"

"Yes, but we don't know if they intended to make such a big crisis with the bomb", the teacher pointed out, "It could have just been a simple prank gone horribly wrong. I suggest a few sessions of therapy to see whether they have the mentality of a sociopath or a common prankster".

"I agree with the statement full heartedly", Stan/Snape said, mostly because he knew it would annoy Mark to no end. "Anything to prove Marks innocence", he said sadistically.

Mark and Harry both didn't like the concept of having to talk for long periods about themselves. It was uncomfortable.

"Yes, then all agreed to send the boys for a few therapy sessions to test their mental health", the superintendent said.

The principal, the teacher, Snape, and the superintendent voted for it.

"All those opposed?" he asked again.

Vernon, Petunia, and Mr. Goyle raised their hands.

"Alright the motion passes", the superintendent finished.

"What about direct punishment? They need to be kept out of trouble until we can determine their mental state, perhaps community service", the principal said.

"If I might make a suggestion? What if they help me with my work as janitor of the school? It would keep them busy for hours and save some money in the budget instead of hiring that extra janitor right away like intended. Remember we need help in this department immediately, but you keep putting it off? Have them help and we can save enough money to get that extra employee and then some", Mr. Goyle suggested.

"I like it, it is simple and to the point, plus it saves money. All approved?" The superintendent asked.

Everyone raised his or her hands as Harry and Mark gulped.

"Motion passes. All right then this should about cover it the matter. Mr. Goyle, when can they start?" The superintendent asked.

"Immediately".

* * *

><p>A few days passed by with Severus returning as he said and the boys forced into servitude with Mr. Goyle. It appeared he was the most devious plan maker of all, that wasn't saying too much though, Carter was an idiot and Crow was insane, but Goyle was brilliant. It made Harry question why he was a janitor.<p>

It was Wednesday after the meeting Harry and Mark had attended and life had gone from cheerful to terrible. Every morning Mr. Goyle would come to pick Mark and Harry up at four a.m. and bring the to the school for hard labor.

They always started with exterior work during the morning for four hours work on the gardens plowing planting and harvesting the schools gardens until school was about to start. Then as soon as school ended they would be put to work scrubbing floors and cleaning toilets for hours on end without so much as a simple break.

To make matters worse Mark and Harry were put to work at opposite parts of the school making sure they couldn't plot during the hours of tedious work. They began to appreciate the work janitors actually do, but soon realized the school was now twice as cleanly as it was previously, so they must be being put to work far more than your average janitor.

By the second day they realized (at their own mental paces) that the janitor's plan was simple, but effective. Part one, get the kids into forced servitude. Part two; drain the kids of all energy and companionship making them irrational. Part three, make sure the kids fail the psychiatric exam thereby ensuring there prolonged service to the janitor until their young bodies give out and they die.

It was a cold brutal plan and it was working. Without any time to plan together Harry and Mark could never hope to stand a chance against the janitor. They couldn't even plan during the school day as the Janitor managed to always keep them apart. The teacher even unwittingly helped in this by moving their desks from right next to each other to on opposite sides of the room.

Time edged closer and the psych exam was tomorrow.

It was now lunchtime, the only time Harry and Mark could talk.

"So how was your first half of torture for the day. Mine was almost bearable today", Mark said.

"Yah, mine was a little worse than yesterday, but not as bad as Monday. We should really talk about the exam tomorrow, we might not find another chance, it is before lunch", Harry said.

"Fine, but I really am having trouble thinking now. I haven't been so sleep deprived since my days at the military camp", Mark said.

"What?" Harry asked.

Mark realized his folly and quickly covered it up, "Oh did I say military camp? I meant canary track. It was uh… some kind of running program I did back in America".

"Oh okay. That makes sense I guess", Harry really questioned the fact that something sounding so fake and obscure, but he was so tired he was forgetting things as he thought them.

"Well we should probably plea that it was a prank gone wrong, blame the joke book we read it in as being obscure and hopefully we will be out of the slave trade by Friday", Mark said slowly in his exhaustion.

"That sounds good _YAWN _I'm beat. Lets sleep for the rest of lunch", Harry yawned.

"Agreed", Mark said.

They laid their heads to sleep. For even a few minutes rest would do wonders for their small tired bodies. There are labor laws for a reason, the last thought they had before falling out. To bad it didn't last.

Ring Ring

The school bells rang out waking Harry and Mark just as they laid themselves down to sleep.

"So typical", Harry thought to himself.

The promised day had finally come and after the most difficult workday they had faced all week (The janitor woke them at three this time). They were being whisked away to the therapist's office for the inevitable appointment. It was an hour ride were the janitor for once would not be trying to tire them. They took the opportunity to get the well-needed rest.

Time passed faster than they had hoped and they had arrived at the outer suburbs of London, where the schools regular therapist had his office.

"Alright boys let's rise and shine for the exam", the teacher said.

Mrs. Elm had accompanied them for the trip after organizing for a quick substitute. Mark and Harry actually didn't mind having her around though; she was one of the only ones who believed they didn't mean to cause such a crisis. Of course she still didn't believe in them, but she was the best they had.

"Yes Mrs. Elm", Mark and Harry said.

The three walked into a small very modern building and couldn't help but enjoy the hygienic and comforting feeling of the waiting room. They were offered hot chocolate or ice water, the teacher took the coco, but the boys took the ice water, they needed to be alert for the upcoming meeting.

"Little Whining primary school meeting?" the receptionist called out.

"Right here!" the teacher cried, "Come boys, it's our turn".

"Yes Mrs. Elm", the two said again.

They walked down a hallway painted in a pattern meant to resemble the ocean floor until they reached the last room. It was your typical psychiatrists room, ink blots on a desk, positive reinforcement posters, and the usual. All inside a small comfortable room with paint similar to the hallway. Then the psychiatrist walked in.

"Hello boys I understand you're in a bit of trouble over a little prank", he said in a voice like any you'd expect from a doctor instituting his style of bedside manner, "You can leave now Mrs. Elm".

"Yes of course", Mrs. Elm said, "I'll be going now boys".

"Bye Mrs. Elm", they said.

She walked out of the room before the doctor continued.

"Alright boys, I'm doctor Caine and we're here to talk about why you set off that smoke bomb. Now I want you to know that this is a safe zone, lets begin" He pulled out an ink blot test from the test and held it out in front of him, "what do you to see, first you Harry then Mark".

"Okay, I see a butterfly, because the ink kind of spreads out there like wings", Harry said.

"Really? I see more of bat. It has those stretches out like veins and I see those ear like shapes by what could be a head. Though I suppose they could be seen as antennae", Mark added.

"Really? That is oddly accurate for children your age. That is actually the two most seen figures by high IQ scoring adults. Lets move on to the next one".

This continued for about an hour, as the man got more and more excited. He eventually told them why.

"Boys, you have not only passed every test we've had to throw at you, but you've excelled. I think it would be a good idea to give an IQ test to see how smart you to actually are. It will be a while to set up, is there anything you want or need?" He asked.

"We could use some sleep. We haven't had much sleep all week", Mark yawned out.

"You did this without a good nights rest? Yes sleep! Sleep to your hearts content, we will start when you are rested", he said with excitement.

That was all the two needed to here. They were out cold before he left the room.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ahhh!<strong>" Snape screamed as he fell to the floor, "Stop headmaster please".

Albus looked at the potions master with utter rage and said, "No. Crucio!"

He pointed his wand at Severus Snape and resumed to torture his servant.

"Huh, huh, huh", Snape panted, "Why Headmaster, what did I do to you? I've only down what you said to do".

"You let the boys go to that mental exam, you even encouraged it! Do you not know what this means?" He asked.

"No I don't. What possible harm could it cause?" Snape said.

"Don't you understand? If they figure out their true mental potential every plan I've made will become obsolete. They are gifted children; with knowledge of their intelligence they will become bolder, less easily manipulated. They will be given too many academic opportunities now. By time they come to Hogwarts they may be to independent to bother listening to us" Dumbledore said.

"I see", Snape, said, "Well that might not be our only problem". Snape continued testing his luck.

"What", Albus said without raising his voice.

"It appears the squib known as John Goyle has a magical eye not unlike Mad Eye", Severus said.

"I know, what is your point?" Dumbledore asked, now slightly less calm than before.

"He could see threw the polyjuice I had drank", Snape said bluntly.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, "I see. Now what are we going to do about this?"

**There you have it. There are Cliffhangers all around this time. An I.Q for Mark and Harry and Dumbledore has to rethink ****everything****. Please comment.**


	15. Prodigies

**Harry Potter and the Foe Glass**

**Ch. 16 Prodigies**

**Well I decided to wait to post the last chapter until I wrote this chapter. Things should be self explanatory if you read the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any likeness I do claim ownership of all original characters.**

Mark was back in America with the knowledge of a job well done. Harry was safe with his own guards and he and Mark would stay in touch. He was going to receive a medal of honor for his great deeds.

"Wake up" He walked down the main corridor of America's magical government's head building to the main conference room to tell the press of his actions."Wake up"

He entered the room to see his dad! And wait… could it be? A man that appeared who looked to be Mark's grandfather, wait no there were two of them. Perhaps he had a great uncle as well.

"Mark Wake Up"

"Augh", Mark grunted as he woke up from what had been a very peculiar dream.

"Mark are you awake?" Harry asked from his chair on the other half of the room.

Mark looked around. He was still in the same room, with the same paint and same furniture. It had just been a dream.

"Yah, I'm awake", he said.

"Good, because the doctor came in to check on us a couple of minutes ago and it's almost time for our test", Harry told him in a sleepy voice.

"Oh yes the tests", Mark said.

He was still half asleep, but he remembered how important the I.Q. test they were about to take would be. It was the difference between servitude and freedom. The biggest problem was they didn't know whether it would be better off for there case to flunk it or try to do their absolute best.

"So have you thought about what to do Harry?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I'm going to try to ace it. It will probably be better for us if we try to be honest, maybe it will help our case. Perhaps they might even think we were just acting out", Harry said.

"So you've given up on proving our innocence?" Mark asked.

"I don't see any other way" he commented.

"Your right, I suppose it would be best to try and ace the test. How hard could the test be?" Mark asked more to reassure himself than Harry.

"Okay then it's agreed", Harry said.

"Yes agreed", Mark said.

"Alright boys we're about ready to begin. Now who would like to go first?" The doctor asked.

Harry had gone first Mark was in now. It had taken about half an hour and it had been one of the most satisfying tests Harry had taken it quite a long time.

In all truth Harry was starting to get bored with school. In the old days he had relished the opportunity to be tested mentally in class, but after a long enough time went by with Harry learning at an accelerated pace that put the rest of the class to shame and he ran out of challenges.

He had become accustomed to reading his adventure books during class to keep from falling asleep. He was so above the rest of the class academically enough that he could be completely be detached and still have the correct answers if the teacher ever called him.

In short he was getting more and more annoyed with the pace his class was taking, it seemed stupid.

This test however was completely different, it actually challenged him. It was full puzzles and new material that actually challenged his intellect. He couldn't help but think that maybe he would be a bit happier in life if he was given challenges like this all the time.

There was still one thing that he feared at this point though, the Dursleys.

Vernon was a notoriously jealous man and always took at his anger on Harry if his scores in school exceeded those of Dudley. Now Dudley wasn't exactly stupid as much as just being a bad student. Harry still trumped him epically when their marks came out.

In the past Harry had attempted get lower grades than Dudley on purpose to make sure that he would avoid Vernon's unholy wrath, but once they were moved into different classes a year ago (Petunia thought this might help Dudley to stop his bullying if Harry and him were separated as much as possible for the most part it worked) it was just too much for Harry to attempt to retrieve Dudley's scores, make his papers at least one percentage lower then adjust for fluctuations.

Needless to say, if Harry scored more than an average I.Q. Vernon would be informed and Harry would be beaten down. No one would be able to stop him either, if Vernon thought Harry might be better than his Dudley in anything it would have massive consequences.

Thoughts of inevitable doom aside Harry was more than a little excited to see how he did score.

The doctor then came into the room and was followed by Mark.

"So In a matter of minutes we will compile your score and we will know your approximate I.Q. I don't want to get you two too excited, but I think you both scored exceptionally higher than the average level. After things have been taken care of we will decide our next actions. My assistant will take care of any of your needs until I return", the doctor said.

"Alright, see you in a couple of minutes", Mark said.

"See you later", Harry put in.

The doctor walked out of the room and was followed in by a child the same age of Harry and Mark with black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

"Hello old friends", he said in a creepily familiar voice.

"No it can't be, we got rid of you!" Mark blurted out.

"What is it Mark", Harry said as he turned his attention to the door, "This isn't real. **You** can't be here!"

Philip Crow smiled and put down the chart he had been looking over.

"Oh I can and am", he said with devious joy, "I'm just surprised to see you to here. Taking a ride on the crazy train are we?"

The two boys slowly walked backwards until their backs were against the wall, their faces pale and their blood gone cold.

"Why are you here Crow?" Harry said, "I thought we would never see you again".

"You two are just too fun to stay away from for too long. As for the real reason I'm here, you both realize I'm mentally insane, you know legally and what not", Crow began.

The two nodded.

"Back in the day, which was a Friday by the way, I was sent between orphanage, half-way house, and asylum so often I got whip lash. Eventually I settled to spending my days in and out of a plethora of locations, this being one of the more prominent ones. Thus I have quite a reputation here. When I came a' knocking looking into a help wanted sign I saw the first words the doctor said was 'well you do know where everything is'. And here we are", Crow finished in his characteristic one breath.

"In your own crazy way that makes perfect sense", Harry said.

"Your darn right it does. Now do you to need anything or can I go back to feeding Atticus bodies from the morgue, I get paid one hundred pounds for everyone that 'disappears'" Crow said cheerily.

"I'll pretend I didn't here that", Mark said.

"That is wise", Crow commented.

"Well there is one thing that we could use your help with, we have another problem. There is someone else that wants to kill us and this time I don't think fighting over the course of several months will work", Harry told him.

"Wait, you have _another_ psycho!" Crow said tearfully, "You told me I was special!"

"We never said anything like 'your special'!" Mark yelled out.

"I know, I don't even really care. I just wanted to know how much you cared about me and both of you depressed me with your lack of interest", Crow said bluntly.

"Well we do have to ask you something Crow. We have been framed for a crime we didn't commit and then put to work for the janitor, who is the newest crazy in our lives", Mark began.

"You two are just cat nip for crazies aren't you? Well continue", Crow commented.

Harry took up the story this time, " Well we were worked to the death for the week prior to today".

"You mean tonight", Crow said.

"What", the two said.

"I heard you were asleep and since there are no windows you probably have no idea what time it is. It's actually one a.m. Friday morning", Crow pointed out.

"Well that figures", Harry, said, "Anyways, working for one week we were sent here to have a psyche exam to determine whether we have a 'cynical' personality and if we were 'trying' to harm people. The doctor tested us and I think he thinks we're geniuses".

"Well are you two?" Crow asked.

"I… don't know", Mark said.

"Well that's interesting. Wait look at the ceiling", Crow said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It has those tiles, you know ceiling tiles. I bet I could move them right out of there. You know I've always wanted to crawl up in one of those ceilings", Crow said dreamily.

Crow then jumped up and pushed a tile out of the way. He continued to leap straight threw the hole he had just made. His wolf Atticus appeared out of nowhere and jumped right after him, stirring up some debris that continued to fall to the floor in a continuous dust stream.

"See you guys later", Crow echoed from the ceiling.

They heard him scurry away and then they heard a metallic smash, perhaps he found his way into the ventilation.

"Was Atticus there the entire time?" Harry asked.

"When it comes to Crow, Harry, just don't ask. It isn't worth the headache", Mark commented to himself, still staring at that hole in the ceiling.

They stood there just watching the hole for minutes before the doctor finally entered into the room.

"Wow guys, what did you do to my ceiling?" the doctor asked.

"Hey don't blame us, it was your assistant Crow", Mark said.

"Wait… Philip Crow was here?" Harry and Mark could literally see the doctor get cold at even the thought of Crow. He continued in a rushed tone, "He… he said he was going to kill me for meddling with him! I upgraded my security to prevent his entry I even paved in all my windows! How, how could he get in? It makes no sense; perhaps I need to hire a security guard. Where did he go?"

"Into the ventilation, he jumped straight into the ceiling hole he made", Harry said.

"Okay, let's stay calm boys", the doctor said, he was now visibly sweating from paranoia, "We can get those test results faxed to in your home town, I'll drive you two and your teacher back, I have a cottage down their anyways. Let's go".

The two nodded, realizing how bad a track record Crow must have to get this response from the mere mention of his presence.

* * *

><p>The car ride home seemed longer than the initial ride. Perhaps it was the fact that the two boys didn't sleep this time, perhaps it was the fact that the Mrs. Elm and the doctor, who they quickly discovered was named James Caine, never stopped talking about opportunities for Mark and Harry academically. It appeared Dr. Caine was going to fit in just fine in Little Whinging.<p>

It took nearly the entire nearly the entire trip for the two adults to stop drooling over each other (Apparently Mrs. Elm was divorced and Dr. Caine was lonely as hell) to finally start talking to the children.

"So what do you to think about all these events?" Dr. Caine asked.

"Well I really just want to know if this helps us with the whole smoke bomb thing", Mark said.

"Oh you two are still worried about that?" Mrs. Elm began, "No you don't have to worry. After the results of your mental exams were registered the doctors registered your personalities and we're convinced you didn't mean to cause such a crisis. We'll just have you to attend some group sessions regarding your underlying frustrations".

"That's terrific!" Harry yelled.

"Yes quite", the doctor added, "That isn't all either. Once we've seen your I.Q. scores, which we speculate are quite high by the way, we might even be able to get you moved up a grade".

That news interested them a lot. Mark knew that moving up a grade now would not affect them at all once they attend Hogwarts, but to Harry this was very big news.

"That… that is very interesting", Harry said casually.

"Yes we think so", the teacher said, "I am going to miss you in my class though. Of course if we do get approved for the transfer it will take a month or two. Oh lord you two will almost completely skip the next school year, how exciting!"

The prospect of grade advancement was very promising, but it didn't change too much in the long haul, John Goyle was still at large even if his first plan failed.

They arrived at the school by dawn. They would have been there sooner, but the teacher insisted while they were in the London suburbs to stock up on her favorite coffee brand. Apparently it was '10% off', couldn't be bought anywhere else and she couldn't resist buying in bulk.

After finally arriving back at the school by six forty-five a.m. (Luckily for Mark and Harry, Harry's guardians evil and don't care he was gone and Mark didn't really have anybody to worry about him) they went straight to the front office were they had previously told Dr. Caine's office to fax the I.Q. test results.

The results were waiting for them when they entered the room.

"All right boys moment of truth time", Dr. Caine said, "Here we go".

Everyone in the room sat with held breath as the doctor grabbed the paper and began to read.

"Okay, The results for Harry Potter… blah blah blah… wordy explanations. Here we go! The results, Harry Potter's I.Q. is wow", the doctor gasped.

"Go on with it", the teacher said egging him on.

"167, his I.Q. is 167", Dr. Caine blurted out.

"Oh my god. That's remarkable, Harry I'm so proud of you! I am so going to miss having you in my class!" The teacher gawked.

"What is Mark's I.Q.?" Harry asked, ever so humbly.

"Okay let us see… blah blah… prodigy and what not, oh that sounds promising. I can't believe it! This expands all previous expectations!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Come now, why do you always have to keep us in suspense", Mrs. Elm whined.

"Okay cool it! His I.Q. is 180. It is simply remarkable what their capacity to learn is. You two must absorb knowledge like sponges", Dr. Caine commented.

"Well I suppose this explains why you to can disregard everything I say in class and still answer everything correctly", Mrs. Elm said.

"You noticed that?" Harry asked.

"Please, how old do you think I am? It wasn't so long ago since I was in your situation. Oh I do miss my days at the university, but it's been a few years so I suppose I might not be as sensible to the students mentality as I was then, but I digress", the teacher babbled.

In true male nature the three men zoned out after the first sentence. Only the doctor tried to stay focused, he must be really interested in her. Still to no avail though, she was irritated.

"Did you boys pay attention at all?" Mrs. Elm asked angrily.

"Well what do you expect? We haven't slept all night and the only one to dink any coffee is you and you wouldn't share any", Harry commented finally noticing his own exhaustion.

"Oh well I suppose that makes sense, we should get you boys home. I suppose you can't go to school today anyways. Who is that over there?" Mrs. Elm said.

The janitor walked into the office with his gardening supplies under his arm and an angry look in his eyes.

"Would you be kind enough to tell me why my workers are not working and sitting here", the janitor asked bluntly.

"These children are exhausted and need to go home and to sleep. They've taken their tests and passed anyways, so as their mental doctor I am suspending their punishment probably indefinitely. By the way, why would they be here working in the morning when the terms of the punishment as I received by fax stated clearly that they were to work for one hour after school only", Dr. Caine finished.

"Wait one second, you tricked us all didn't you", Mark began, "You were never given authority to make us stay and work all day were you? You just abused the little power that you were granted, **admit it**".

"Oh no, you see what I did was all too legal. The superintendent didn't specify the terms of punishment in the official meeting, nor did the principal, the children's guardians, or you for that matter Mrs. Elm. I was all to in the right".

"How could you be so cruel?" Dr. Caine yelled, "You really made these kids work all day? That is criminal and more than makes up for any crimes they may have caused. I am going to recommend immediate amnesty for them along with a weekly appointment. But that's not all, I am going to see to it that you are fired!"

The janitor lost all nerve. He pulled a rather large and suspiciously stained knife out of his garden kit and charged Harry.

"Oh no you don't!" Dr. Caine yelled as he knocked the knife out of the way.

"Just let me cut him a little!" the janitor begged, "I need this to make him pay for his crimes against me and he who I served".

"Kids let me get you to a safer area. This just isn't a nice place for small children to be hanging around", Mrs. Elm said as she pulled them out of the way.

They eventually settled on hiding behind the hefty office desk, it must have been mahogany. They then turned to the attention of the fight currently growing in hostility. Man that doctor could take a punch.

"I'll **kill** you!" Goyle yelled as he thrust his knife towards the doctor, who responded by making a quick jump to the side he then continued to make a decisive punch to Goyle's gut. Apparently they got the one physiatrist in England who knew martial arts.

Goyle surprisingly recovered rather quickly from the strike and pulled a vile out of his pack. Everyone except Harry and Mark looked confused, but Mark above all looked full of fear.

"Oh no, this isn't going to be good", Mark said in despair.

The vile dropped on the ground and smoke pulsed in droves just like before. Mark saw John Goyle run from the scene in the last seconds just like before.

* * *

><p>"Well this might just work out for the best. Perhaps with another agent under cover in Little Whinging the two boys won't have to be so independent. And if they aren't independent then they can be controlled", the Headmaster of Hogwarts said wistfully.<p>

"I don't know headmaster, it may be bad for their development to give them a safety net like that. They may become too dependent", Severus Snape commented.

"Well personally I wanted to let them sink or float, it was Fawkes who really pushed to give some assistance to the boys, something about no child should have to deal with problems that would drive an average adult mad", Dumbledore said.

"_I stand by my decision totally and fully and tell Severus that he made it hard enough for Mark already and as we know, making it hard for Mark makes it harder for Harry"_, Fakes mentally said to Dumbledore.

"Fawkes has just told me to tell you you've done a top notch job preparing Mark for the real world", Albus lied.

Snape had always found it unnerving that Dumbledore could have a conversation with his familiar in a split second without himself being the wiser. It was always relaxing though when they included him even remotely though.

"Thank you Phoenix", Severus said dully.

"Well back to the matter at hand. If preparing the boys to save the world means giving them a crutch for the time being then so be it", Dumbledore said.

"I have to agree, the spawn of James Potter could never survive on his own when his father never managed to go anywhere without a couple cohorts in the wings", Snape commented.

"Then it is settled, Dr. Caine shall remain in Little Whining for the remainder of the year".

**Chapter sixteen finished, I really need to post these, but I'm so lazy. I guess I would be more encouraged to post them if the twenty people who actually read this would make a comment sometime.**


	16. Revenge of a Squib

Harry Potter and the Foe Glass

**Ch. 17 Revenge of a Squib**

**John Goyle loses what little sanity he retained through his attempts to torture Harry. Now he is completely committed to killing him, luckily for Harry the doctor is in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter the character, book series, video game series, or the lego sets.**

February was now in full swing and it looked as if spring had arrived. Harry and Mark had started to go to weekly sessions with Dr. Caine at his cottage, which frankly looked way to prepared for a spontaneous fear induced migration to Little Whinging.

Harry enjoyed the illusion of freedom that a lack of janitorial induced labor gave him. It was in fact just an illusion seeing as almost every time he went into what could be a dangerous situation Mark, or even odder, Dr. Caine would appear out of nowhere and direct him to a different place.

It was almost enough to make Harry question it, almost. Oddly enough due to his friendship with Mark he had learned to just go with things in contrary asking about things. It led to an all to trusting Harry and a happy Mark.

To total, Harry enjoyed his current life of manageable threats and simple pleasures nothing made him happier than just his predictable schedule after all that had happened. The only problem is he wasn't safe; he was in more danger than he could even comprehend.

"Why can't he just leave well enough alone?" Mark asked to himself as he followed Harry from the shadows.

Mark had to shadow Harry more and more these days, which meant less time actually enjoying himself. It had to be done because Goyle hadn't just given up like Harry had hoped and assumed; he had actually doubled his efforts to quite literally kill Harry at any opportunity.

Mark had to follow Harry instead of just staying with him to make sure that Goyle didn't get the drop on him. Mark had long since decided that it was best for Harry to believe that there wasn't any danger to avoid the trauma it would inevitably lead to. Thus Mark had returned to a life of solitude and constant aggression against Goyle.

He was currently following Harry from a distance at the park, one of the major attempted assault points. It was now only a matter of when…

"There he is!" Mark thought to himself as he saw Goyle lurk up from the street, he was a good hundred yards away from Harry, "Perfect, right where I expected to find him".

Mark sped to the street Goyle emerged from, the old coot may be an expert potions crafter, but he couldn't stalk for his life. He walked straight in the middle of the road in broad daylight with no apparent plan of action other than use his heavy knife to stab Harry or any one else in his way.

Mark snuck behind a mailbox, he couldn't see Goyle, but he knew he would be close. It just a matter of timing before he would spring out on the crazy man.

"Not going to work fool", Goyle grunted as he charged the very place Mark was hiding.

"How did you know", Mark questioned as he jumped out.

"You're even more predictable than I am", was his response.

"Insulting yourself? Isn't that a little low even for you? It's just sad to see a proud man fall and squirm", Mark bantered to the squib as he took up his signature-fighting pose.

"Please, I hardly think you can stop me with your meager _American _fighting style. It is hardly anything more than a simple fist-fighting stance. Besides you remember what happened last time you tried to fight me", Goyle replied.

Mark stopped his pose for a moment; that insult hit home. His fighting style was a style of mixed martial arts and good old-fashioned American style boxing. Calling it bad was mocking his home and native land, and that was something no American from even the most civil suburb would take sitting down.

"Take it back Mr. Goyle", Mark said.

"Take what back you American mongrel?" Goyle said testing Marks patience to an extreme level.

"You know very well what I mean you greasy fool", Mark countered, just realizing that even though Goyle was bald he still managed to be greasy. Maybe it was a potions thing.

"Well that is quite the audacious move child, though I know you can't do anything to stop me-"

Mark charged forward and gave the old one-two straight into Goyle's gut.

"Auoff" the squib grunted as he clenched his gut after the impact, "You brat! I will get that for you for that".

Dr. Caine was briskly strolling down the block in their direction; he had yet to see Goyle.

"Him again! Next time you insufferable brat", the janitor said as he ran away another road.

"Well that is convenient", Mark commented, "I suppose I ought to say hello to the good doctor. Hello Dr. Caine".

Caine had made his way up to the street and was within earshot by time Mark did call out to him. The janitor of course was well out of their by the time he walked up to Mark.

"Mark what are you doing here? Personally I was practicing my speed walking, nothing like some vigorous exercise keep the body fresh and the mind sharp", Dr. Caine commented cheerily.

If Mark had not been a child if ten years old perhaps he would have questioned the man, but as it was Mark still held to much faith in his authority figures. It had been that way since his father's death.

"Oh, um. I was just about to see what Harry was doing. He usually spends his time at park over there so I hoped he would be there. And you know what, he is", Mark said as innocently as absolutely possible.

"Well if that is only the case then I shall be on my way. I'll be around though; there aren't many good places to walk around here so I take loops around Little Whinging", he said as he went on his path.

"That was lucky", Mark thought to himself.

In all honesty Mark had been getting more and more lucky like these days. It seemed whenever Mark confronted John Goyle that Dr. Caine would walk around the corner causing his adversary to flee. He decided however not to dwell on these thoughts and to just enjoy the rest of the day, because like lightning, Goyle never struck the same place twice.

Mark walked over to the park for some well-deserved rest.

* * *

><p>"Damn kids and damn squib", James Caine cursed to himself, "Albus told me <em>don't worry James, those kids take care of themselves<em> and _He's just a squib. What trouble could he cause a wizard of your caliber_? Well what a load of crock. Clearly the two boys were dead meat without him there. And that squib! He was more powerful than half the death eaters in the dark lords arsenal!"

Caine continued to protest his new work station including, the crappy cottage he was now taking residence in, the back water village he was forced to work in, and the sheer amount of work it required to keep Harry and Mark out of trouble. Lets just say the school system weren't as ready to release the boys from punishment as he let on, but that's what memory charms were for.

He used to have a dream job before this. Working in that comfy office with a roomy town house waiting for him every night, even the pay was better. All he ever had to do was give some simple muggle tests and let his assistants do the rest (of course he did have to send the results Albus, he did sign his paycheck for a reason after all).

The only downside was that Phillip Crow kid. James did wish he had just been joking about how terrified he was when Crow was mentioned, but that was actually legitimate fear. The boy had been sent from orphanage to home to asylum so many times that when he finally received the attention of headmaster Dumbledore he was crazier and more senile than the old man himself. Then there was the charms put on him, well lets just say the child was far less powerful than he is now back when he first came. He was always just a bit powerful, but he was now simply ridiculous.

But alas those were the good old days. Now things were different.

Not only did Caine have to protect the two boys, but he also had to keep them from knowing he was helping them in any noticeable way. Fooling Harry was easy enough, sadly the poor boy was so well in doubt about his new friends that he would jump of a cliff if they said it was safe, but Mark was a different story.

Caine had been informed of the odd predicament between America and Britan regarding the protection of Harry Potter, but he had not even begun to think they would send a child to do this job. As far as James Caine knew all the Americans had ever done to prepare for the protection of Harry Potter was sending this small child to defend him.

How Mark had survived was beyond him, literally given the fact that Caine had not been given the full report on the matter, just the information regarding the past few months. From what he did know however, Mark was well trained and in excellent physical condition for a ten year old. It wasn't good enough to beat up a cankerous old squib, but it was impressive for a boy.

Now that might seem all well and good to the untrained mind, but having to keep his aid secret from Mark grew increasingly difficult. Mark stalked Harry and Caine stalked Mark; it was somewhat of an odd situation, but it worked as long as Mark never questioned Caine's omnipresence in the town.

It would be enough to drive a lesser man insane, James Caine however laughed at the matter. Not a member of his family had ever failed in their duties, they were of the greatest skilled in illusionary magic and of the purest blood. Nothing would stop Caine from completing his goals!

* * *

><p>"Hay Mark, can I ask you something?" Harry asked.<p>

They had been on the swings in the park for the past hour or so only delving into minor conversation, but Harry had just been using the time to wait to ask Mark his question.

"What Harry?" Mark replied almost immediately, given Harry's inquisitive nature Mark had more than once been forced to spend hours explaining the unknown to him.

"You know how you have those weird mixtures and stuff? Could you possibly teach me to make some of them sometime?" Harry pleaded.

"No I'm sorry that is out of the question. I can't it is simply to dangerous for a kid to use", Mark answered.

"But your only two months older than me", Harry remarked.

"Fair enough", Mark said.

"Why can't you really? I don't see any reason why you can't just tell me or show me or whatever you'd to teach me", Harry protested.

Mark pondered Harry's words for a couple minutes, trying to decide whether or not to come clean or not. He just couldn't do it.

"I just can't Harry it's against the rules", Mark said, knowing how lame the excuse sounded.

"What rule?" Harry asked, making the smart question at the worst time.

Mark again stopped to think, this time more in order to sort his lies than to decide whether or not to tell the truth. That ship had sailed.

"Well um, my uncle who gives me the ingredients and teaches me to use them told me it was a family secret and no one outside the family could know. That is why I can't teach you how to make potions", Mark almost bit his lip after saying the last word. He hoped Harry wouldn't think anything.

"Potions?" Harry asked. It appeared that was the main thing he picked up from the long list of lies.

"Oh did I say potions? I did not mean potions, um and I can't really remember what we were talking about know can you?" Mark said at an intense speed of talking so fast with so few breaths it would make Crow have a run for his money, "Now let's see, what do think about our chances of being promoted to the next year early? Really cool right?"

Harry sighed; there was no point in trying to get information from Mark if he wasn't going to willingly give it. Harry supposed he would just roll with it.

* * *

><p>"Another day another pointless fight", Mark thought glumly to himself as he walked to school.<p>

It was Friday the twentieth of February and today was the day on which it would be decided whether Harry and Mark would be moving up to the next year or not and tensions were high as ever.

The former custodian was still at large, but for the most part a completely incompetent enemy. He managed a random attack here or there almost every day, but they never did any damage or even making Harry aware that he was even still in the area. It confused and infuriated Mark to have another completely unpredictable enemy, but at the very least he wasn't doing any harm.

Even so, Mark still felt that same feeling of foreboding that hadn't really left since he came to this town. It could wait though, he had just arrived at school and Harry was waiting.

"Morning Harry, how are things doing?" Mark asked nonchalantly.

"Fine I suppose, but I have this weird feeling that I'm being watched. It's been like that ever since I left home this morning", Harry commented.

"That's… kinda strange", Mark said and he meant it. Harry never said anything about feeling like someone was watching him and Mark knew that he was and that Goyle was as well.

"You don't think that Goyle will make a comeback do you Mark?" Harry asked, "I mean he could be the only person stalking me right now right?"

Mark thought for a moment whether or not to reveal that Goyle had in fact been stalking him for the past month with almost no stop. Well lying had gotten him this far, so why tell the truth now right?

"I don't know Harry it could be, or maybe we have a new enemy in our mist", Mark pondered.

"Mark when are you going to tell me that you've been fighting Goyle all month? I'm not as clueless as you think you know", Harry said.

Marks heart skipped a beat.

"What Harry?" he started nervously, "Goyle is long gone. Mr. Caine got rid of him remember".

"Mark I've seen you on at least five separate occasions fighting Goyle. Didn't you realize I would notice you two yelling at each other, or the occasional explosion. You know I could have helped right?" Harry grunted indignantly.

"Okay fine, you've caught me red handed. I thought you were happier thinking Goyle was gone than fighting him in an endless stream of fights. Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Well I thought it would be easier to just let sleeping dogs lie. Think about this for a second Mark, did you even need to fight Goyle. Isn't it just a bit over your head to fight a grown up?" Harry asked.

"Of course I have to fight him, who will if I don't?" Mark responded.

"Dr. Caine, this is a small town and he's always around somewhere. Plus he is the only person we've actually seen who can fight Goyle", Harry said.

"I guess, but what if he isn't around?" Mark said as they walked into the their classroom for what might be there last day there.

"No need to fret boys, I'm always around", said the very doctor they were talking about.

They found James Caine sitting behind the teacher's desk with a fresh cup of coffee in hand and two giant stacks of paper in front of him.

"Oh Dr. Caine, we didn't expect to see you here", Harry commented.

Dr. Caine sipped his beverage and sat quiet for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Yes, I'm here to make the final arrangements of your promotion to the next class. It will merely take a moment", he said as he shuffled threw the papers on the desk.

"What are those papers there, Dr. Caine?" Harry asked.

"As inquisitive as always, I'm sure you must have inherited that from your mother right?" Dr. Caine commented.

Harry sat down in a seat and stayed completely still for a while.

"Oh, oh my. I apologizes Harry", Caine said as he noticed his slip up, "Well these are the files the school has been keeping on you two for the past year".

"But those are so massive, how can there be so much information about us?" Mark asked, frankly shocked that such a lapse in his personal secrecy had been allowed on his watch.

"Don't fret my boy", the young doctor said, "Most of this is just pointless dribble and nonsense about how they think they should use your advanced intellects to get more funding for the school, but they do have some rather interesting facts about several confrontations you two have experienced this year".

The boys were a bit surprised by this fact given that they had never openly engaged any of there foes in a situation that any school official might know about. This led to the question, who is leaking the information.

"That is very interesting Dr. Caine, what might these documents say about our so-called _fights_", Mark said with damage control on the mind.

"Don't worry boys this information isn't open to anyone except me, the principal and the superintendent. And to answer your question, we know **everything**", Caine answered.

"Everything?" Harry said, his heart skipping a beat.

"Yes everything from the bit with Carter to the epic of Crow and lets not forget your little conflict with the janitor", the doctor said with subtle delight.

The boy's optimistic feelings from before had shrunk within them so fiercely they couldn't even fake smiles.

"What are you going to do with the information?" Mark asked casually as possible.

"Again I can't stress how much you shouldn't worry about this. Out of the people that do have access I'm the only one to actually read these documents extensively, for your therapy of course", Caine reassured.

"These leads me to another question Doctor, how did you gather information of events that you were not there for?" Harry asked.

"Well for starters we don't have that information, or at least not conclusively. As in we theorize that you two might have been the cause of the illustrious Christmas catastrophe where massive explosions shook up the area outside the park, but we can't be sure. It's for your benefit I suppose since we can't convict you. I wouldn't tell anyone if it was you of course though, was it?" Dr. Caine said, adding the last part pleadingly.

"No… of course not… that would have been… crazy", Mark said.

"Very well then keep your secrets, I should be getting to the point anyways. The documents are here so you can add the advancement papers to the files directly to avoid confusion or misinterpretation", Dr. Caine said as he handed them two pieces of paper with lines meant to be signed on the bottom.

Mark reached to sign the lines immediately, but Harry pushed his hand away.

"Mark read the fine print first", Harry commented.

"No need it's really fine. Just **sign** the **paper**" Caine insisted.

" Doctor your right eye! It's beginning to swell!" Mark yelled. It was true, Caines eye head begun to swell to an unnatural size.

"Oh well that is nothing, boys just sign the contract!" Caine pulled out an eye patch and an odd vial. He pulled the eye patch on and slid some of the vial's contents into his coffee. After drinking the concoction his returned to normal.

"I guess I will read the form then", Mark said, more than a little concerned.

"Just sign it!" Caine yelled as he got up from his chair, slamming the chair backwards.

"Wait a second", Harry said after looking over the whole paper, "Mark I believe it is time to run, _now_".

"What do you mean Harry?" Mark began.

He then noticed what the contract actually stated. It was quite literally written to enslave the signer, probably magically binding to. Harry had been smart enough to obvious danger regardless though. Mark looked up just in time to jump backwards past a desk.

"Damn you child!" Caine said as he pulled out a knife only to slam it down where Mark had just been.

"Why Dr. Caine?" Harry asked from the other side of the room where he had relocated.

"Haven't you figured it out yet you stupid brats", he said as he pulled another knife from his sleeve.

"Harry it's Goyle. He's using a disguise", Mark said coldly.

Harry's face went pale as he realized the full consequence of their situation.

"What can we do? He's got knifes Mark", Harry said scared, "I don't suppose you happen to have any of those special mixtures with you do you?"

"Afraid not Harry, we're on our own for now", Mark grunted, dodging another slash from the twin blades Goyle was generously flailing around.

"Grab whatever you can to defend yourself, we are going to win the old fashioned way", Mark continued.

"Oh there is no winning for you anymore maggots", Goyle began as he picked up speed in his assaults (For an aging squib he was in great shape), "I've read your files remember, I know all your little tricks and non will work".

Mark and Harry alike cursed those damn files. Mark swore he would see their destruction for the trouble they have caused them.

"Janitor, what did you do with Caine", Harry said in an attempt to stall the fight by making Goyle monologue (It works on TV villains so why not).

"He is indisposed at the moment", Goyle began, "Regrettably I didn't have time to finish him off before you miscreants came by, but rest assured he will die".

"That's terrible!" Mark yelled, "How can you do that to an innocent civilian you have nothing to do with!"

"Oh if you only knew the truth about your little guardian angel, _Dr. Caine_. Lets just say he isn't the ally you think", Goyle said amused, his guise was now evaporating back to his original appearance".

"What do you mean?" Harry asked after rolling out of Goyle's slash radius.

"If you survive you'll see, but you won't so you won't, haheha!" he laughed manically.

"Harry I've heard enough of his nonsense", Mark grunted, "He's a fool. He hasn't even cut us yet. Isn't that a bit odd?"

Harry had just assumed that they were extremely lucky, but Mark did raise a very good point.

"You're toying with us?" Harry screamed at the form custodian.

"How very perceptive. I'm actually tiring you out, completely different. Do you think that I would simply kill when I can make you work for me?" Goyle started, "You will be signing that contract and you will be coming with to help me revive my old master and his supremacy!"

"Never you old coot!" Mark grunted as he picked up a textbook and flung it at the squib.

Sadly he cut it straight in half with one knife, but it had been a distraction. Harry had picked up on the distraction Mark had made and was already behind Goyle. I swift strike to the back followed.

"AUGH!" Goyle yelled, "I will get you Potter!"

Goyle was off balance though, which gave Mark his first opportunity to grab at a knife.

"Yes!" Mark said as he pulled one of the incredibly sharp blades from Goyles hand.

"Give back my knife you brat! Those are my birth rights!" Goyle said completely ignoring Harry (Mistake) and charging Mark.

Harry took the opportunity to hit every pressure point that Mark had taught him about. Goyle fell to the floor in pain.

"Owwwww", Goyle grunted from the floor, now curled up.

He began to rise off the floor as Mark and Harry jumped into action. They picked up the desks that were around Goyle and tossed them on top of him. He fell back down his large eye popped out, didn't get up.

"He's knocked out Harry", Mark said after checking his eye. Even on the floor the big one still twirled around in a manner that made it seem alive, like it wanted to see everything at once, "It can't be", Mark whispered.

"What Mark?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing", he said as he slipped the eye into his pocket, "Lets find Caine".

"Right, um Mark", Harry began.

"What?"

"The files are gone".

**Chapter seventeen finally done, I really need to post these given this like the forth one I have done that isn't posted. Next chapter done in a week or so.**


	17. A Brief Reprieve

Harry Potter and the Foe Glass

**Ch. 18 A Brief Reprieve**

**The chapter starts were seventeen left off. It might seem a little rushed, given that my ass of a brother turned off my computer without saving, so I'm writing this the second time. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any likeness.**

It only took a matter of minutes to find were Caine had been tied up after they apprehended Goyle and called the Bobbies. Ironically enough, he was tied up in the janitors closet right outside the room.

Goyle had done a number on him; he was bruised battered and beaten. All his extremities were including his head were tied tight to the point were he couldn't move them. His eyes were blind folded and his mouth was gagged.

"How are we going to get him out of his binds?" Harry asked.

"Easy", Mark said pulling out the same blades that Goyle had been using to try and kill them just I few moments before.

Mark expertly sliced threw the first rope that kept Caine's head restrained and instantly he began thrashing back and forth with an intense velocity. It became to dangerous to cut the other ropes, so Harry untied his blind fold and gag.

Caine gasped for breath, "Huuuuh", he paused as he gauged the situation, "Boys thank goodness you're here, our friend John has made his return and intends to kill you both now!"

Mark raised an eyebrow and then commented, "No sir he isn't, actually we took care of that little matter ourselves didn't we Harry", he said as he referenced for Harry to continue.

"Why yes, it was a most simple task indeed", Harry said with uncharacteristic cockiness, clearly meant to make Caine suffer for all his worth. Why you ask? Why not.

"That's remarkable!" Caine said in disbelief, "Um Mark, what is that you have in your hand there?"

"You mean this?" he said referencing the blade; "This is just what I'm going to use to release your binds".

"That razor sharp executioners blade was next to my face", Caine said, his face physically growing pale, "Could you please not use that anymore". His voice nearly cracked as he spoke.

"Not going to happen doctor, just stand still", Mark replied, pleased to have a name for his latest toy.

The next few minutes went by relatively calmly as Harry held Caine still so Mark could maneuver the executioners blade beneath each rope to cut it loose. It ended with a very jumpy Caine, a rather calm Harry and an excited Mark.

"Okay boys if my moment of shame is over with, then let us go and take care of the bigger issue", Caine said as he walked across the hall.

"You sir! Stand where you are!"

Everyone turned their heads to look to see who yelled at him. To Caine's surprise and the boy's relief it was a police officer.

"Can I ask why you are here?" Dr. Caine asked.

"We received a call from a Mr.'s Harry and Mark about an attempted homicide. Naturally we didn't just believe a few children who could very well be trying to pull one over on the old police department, but just in case I was sent to assess the situation".

"You two called the police?" Caine said trying to remain calm, but visibly panicked under the surface. The police officer wouldn't notice, but for Harry and Mark who knew the doctor he, he might as well have been drenched in worry sweat.

"Of course, you didn't expect us to try and take care of someone as dangerous as Goyle by ourselves", Harry said.

"If I might intrude in this conversation, do you mean John Goyle? He's is a high level perpetrator we've been after for months and you caught him?" the officer said in an astonished huff.

"Really, months?" Mark said remembering how open Goyle had been in the past few weeks with attacks and all, "Well he is in this room".

He looked in the room to verify what Mark had said, then spoke, "Thank you boys, you shall be commended for what you've done today". He then turned to Caine, "You should be assessed for mental state for letting ten year olds fight a dangerous criminal, Mr…"

"Dr. Caine, I'm a psychiatrist. I wasn't using them by the way, I was bound and gagged in the closet", he said rather weakly.

"Which is so very much better", the officer replied; "Now why don't you make your self useful and contact some higher ups in the school board, I don't believe we will be able to open the school for classes today".

To this all three were pleasantly surprised, Mark and Harry to get out of class and the good doctor to be out of such an awkward situation.

Several minutes of phone calls, faxes, and other such things found the three of them alone in school's front office.

"Alright boys, since we are alone I think it is high time we get our story straight on what happened over the course of the last few hours", Caine said.

"Yes I suppose so", Mark said.

"Yes sir", Harry commented.

"Well get on with it then", he bid them.

"Well, we woke up earlier than usual in preparation for the meeting with you to get ready for our promotion to next grade", Mark began.

Harry picked up were he left off, "We entered the school and went straight to our class room were we saw you sitting behind the desk with two large stacks if paper in front of you".

"Wait you saw me first? What do you mean?" Dr. Caine asked.

"Yes, that is actually what I'm most confused about. We saw you, but it wasn't you it was Goyle, except he looked just like you in all aspects. Then it was like his form was liquid as he morphed back into his original form. The thing completely confuses and concerns me".

"Well I think I can clarify things for you Harry" Caine reached into his pocket and pulled out a smooth black piece of wood. He pointed it at Harry and with a twist of his wrist said, "Obliviate".

Harry fell onto the ground, unconscious from the sudden loss of memories.

"What on Earth was that _doctor_!" Mark yelled out.

"It had to be done, he couldn't be left with the knowledge of today's events", Caine commented quietly as he cast another spell on Harry, this one to keep him unconscious.

"I mean about you being a wizard Caine", Mark yelled.

"Keep it down boy", he said in a hushed tone, "Yes I'm a wizard, now what will we make of it?"

Mark did the only sensible thing he could think of, pull out the executioner's blade and threaten to kill Caine if he didn't give him his affiliations.

"Calm down boy", he said calmly, "Now put down the knife and let's talk".

"Okay, but don't lie to me. If you do then I can always say you've been beating us to the police officer. He hates you already, you'd be arrested in a heart beat".

"You little BRAT!" Caine composed himself, "Alright then, here is my story. I'm a sleeper agent who has previously been spending my days in relative luxury at the London office. I was activated for the purpose of the defense of Harry Potter, given a sudden spike in the magical activity at Little Whining. I was preparing to travel to the cottage prepared for me when you and Harry, along with your lovely teacher, strolled into my office and gave me a plausible reason to accompany you to home. It also gave me a reason to become part of your lives".

"So that at least was coincidental", Mark sighed, his big theory he concocted in the past conversation just melted away.

"Yes I suppose that is true, well allow me to continue. I've spent the last few weeks faking my way through your therapy lessons and interrupting every time Goyle attempted to assault you. Eventually he noticed that I was around far to often for him to have any opportunity to kill you. He then proceeded to use the polyjoice potion to transform into the janitor that was hired to replace him then knock me unconscious and transform into me with the same brew. It appeared I am very lucky he thought that I would be useful for future transformations and you can't take DNA samples from dead people", Caine paused for a moment to allow Mark to absorb this.

"Well isn't that… convenient. Um not to steal your moment, but I still have an issue to take care. There's this contract I have to deal with that Goyle some how got, I think it's magical. It essentially made us his slaves. I would rather discuss what course of action you have planned for that little situation".

Caine smirked, "That, well I took care of it already, no thank you necessary. I shot a decisive little hex in the direction of the contracts back when we were in the hall. Mrs. Elm will find to contract shaped layers of ash on her desk next time she comes in".

Mark sighed with relief; his most pressing fear subsided and was replaced with renewed rage towards the good doctor.

"Now Caine I have a quick question for you. Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me you were a wizard immediately upon arrival!" Mark yelled.

"Well you see, I knew about your situation and um", he hesitated.

"You knew and you still didn't do anything to help me out! What kind of sick man are you let a child deal with this kind of trauma without aid!" Mark continued.

"Now listen here!" Caine said, this time his voice was also raised, "I have been working tirelessly for the past couple weeks making sure every time you fought Goyle you survived. You know what else you ungrateful punk? Almost every time I showed up Goyle was about to kill you, you never noticed. Do you know why? Its because concealed weapons are awfully hard to see and harder to dodge".

"Well perhaps we should just call it even then Caine", Mark said extending his hand to shake.

"No hand shakes please, but yes we may call it even. Just let me extract some memories from your mind and we can continue onward", Caine said.

"What!" Mark said, utterly shocked.

"Well I erased all the memories on Harry's mind of the past two hours and that would leave a giant security hole for us. We can't let Harry discover magic yet, the timing isn't correct".

"Why is that Caine? Why can't we just reveal magic to Harry Potter?" Mark asked. Admittedly this was a question he often found himself asking. It would be easier if he had told Harry, he could use potions in public, he could teach Harry potions, and he could let Harry into Snape's place in times of crisis.

"I can't tell you much, but I can tell you it has been planned. Everything has been planned done to the very letter from Harry's first day in diagon alley to whom he will sit with in the Hogwarts express. Every rogue card has been accounted for. Except for you", the doctor finished.

"That is… shocking. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to make of this information to tell you the truth." Mark said in complete honesty.

"I tell you this much for one sole reason Mark, don't interfere. In all the time you've been here do you realize yet what's been happening", Caine asked.

"No, what do you mean?" Mark asked in return.

"Do you not realize that every time you take out an enemy another of even greater potency comes to take his place? I must tell you now that is all interference will get you. You've started a cycle you can't end now until it's done. So now I must le you finish what you've started, but don't meddle past that point", he warned.

"Very well, if my place is in the shadows until I'm needed then so be it", Mark said solemnly, for the first time grasping the situation.

"I'm going to extract some sample memories from you mind now", Caine said as he pulled a vial out of his sleeve.

Mark stood still as a silver stream of light was taken from his head and placed in the vial.

"I will now commence altering the memory and replacing it in Harry's mind", he continued.

He cast an array of memory altering spells of varying potency at the vial, Mark recognized most of them. He mentally made a note to stay on Caine's good side given the fact that spells of this caliber could make him a vegetable in seconds.

"Next I will synch the memory to Harry's personality so he won't ever question their presence", he continued again.

Caine took the silver stream out of the vial and changed its color to gold for a visible change (probably just for effect). Then placed the altered memory into Harry's mind.

"It will take a moment for Harry's mind to adjust to the mental conflict", Caine finished.

"What happened to all that hype about your spells and all those preparations", Mark said annoyed.

"Even the most expertly executed mind based charms take time to adjust to the person's mind. It is during this time that the target is most dangerous and it is most important to keep them unconscious" Caine commented without leaving his gaze from Harry's head.

"Why is it so important they are asleep?" Mark asked.

"If they are conscious of they changes to their mental landscape then they may consciously counter it", he replied in monotone.

"Counter it?" Harry asked.

"It is commonly referred to as occlumency and for the most part is strictly advanced magic that most people don't bother with. When completely conscious a person has a certain degree of control of their memories. It's not anything like being able stop a full memory wipe as you saw, but you would have distinct powers when it came to memory altering. There have been reports of people attempting to alter memories on conscious people, but accidentally unlocking said individual's fullest mental capabilities well beyond the normal means. Along with the risk of making a minor problem far worse than it ought to be conscious people have a much higher probability of completely reflecting the spell back at the user. Take Jonathon Wormwood for example he cast a spell at the conscious Gilderoy Lockhart and it caused him to… I've said to much", Caine bit his tongue.

"That is quite a bit to swallow" Mark said bluntly, "So I suppose I should tell you about the files that Goyle somehow managed to scrape together on me and Harry. You probably know all about them to".

"Files? This is the first time I've heard of any files", he said honestly.

"Then were did they come from? If it wasn't you who put them together then who could it be?"

"Ough"

"Harry's coming to, we should probably stop talking about this for now", Caine said.

"Agreed, but this isn't over", Mark replied.

"To right Mark. One last thing, Harry will be highly susceptible to suggestion, so make up something good when he asks questions", Caine said, successfully finishing the conversation.

"Were am I?" Harry said weakly.

"It's alright Harry, we're still in the office. You wanted to take a nap so we finished the discussion. You two are free to go", Dr. Caine finished.

Harry nodded and the two boys left the school for some long needed peace.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mark can I ask you a question?" Harry asked as they walked to the park after leaving the school.<p>

_Make up something good when he asks questions._

"What Harry?" Mark replied as usual.

"How did Goyle trick us into thinking he was Caine? I mean they look nothing alike, but we were completely positive that he was Caine. I should remember myself, but I must be tired since my memories are all fuzzy", he finished.

"Well firstly it was dark", Mark paused to think, "Second he wore an odd wig and we never got a look at his eye so we couldn't see the patch".

"Yes, go on", Harry asked.

"Along with that we must have been exhausted, you looked very tired this morning. That in mind are focuses were more on the papers than the person. Finally Goyle is really good at changing his voice to match other peoples", Mark finished with bated breath to see if Harry would buy it.

Harry looked as if he was thinking it over for a moment. Mark wasn't sure whether he was going to believe him for a while.

"Yah it's coming back to me now. We were kind of stupid weren't we?" Harry laughed.

"To true, Harry to true".

Mark relaxed from that point onward. Things were going to be fine for now.

Mark walked home from the park late at night long after Harry had been safely brought home. It was a cool evening and a the moon showed out in it's fullest glory.

As he walked he couldn't help ponder what Dr. Caine had said about Harry. Could someone really be controlling his life? Was it really Marks interference that more and more dangerous threats came to call? Should Mark really trust someone who lied to them for weeks about his identity and was still lying to Harry?

He cast the thoughts aside; he was too tired for this right now.

Snape's place looked particularly frightening from the street this night, Mark ignored it. He walked inside and turned on the magic light system with the flip of a switch.

There were two things he needed to do before he went to bed this night, first place the eye of Goyle and his executioner's blade in his cupboard of potentially useful items. Then take the Foe Glass out of the same cupboard and check it's surface

Mark gazed into his arsenal of magic items in that small cheap wooden cupboard, his pre-made potions, his supplies to brew and prepare ingredients, a small cauldron fit into the corner, the extendable ear prototype from Stan's tent, and finally the Foe glass.

He placed his newest supplies inside in their respective spots. The eye, which long since realized was a magical seeing eye, still spun around as if it lived. The slightly curved, executioner's blade gleaming in the dim light.

Mark proceeded to take the Foe glass from its position in the small cauldron. He gazed soulfully into the orb and willed the figures to appear as always. Only one figure appeared, that of a girl in the grade above his. He wondered if he'd see her when Harry and himself started the next grade in a week.

Despite the lack of anyone else's presence Mark still couldn't help but feel there was someone else, a shadow puppeteer controlling the girl and all those who threatened there lives before her.

Mark cast these thoughts aside. It was time for some well-deserved rest.

* * *

><p>"What marvelous progress they've been making!" Albus Dumbledore said, talking to himself in his office as he often did.<p>

He turned to see the stairs opening past his door to reveal his semi-faithful servant, Severus Snape strutting onto the room.

"Ah Severus", the old man said in a cheerful tone", I trust you're here for something more important than a glass of brandy, although I've offered more than once to share one with you".

Snape was visibly releaved the headmaster was in a good mood, "Of course sir, I've come to check on the _Potter_ situation as you requested me to do on a bi-weekly basis".

Albus smiled, "Is it time for our chat again already? Well I suppose that it is all in good time then".

"Sir if I might ask, why are you in such a _pleasant _mood", Snape said as mundanely as possible.

"Well if you must know, the boys have taken out the latest threat to their lives without much direct help from our friend the doctor", the headmaster said.

"That is decent news I suppose, but what _else_ is there", Snape replied.

"You know me to well Severus, it just so happens my good friend Nicholas made a recent breakthrough on that project I put into order those many years ago", Albus laughed.

"That is excellent news headmaster", Snape said despite his newfound fear.

If what the headmaster said was true then Snape had a lot more to worry about than the next time Dumbledore crucioed him.

**Crazy stuff right? Well I finished this in a week like a said I would, but I still haven't posted the last like five chapters. The foreshadowing of Nicholas's breakthrough will come back later and if you don't know whom that is you're an idiot. Next chapter will be done eventually.**

**Sincerely, Kingtopher**


	18. Classroom 7a

Harry Potter and the Foe Glass

**Ch. 19 Classroom 7a**

**Finally the long spoke upon switch to the higher-grade level. Now do me a favor, don't ask which grade he's in, speculate for yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any other characters J.K Rowling invented.**

It was March 1st and after weeks of interviewing and other such matters regarding the Goyle incident (as it was here by dubbed) they were finally preparing for a the advancement to the next grade.

In the mean time Harry had spent much of his now real freedom in the most productive ways he could think of. As he assumed another enemy would show up eventually (He was down right convinced he was cursed at this point in time) he continued his physical conditioning regiments along with his advanced studies. In the matter of a few weeks his body went from the scrawny malnourished mess it had been to a lean, muscular frame like Mark's. The only problem was he now was hungrier than ever due to the enlarged metabolism.

He did whatever possible to get some more food; the only problem was the food he enjoyed was never in stock. Dudley and Vernon enjoyed meats potatoes and other such heavy meals, were as Harry who only ever got what the two didn't like was given more vegetables and fruits. It didn't bother him, as much as one might think given he rather liked vegetables; what did bother him was the lack of produce that was in the house.

Petunia only ever bought what was necessary to buy and vegetables, although she herself greatly enjoyed them, were never eaten up like the lamb or pork. This led to Harry to devise a new strategy in his ever-increasing attempts for a fuller stomach, convincing Petunia to plant a vegetable garden.

The concept was simple enough, Harry knew from overhearing conversations that Petunia and his mother had both made a similar garden to what he had planned when they were little. Petunia had seemed to love planting crops. She used to beg Vernon to plant her a garden every spring, but he always refused until she finally stopped asking.

Now all Harry had to do was casually remind her of her love of gardening and over the course of a few months time if all went well he'd have all the vegetables he could eat. Maybe even some fruit vines.

Harry stopped his thoughts, it was dinnertime and he was hungry.

* * *

><p>Mark woke up at the usual time and continued to do his usual schedule. Mark checked the Foe glass and the same girl came up. He continued to get dressed for the days classes and eat a solitary breakfast.<p>

He really did hate the how depressing Snape's place was in the morning. His room was barren small and cold; all it had was his bed and the cupboard for storage. The dining room, although set aglow with a pleasant chandelier, was still rather barren; the large table that filled the long room was empty with never more than a single chair filled. The whole thing almost made him wish for Crow to pay another visit.

Mark shuddered; nothing was worth another Crow visit.

Perhaps it was time to hang some portraits on the walls? Mark would have to ask Snape; at least with portraits there would be someone to talk to.

Once again Mark set aside this thought from his mind. He was better off alone, if anything Caine had said was true then he would be keeping his distance from Harry after this year anyways and that meant no friends. The thought of his cold, lonely life saddened him and made him even more convinced to enjoy the time he had left in the town of Little Whinging.

The place had become his home and he liked it, even if he had no real home on it.

After his morning of self-pity, Mark headed out the door as he always did and began the short walk to school, one of his favorite parts of the day.

* * *

><p>Harry arrived at school early as usual and looked around to find Mark. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.<p>

"Wow, I actually made it to school before Mark, that's never happened before", he said to himself.

Harry walked around aimlessly for a while, as he arrived hours before anyone else would. It took him a brief amount of thinking to get on the topic of what is holding Mark up. He began to worry immensely over the safety his friend.

He ran around looking to see if he could find him anywhere, no luck. Harry stood outside the school and waited.

He waited a full hour before he saw someone come. It wasn't Mark but Caine. He came to Harry from inside the building and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Harry, I've been looking for you everywhere. Mark arrived two hours ago and he went straight to the teachers lounge as requested, but you were nowhere to be seen. We've been worried sick", the doctor said in a concerned tone.

Harry nodded and followed the doctor to the teachers lounge; trying not to let his cheeks flush red from embarrassment.

It was a short walk, but Harry was sufficiently calmed down enough to regain his previous cool.

When Harry finally did arrive at the teachers lounge he looked around, trying to fill in his mind with every small nook and cranny of the room. Even though he was on friendlier terms with the teachers than any other student he ever saw he still wasn't allowed there.

It was a surprisingly posh room given the schools low budget. The room had a delightfully bright blue paint that relieved stress of anyone in the room. There were three long sofas made of a soft and supportive material that was colored a darker shade of blue. The carpeting was a slightly more drab brown, but somehow seemed to fit perfectly with the other colors. A small kitchenette was installed (Including a sleek refrigerator, modern microwave, and stylish cabinets) in the rear to avoid blocking the view of the windows and the biggest TV Harry had ever laid his eyes on. The whole thing seemed oddly out of place in the run down school.

After scanning threw the whole room Harry finally went back to the couches where Mark and a young man, probably in his early thirties, with light brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Oh hullo Harry", the young man said cheerily, "I was beginning to feel snubbed when you didn't show up when Mark said you would, but I kept faith and here you are"

"Hi… who are you exactly?" Harry asked.

The young man chuckled to himself, "Oh sorry, I forgot my formalities (_clears throat and extends hand) _I am Mr. Watson, yes, yes just like Sherlock Holmes' partner, no need to make a fuss".

Harry met his hand with his own, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter".

Mr. Watson continued, "Well now that we are done with that, how about we walk over to your new room, 7a".

The man gestured for Harry and Mark to get up and follow him as he walked towards the door.

Harry had a good feeling about this; they had been given a new teacher, a new class, and a new start. Perhaps they would be free from insanity yet.

"Well gentlemen here we are", Mr. Watson said as they stood outside the door, "Let's show you to your seats then".

The group entered into the class to experience a sudden burst of cold air, to which Mr. Watson seemed highly aggravated.

"Again! Fifth time this year that my heaters have blown out. I have to tell you two that old custodial engineer was useless. He never fixed anything, once he said he would send his assistants to _see what they could do_", Mr. Watson grunted.

Harry shuddered as he remembered the week he worked for the old janitor, Goyle. Harry had indeed been that assistant that tried to fix the heater, except he wasn't allowed to enter any classroom so he had to fix the heater through the ventilation system. He still had a couple burn marks from that day.

"I have to go boys, when the other students start to show up tell them where I went", Mr. Watson said as he walked out the door. He stuck his head back in, "Oh yes I almost forgot, those are your seats right next to each other up front".

The teacher could be heard cursing under his voice as he walked away from his room leaving the two ten year olds alone.

"Well Harry, what do you think of the new classroom?" Mark asked.

Harry looked around; he hadn't bothered to truly take in the room yet, but now was as good a time as any.

The room was painted in a clever manner meant to mimic the layers of Earths atmosphere with a rather poor star map painted on the ceiling. The carpet fed into the theme by being a world map stretched out onto a rectangular surface. The door was on the upper right hand side of the room, in the corner next to a few supply closets. In the upper left hand corner of the room laid Mr. Watson's desk, it was scattered with ungraded papers and half drunken coffee cups. In the rear of the classroom was a bulletin board decorated with a nice solar system theme where the week's assignments were posted. To the left a large bank of windows showed the east, where the sun was rising over the horizon.

"I guess this room will be nice", Harry finally said after realizing he had been quiet for nearly two minutes.

"Nice? This room is great! Sometimes you need to show a bit of enthusiasm Harry", Mark laughed.

"Oh really? This is coming from the kid who spends all his time either studying or physically conditioning. Mark at least go to the park for fun sometimes, not just to spar in an open space" Harry countered.

The two laughed for a moment not noticing they were no longer alone.

"Hullo there, and who might you be?" A boy from the class said as he walked in.

The two turned around to see a boy with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was a bit taller than Harry, but still shorter than Mark.

"Hi there, um who are you", Mark asked.

"I asked you first", the boy replied amused.

"Now lets not behave like children", Harry interceded.

"Harry we are children. Now who are you?" Mark asked again.

"Fine it appears that you are more stubborn than I, my name is Justin Burnaby. You would be?" Justin asked.

"My name is Mark and this is Harry. Are you in this class?" Mark asked.

"_No_ I just hang out here for fun, I'm really thirty and own an electronic store", he replied sarcastically.

"Well then you are here a bit early aren't you? I mean we show up hours before school starts every day, but we've never seen any one else here this early. The first kids don't usually show up for another half hour or so", Harry said.

"Well believe it or not before you two cam along I was the early bird, but even I need to sleep till six a.m. at least. So I suppose you two are those prodigies that we've heard so much about? It's about time you showed up; Mr. Watson's been going crazy about you two for the past month. Maybe he'll calm down now", Justin answered.

"Not likely", Harry replied, "He was still completely ecstatic over the entire matter last time we saw him and that was ten minutes ago".

The boys laughed for a moment and then quieted down as they heard the low rumble of students making their way into the school.

"It's amazing how they all show up at the same time", Justin said with sudden seriousness.

"True, I've always noticed that, but Harry and I have long since quit that discussion", Mark replied following suit.

"The reason to that would be we already decided, must be parents work schedule. The students who show up at this time always have parents who commute to London and can't take their kids in sooner", Harry contributed.

Justin chuckled, "You two will fit in fine here. This class is full of bored students who would love to hear your take on things".

The three sat down; apparently Justin sat to the right of Harry while Mark sat on the left next to the window. As students arrived Justin named them for the two younger boys.

"Lets see, that is Bruno. Oh she is Claire, avoid her she's known to frame boys for things they didn't do. That tall kid over there is Gregory; he is a terrible gossip", he continued on for a few minutes, "I think that's all, wait I forgot someone. That last girl coming threw the door now is Susan Makepeace, she transferred a couple weeks ago from a big all girl school in London".

"Well that is a lot to swallow", Mark said.

The girl, Susan, walked over to Harry and Mark. She was a moderately tall girl (About Harry's height) with long blond hair and green eyes. She wore a sweater and black pants with a glove on one hand, but not the other.

"Hello there", she said cordially to Harry and Mark, "You two are the new students correct? I am Susan Makepeace".

She extended her hands for each boy to shake. Harry shook the hand with the glove, it felt a bit moist, but otherwise fine. Mark shook the other hand.

"Pleased to meet you", Harry said in return.

"Likewise", She said.

Mark stayed silent awkwardly, staring at the girl as if she was going to jump out a bite him.

"Mark you are being quite rude in front of our new friend", Harry said as he nudged him with his elbow.

"Yes right, hello Susan", he seemed to cautiously choose each word as if it was his last, "I am Mark".

"It is also a pleasure to meet you Mark", she said happily.

"Well it appears you to don't even need me", Justin said with sarcastic disappointment, "Here I thought I would take you under my wing and help you with all things regarding this class, but what can I do if you are even better with girls than I am? Watch out for her though, Susan's a little crazy".

Harry backed off a bit and blushed, Mark gave Justin a look so cold it could freeze water.

"Woo Mark, no need to get feisty. It was just a simple joke", Justin pled.

At that precise moment Mr. Watson sprang back into classroom in what quickly was becoming a characteristic attitude.

"Where were you teach?" the boy, Bruno asked.

"Oh? Mark and Harry didn't tell you? I'll have to make you pay for that one boys", he said happily.

The class laughed. The students then clamed as Mr. Watson began the lesson.

* * *

><p>Mark walked home after dividing company with Harry and Justin, who had eaten lunch with them and insisted on showing the ways of the class.<p>

Mark was skeptical, but he felt Justin might be the only person they've met recently that isn't after something.

It actually made Mark feel that there was a little hope for his life. Then he saw that girl. There was something not quite right about her; she seemed familiar in a bad way. It was like a nightmare being visibly manifested.

Mark couldn't put his finger on it, but it was wrong. The problem being that he couldn't figure it out. At times like this he could really use some advice, he could almost use…

"Hello Mark it has been approximately six weeks, correct?" A horribly familiar voice said.

Mark quickly spun around to see the source of his every nightmare, Philip Crow. He immediately entered his signature martial arts position. He remained silent.

"No need to be hasty, I am merely here to give you that simple bit of advice you were previously pleading for", Crow commented.

Mark remained silent.

"Mark, talk to me Mark. You don't want me mad, you know how I get when I'm mad" Crow said in a creepily calm voice.

"Fine Crow, one question though, how did you know I needed your help?" Mark asked.

"Simple Mark, I am always aware of what you feel. It is one of my many talents, I am able to telepathically link myself to whomever I please", he said in a knowledgeable manner.

"That so? Well that is remarkable. Your lying to my face again aren't you? ", Mark said in a very conversational tone.

"You know me", Crow said gleefully, then he readopted a business like tone, and "I actually just over heard you talking to yourself. You should nip that in the bud, not very secretive or agent like".

"Okay, when and how?" Mark asked casually.

"I assume you refer to your little secret as being a foreign agent on enemy land? Well you should know by now a know all", Crow laughed.

"Just stow it and commence with whatever it is you wanted to say", Mark grunted.

"How harsh, and to your best friend too? You are quite a card Mark," Crow scoffed.

"What do you mean, best friend? You want to kill me", Mark replied.

"Don't think I don't know about that conversation you had with Caine. I'm soon going to be all you have", Crow smiled.

"What on Earth do you mean? What makes you think that you will ever be my best friend even by default? I'll new friends even if I can't be friends with Harry forever", Mark grunted with the slightest hint of doubt.

Crow put his hand behind his head and began to walk in a circle around Mark.

"Oh, please Mark, you and I both know that is just false. You don't have the people skills, or the interest for that matter, to make new friends. In fact I would bet money that you will spend all your time at Hogwarts in some random secret spot to perfect your potions craft, fight with your little sword and master you _precious_ magic", the muggle smirked.

"Quiet Crow please", Mark pled, "You're depressing me".

"That, dear friend, is the idea", Crow began. He suddenly lowered his voice to a serious tone, "Now as to why I am here, remember that girl that you saw in class today? Watch out for her".

Crow began to leap away. Atticus ran from nowhere after him.

"Crow wait!" Mark called out.

"Oh yeah, one more thing", Crow yelled back, "You're going to want to check that Foe glass of yours when you get home".

Just like that the most dangerous ten-year-old, Mark knows and probably the most dangerous person he will ever know, ran out again leaving the young American to his thoughts once more.

The rest of Mark's walk home was overly quiet and peaceful; it almost made him feel _normal_. The feeling of course didn't last; as soon as he got to Snape's place he resumed his usual feeling of depressed frustration.

He walked in, did some homework (on his first day too!), ate a few scraps of food he had rationed out earlier and finally made his round his cupboard of supplies.

He reached in and grabbed his Foe glass; the smooth orbs feel now familiar to his touch. He gazed soulfully into the sphere as he always did and willed the figures to appear. Only one remained.

The figure of a girl he now could confidently say was Susan Makepeace.

* * *

><p>"How delightful!" The headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry said to himself, "The young Makepeace girl has successfully gained membership to the school along with making a proper introduction with Potter".<p>

Dumbledore walked throughout his office as he talked to his second in command.

"Headmaster, why choose such a minor enemy for the last challenge of the year? She seems more harmless than Carter Drake, let alone the previous threats of Crow and Goyle".

"Simple Snape, these two boys have been supporting each other for the entire year they've known each other. Instead of driving them apart like I had hoped, I ended up making them an inseparable team".

Dumbledore stopped and walked to his pensieve in order to place a few more memories from Snape's mind into his collection.

"I am going to use this girl to drive Mark and Harry Potter apart".

**Ominous right? Guess how this girl will drive the boys apart. Get it right and the next chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Sincerely, Kingtopher**


	19. The Fight Renewed

**Harry Potter and the Foe Glass**

**Ch. 20 The Fight Renewed**

**Time sure flies, my school year is going well, sadly that means updates will be limited. It'll spike up again after football season though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, "The Magnificent Phillip Crow" is currently in the works.**

Things seemed to be getting better and better for Harry Potter. Little over a year ago he was a lonely child with nothing to do but read his books. Now not only was he a well trained ten year old, but he also was had a small group of growing friends.

Moving up a grade was possibly the best thing to happen to him in a long time. It gave him the opportunity to make a fresh start without any kind of negative effect from the Dursleys or Dudley in particular.

In fact Vernon had been utterly indifferent to him forever since he was confirmed in being a genius. It turns out if Vernon had any reason to rationalize why Harry was smarter than Dudley he would accept it.

With that out of his way and less and less reason to interact with the Dursleys, Harry had adopted a philosophy of waking up far before them, preparing a breakfast, then grabbing a fruit as he walks out the door.

Then there was Susan.

He just had met her the day before, but he was starting to develop a strong attachment to her. It was beyond logic to him that, but perhaps it was love at first sight. He shrugged it off for now; he would decide his feeling later, for now it was time for school.

Mark was in a state of disarray the morning following his advancement to the next grade. Harry was once again in danger and once again Mark hadn't the slightest clue to what might be the reason.

These thoughts plagued him so much that he didn't bother spending the next few days on reconnaissance, as is his normal methodology, instead he grabbed the full arsenal from his cupboard including his now freshly shined executioners blade.

After everything was packed tight and he was wearing loose enough clothing to hide the slightest hint of a concealed weapon. He knew he was probably breaking fifty school rules by bringing all these things to school, he hoped he wasn't forming a habit.

Once properly prepared for whatever might come his way, Mark began his walk to school, there was someone he needed to see and he knew where to find him.

_~Dr. Caine's office~_

"Alright doctor, I assume you know why I am here", Mark said bluntly.

The good doctor had recently been given a full time position at the primary school at the school via a terrific recommendation from Harry and Mark's old teacher, Mrs. Elm.

"To right Mark", Dr, Caine said facing the sole window of his skimpy office, "Do you know how much I miss my old therapy office, I had a corner office you know. It was at least twice this big".

Mark frowned at the sudden change in direction. He walked over to the man and tried to get his attention by turning him towards him.

"You, boy, are quite strong for your age", Caine said as brushed the child's arms off his own.

"Yes, yes, it comes with the territory. You need to stay focused, I don't have all day", Mark said in an irritated tone.

"Quite right you don't, I stuck out my neck for you so had better keep those grade at a respectable level", Caine jibbed.

"Just get on with it, I need the file on that Makepeace girl, the Foe Glass has revealed her to be the next threat!" Mark yelled.

"You have to be joking right? I figured you were just here to tell me about any potential threat that you might appear, but Susan Markepeace? Her file is remarkably clean without even the slightest hint of danger, "Caine was almost emotional, "Perhaps the Foe Glass was wrong".

Mark was a bit taken back by the sudden change in behavior from the usually calm natured doctor Caine.

"The Foe Glass doesn't lie, Caine", Mark began, "You need to give me the file on this girl. I need to know what I am up against".

"I'm sorry Mark, but I can't do that. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave", the doctor said coldly as he turned towards the window once more.

"I don't know what's happened to you doctor, but apparently you aren't the help I hoped you would be", Mark muttered leaving the room.

It was just a short walk to room 7a from Caine's room, but Mark was in no rush. His next informant probably wouldn't be here for another hour.

"Hmm, didn't expect to see you so early Justin", Mark said once he saw the older boy studying in the room far as if he had been there for hours.

Justin laughed, "I can't let you little geniuses making me look bad now. How do you get here at this time every day though, I'm exhausted after one morning".

"It helps to go to bed early, but if that's impossible you can always take a sleeping draft, that's my method", Mark said without thinking.

"Sleeping draft aye? Maybe I'll try that", Justin's tone suddenly became serious, "I suppose that since you are here that you are without Harry you intend to talk about him? Very sneaky Mark… I couldn't be happier", he finished with a laugh.

"Well yes, lets move to the back of the room, I don't want anyone to over hear once they people start walking in", Mark suggested.

"Very well, shall we?" Justin gestured with his hands.

The two boys moved to the back the room just in time to miss a few early birds making there way into the room. They continued in hushed tones.

"So once again, what is it about Harry you want to talk about", Justin continued.

"What do you know about Susan Makepeace?" Mark asked bluntly.

"I thought we were talking about Harry? What does Susan have to do with any of this?" Justin asked confused.

"Just tell me, it's really important", Mark pled.

"Fine, but what's there to know? She came a few weeks before you to did and quickly became the most popular girl in the grade. All the boys have crushes on her, minusyours truly, I don't like to tie myself down to one lady," Justin began.

Mark sighed, relieved that someone was actually giving him a straight answer regarding the girl. Now if Justin knew something useful…

"Well, I guess it might be weird how easily she seems to manipulate everyone. She can get the boys to do anything for her, like once she even told them to take my lucky charm", he paused to show a small dagger shaped charm that hung on a chain around his neck, "Didn't work though, I'm to wily for that".

"Wait, she told them to steal your charm? That sounds a bit… off", Mark spoke out a little to loud, some people from the front turned their heads.

"Quite Mark, I told you everyone but me likes her. If they catch you talking bad about her then they'll turn on you like they did on m~" he cut himself off.

Suddenly something became very clear to Mark's eyes, "Wait that's it isn't it? The reason you were so eager to befriend us as soon as you entered the room. You've been shunned from the main group and now you had no one else to watch your back but the new kids".

Justin looked at the ground for a moment then looked back up, a pain could be seen in his eyes, "It happened the third day Susan was here. She had already made friends with Bruno and the other stronger boys; I asked what was so great about her. The others didn't take to kindly to my mild indifference"; he worked to keep his voice from yelling.

"Then one after that it went from disdain to pure hatred. They all changed so fast, it seemed like in one day I went from class clown to public enemy number one. By the end of the first week Susan must have decided that it was worth her trouble to make me another puppet like she'd done to the others. She sent half the class to attack me", Justin held in a sob.

Mark took a deep breath, he had expected Justin to be useful, but this was outrageous. The fact that some girl could control an entire group of people this fluently was proof enough for him that she was the threat he was looking for.

"Please go on", Mark pled, "This must be hard, but you can trust me".

"I know, if I didn't think you were worth trusting then I wouldn't bother telling you as much as I had", Justin commented, "Well after they chased me down they beat me, worked me over pretty good. It would've been a lot worse if it wasn't for the fact that the principal had passed by I might have had a few broken bones, did I forget to mention they were using cricket bats to hit me? Anyways… um… ah… I kinda blacked out after that".

"It's all right, but what happened over the next couple weeks?" Mark proceeded to ask.

"Ok, lets see. Over the past few weeks I was chased down and beaten up a few more times before you two finally came", Justin paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder, two rather big eleven year olds came strolling over, "Trouble coming".

The boys stopped about three feet from Mark and Justin. Mark recognized them as Gregory and Bruno.

"Ello Justin. It 'eemed that my ears must be playing tricks on me, because I just 'ought that I 'eard you say something bad 'bout the lovely Susan", Bruno spoke in a thick accent.

"No not at all my good friend", Justin said, his leg twitched as if ready to run at any moment, "We were just talking about how excited Mark was to meet her yesterday".

"Liar", Gregory spat, "We over heard every word. Every bit of your _sad _little tale in your attempt to turn this young boy against our lady."

Mark could tell something was wrong; eleven year olds should not be referring to a crush, like she is the bloody queen of England.

"Oh no, no I was just talking", Justin turned to Mark and mouthed the word run.

Mark turned back to Justin, "Don't worry, I've got this covered".

Justin slapped his forehead and spoke idiot under his breath.

"Oh well I 'uess it must be to late to 'elp you then, 'ittle boy", Bruno said measuring up to Mark. He was the first child Mark met that was actually taller than himself, "Come on Gegory, lets 'each 'im a lesson".

"Very well my good friend", Gregory said as he took a step forward.

Mark laughed, "Not your brightest move gentlemen".

Bruno over thrust a punch as Mark dodged it and used the bigger boys momentum to carry him over his shoulder and onto the ground behind him with a slam.

"Ough", Bruno groaned.

Gregory was a bit brighter, he gave a couple quick punches, but was still just a common brute at heart. He eventually got frustrated and charged Mark with all his strength, that ended with a quick side step by Mark and Gregory hitting Bruno just as he was getting up.

"Well glad we could have this little chat guys, but I must go take my seat", Mark chuckled.

It was about time for class to start, a large group of people had been walking into the room right after the little skirmish. At it's center of mob was Harry and Susan holding hands. Mark shuddered.

"Um, Harry?" Mark beckoned from across the room, his previous aggression lost. It was replaced by fear.

"Mark", Harry called happily, "What are you doing with Justin? Susan told me all about how he spat at her and called her names like witch and evil".

Mark turned to Justin who shrugged at the accusations. "Harry, I'm going to have to say she started this".

The entire class booed at this notion and many of the older boys stood up and took a step towards Mark. He prepared himself mentally for the usual schoolyard scuffle when Susan raised a hand for them to stop.

"Everyone calm down, I'm sure Mark just doesn't have the full story yet", she smiled slowly as she said this to ensure that she seemed completely innocent, "I assure all of you that he probably just became confused after all the excitement of his first day".

Mark thought bitterly, he'd seen skill like this long ago in the earliest part of the year. Carter Drake had displayed similar powers, but his were raw and probably natural charisma. This was to powerful; some form of magic must be amplifying any natural talent she possessed.

"Okay Mark, allow me to elaborate. Justin has scoffed at me and mocked me consistently since my arrival to this school. My new friends (She referenced to the boys around her) quiet him down and keep things civil so we can all coexist. I will give you a choice once, join the fun side or join the loser side", Ms. Makepeace said in a huff.

Mark thought for a moment, perhaps it would be nice for once in his life to fit in, to have real friends he didn't need to keep secrets from. His vision blurred as he contemplated the choice that could define the next few months of his life. Then he realized something.

"I think I figured your game, Susan, and why I've resisted and Justin's immune", Mark grunted as he looked away from her, "You may be able to manipulate people in **that **way, but I can resist in the same way".

To the girls obvious disbelief Mark pulled out a vial he had stashed in his shirt uncorked it and drank it down. Insistently his vision cleared and with it his mind.

"Ahh, nothing like fresh brewed. It was just ready this morning after a week in the cauldron. A mind cleansing draft, of course it's effects to resist your powers are a temporary solution at best", Mark held slightly sadistic joy in being so fluently prepared for any situation, it almost made him feel like he was batman with his utility belt.

With that sentiment Mark sat in the back of the class. Susan was about to give an order to attack Mark, when Mr. Watson came in with his usual vigor.

"Hello students and how are we this bright and beautiful day", he grinned?

Harry looked back at Mark; he was in the front surrounded by Susan and her goons. He mouthed back words that he interpreted as "How could you be so cruel".

* * *

><p>Mark had experienced a miserable day or two in his life, but this was something else. His best friend hand been brain washed into being the willing pawn of a tyrannical little girl and if it wasn't for the shear whim that Mark had decided to prepare a mind cleansing draft he would have been caught too.<p>

Twice later in the day people had come straight to him and tired to push him in order to find if he had any other surprises under his loose shirt, they stopped when one rather clumsy twelve year old 'accidentally' cut his finger on the executioner blade hidden on his back.

The only conciliation was that there was one person that could also see through the girls deceptions, Justin.

Now the matter had come to decide how he could put that medallion of Justin's to good use.

"Justin, I have an idea", Mark said as the two outcasts walked home from school. Without Harry it just didn't feel right.

"What would that be Mark? I do hope it has to do with our little Makepeace problem" Justin causally replied as if the whole thing was nothing to him.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this whole affair? An eleven year old girl is taking over the very school and there is no telling who is involved", Mark gasped in an inappropriately loud.

"First, years of practice my young friend. Second what do you mean the whole school, I thought she was just manipulating our class?" the elder boy asked.

"I went to the school councilor about this little situation this morning", Mark began.

"You mean that creepy Dr. Caine? That guy that just popped up out of nowhere at the chance to work at an elementary school? If I were you then I would have filed a restraining order not maintained contact", Justin said shocked.

"Well I would of got that restraining order to if it wasn't for one thing", Mark smiled.

"What would that be?" Justin pled.

"He's my lawyer", Mark said as the two laughed, "Now to the point, Caine seemed to also be under the control of the Makepeace girl. There is no telling how high this goes".

"Are you sure he isn't just a pedophile who likes little girls or something? That would make things so much simpler", Justin groaned with the new bad news.

"I wish", Mark, replied, "The guy is brained washed and there is no doubt. I do have a plan though, but I need your medallion to do it".

Justin backed off and clutched the tiny iron dagger around his neck, "No, you can't have it", He yelled with newfound aggression.

"Calm down Justin, this is for the importance of our class and all the lives controlled by Susan Makepeace", he said trying to edge up the desperation of the solution.

Justin thought for a moment, "Well why can't I come with you to do whatever it is you need to do? What could be the trouble in that?"

"You can't, I don't think I can go into details now, but it is of grave importance that you don't go with me", Mark said solemnly.

"Oh sure it is", Justin laughed at the little boy, "Well it is either you take me to your little club house or we bid farewell to all our friends and loved ones and leave the city".

Mark thought he was joking at first, but then it occurred to him that he might actually be right if this whole matter was to continue unattended.

"Fine you can come, but don't touch anything!"

* * *

><p>Harry was having an amazing day. Despite Mark's clear betrayal of the their new friend, Susan, things couldn't possibly get any better.<p>

Harry now had all the friends he could possibly ever want or need and it was all thanks to the very same girl. She was like an angel to Harry, one that came to make all things right.

"Hello Harry", Susan said as she walked his very way, "I brought you something".

"What is it" Harry said enthusiastically.

"It is this delightful little drink I mixed up, your old friend Mark may have become wise to the base of my abilities, but he cannot possibly out power this elixir", she said in the same delightful tone as always.

Harry blinked cautiously, "Wait what?"

"Just drink it Harry", she snapped her fingers and two boys from the grade came out on her flanks.

"Drink", the first one said.

Harry tried to back off a bit, something didn't feel right. It was almost as if this odd behavior had started clearing a fog from his mindscape.

The two boys grabbed him and forced the drink down his throat.

"There, was that so hard Harry?" Susan giggled.

"No Susan", Harry murmured in a blissful state, "Name whatever you desire and I shall provide it".

"Excellent", she laughed.

* * *

><p>The Headmaster reviewed some of his prewritten plans and strategies before he used incendio to destroy any evidence.<p>

He looked over to his offices entrance to see that his most loyal lieutenant, Severus Snape. "Hello my must cunning of allies", Albus said in a warm voice.

Severus took his seat and drank from a small flask he held concealed in his cloak sleeve. Now, Dumbledore couldn't help but try and antagonize him.

"Severus, your not drinking alcohol are you", he said in a mock caring voice.

He took a deep swig then recapped it and hid it once more; "It is the only thing that makes me able to bare my miserable life".

"_Poor, poor Severus. You have my thanks though, you may be miserable, but you keep manage to influence Albus away from his most terrible crimes", _Fawkes the phoenix said.

"Did the bird say something?" Severus commented on the squawks he heard from the animal.

_What do you mean BIRD. I am no mere bird I am a noble phoenix",_ Fawkes squeaked.

"It appears Fawkes gives his thanks for keeping me in line. The shear audacity of it, but I digress. It is fortunate for you though, the blessing of a phoenix is known to bring good fortune to it's recipient", Dumbledore said in one breath.

"Ha", Snape gave a dry laugh, "Fortune on me? What a novel concept. Thank you for the token blessing, phoenix, but I have accepted my fate".

Dumbledore finished deleting the last of his notes and went to his pensieve to store his memories of the same notes.

"Severus, how dark of you", the headmaster sneered, "But on to pressing matters. I think today's little exercises went well, don't you".

"I am appalled as always to the extent you will go to forge a pawn", Snape said as he stood up.

"Calm down Severus, but you are right. I almost drove you mad when I turned you into my pawn".

Snape shuddered, remembering the psychological torments that he faced in his time.

"There is one thing", Snape began hesitantly, "That child, Justin Burnaby, he holds a rather potent amulet. If Mark is able to isolate it's protective nature, then he may be able to counter Miss Makepeace's love potions".

"But Severus, that is exactly what I've planned for"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Plot moves quickly now that we near the end. Please comment.<strong>

**Sincerely, ****Kingtopher**


	20. Preparations for War

**-Harry Potter and the Foe Glass**

**Ch. 21 Preparations for War**

**The briefly awaited chapter 21, things pick up were they left off. Remember one thing though, I update faster if you comment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other non-original characters featured in this series.**

"You have to be kidding me!" Justin exclaimed as he entered the threshold of Snape's place, "You live here! You live here all by your lonesome to? It looks like a medieval castle in here with all these barren stone walls and tapestries".

Mark rolled his eyes. If Justin had been of any type of magical descent then this would seem all to typical, perhaps even drab, but as the case was he wasn't. Then there was that dagger medallion around his neck.

It was clearly a protective amulet and a rather potent one at that. In order to charm something to be that powerful you needed extremely pure precious metals and a wizard who specialized in the craft for years.

"Calm done Justin, this place isn't that great", Mark pointed out, "It was actually quite cold during the winter and my room doesn't even have a fireplace".

"Well despite that little set back, I must ask, why is there such a dark and sinister feel to this place. It almost seems like there's a magical presence to this place", Justin commented.

Mark thought for a moment, he could reveal everything to Justin and have Caine remove the memories of magic. On the other hand he could make an elaborate lie in order to get out of it. Well now that he thought about the choice it seemed simple.

"That is because this is a magical place", Mark said dryly.

"Wait, back up. What do you mean?" He said as he cocked his head sideways.

"Bare with me here, magic is real and the owner of this house is a rather obnoxious wizard", Mark said knowing how lame his story seemed.

Justin chuckled a bit.

"Mark, we are men of science. You expect me to believe that magic is real just because your dad decorated your house like a dungeon?" he smiled as he said this.

Mark was a bit disgruntled by this accusation. He expected to have a bit of trouble convincing him, but saying something regarding his dad?

"My dad is dead, so is my mom. Don't talk about them like they're a couple of loons", Mark said very coldly.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop with the tension.

"I'm… sorry. If it makes you feel any better I never knew my real parents either. I live with an adoptive family", he began, and "the only thing I have that was theirs is this medallion".

He clutched small dagger under his shirt.

"That's terrible Justin, I didn't know", Mark whispered almost to quite to hear.

"So there you have it, we're brothers in arms", Justin spoke up with newfound understanding.

"Well we have another brother, Harry was orphaned with the violent death of his parents and sent to live with his evil aunt and uncle. They treat him as a slave, his only escape was school and now he is enslaved there as well", Mark finished with a huff.

The two thought for a moment. Then Justin spoke up.

"Well it that's true let's get on with it. I might be skeptical about magic, but I know when it's time to work and that would be now", he said, "One last thing though, if magic is real and is actually powerful, then wouldn't it be a giant security leak to tell me that?"

Mark laughed, "Simple, I'm going to have Dr. Caine wipe your memory after everything is finished".

"Wait what? The pedophile is in on this?" Justin asked in a shocked tone.

"One, he isn't a pedophile, trust me I know. Two, don't ask how he is in on this, it's a bit more complex than we have time to get into at the current moment".

"Fair enough, but why again did you need my amulet in the first place?" The elder boy asked.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd get to that topic soon. Well it's simple really, I believe that Susan Makepeace is using some form of potion to amplify a natural talent to manipulate other people", Mark began.

"Wait, in English please. I know you're a genius or something, but that is no excuse for trying to talk over my head", Justin complained.

"Okay. In easy to understand terms, Susan can control people naturally, still with me? She isn't able to do this to so many people by her self though. In order to control so many people she needed to make some kind of magic elixir or something to increase her ability", the younger boy finished in a huff.

"Right, so what does that have to do with my medallion?" Justin asked.

"I was just about to get to that. I am going to attempt to make a counter to that potion, that is the one that is controlling our friends and classmates, which I will imbue by dipping your amulet in it", Mark explained.

"What does a dinky old dagger shaped necklace that probably isn't even made of real silver got to do with your little brew?" Justin asked.

"Well you should probably know that that is in fact silver and is probably so pure it's worth more than it's weight in gold. Also you might have realized by now that there is a special reason that you are unaffected by the girls power and why she wanted it so badly", the younger pointed out.

"You're right… what exactly do you think this thing could do?" Justin questioned.

Mark took a good look at the amulet and smiled as he planned to confirm what he already knew.

Mark ran to the other side of the den where they had been talking. He pulled out a vial of minor exploding potion. The boy threw the potion at his older friend and braced for fire-works.

The explosion never happened.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Justin yelled as he brushed some soot from his clothes that had come from the smoke realized by the vial.

"Look at your chest", was Marks answer.

The small dagger, now visible outside of Justin's shirt, was glowing slightly and had a slim vibration.

"And that would be what that thing can do. You're quite lucky you know, at the very best the blast that potion made would have knocked you unconscious. At the very worst… well, lets just say I would be carrying your tattered body to the nearest hospital", Mark smiled.

"You're crazy, you know that? You would have killed me just to prove that this thing was an amulet?" Justin said in shock.

"If there was any doubt in my mind then I wouldn't have done it, but as you see there wasn't. Good thing too, that amulet absorbed the impact completely, it would have been a pain to clean up the wreckage… and the blood to I suppose", Mark laughed.

"Oh yah you think? Okay Mr. Crazy wizard guy, shall we get to work?" the older boy suggested.

"Of course, let's go to my room", Mark said as he referenced to the hallway.

"Alright let's go".

The two walked toward the room in silence then as Justin took in the bare shell that was Mark's room he spoke up.

"No wonder it was cold in the winter. I feel colder just being in this empty place", Justin said as he shivered a bit to emphasize his point.

"Whatever, just wait as I get my supplies", Mark commented as he looked threw his sole cupboard.

He opened it carefully not to let Justin see all the contents. Then Mark pulled out his personal cauldron, his most advanced potions book and any ingredients he had on hand.

I took a matter of minutes to find an appropriate potion. If brewed correctly the elixir would only take a few hours to make, but Mark was short of St. John's wart.

"So if I might ask what is it you are concocting?" Justin questioned.

Mark looked up from his now lit burner and put the cauldron on top.

"I am making a common duplication potion. It is a useful item used to copy the traits of magical items. By this I mean that if we dip your amulet into the cauldron the entire mixture will be imbued with its abilities", Mark explained.

Justin looked I little bit worried, "Two things, first, will it damage my medallion. Second, how long does it need to be submerged?"

"No need to worry my friend, the solution will be harmless to your amulet. In fact it'll probably clean it off. Sadly, it will have to stay in the cauldron the entire duration of the brewing process", he finished.

The older boy nodded in understanding then they continued their work.

Mark began grinding up some herbs and instructed his friend to stoke the burner and maintain a healthy flame.

After approximately half an hour of tireless and perfected work involving many times in which Justin was corrected for making some remedial mistake. Mark didn't like being so crass with his friends, but there was far too much at stake to risk an error due to an improperly cut plant.

Finally by five in the evening they were ready to set the medallion inside. Justin hesitated.

"Don't worry, you'll get it back", Mark reassured him.

The older dropped his prize in the mixture and the two walked back to the den where they started.

"So what now Mark", the elder asked.

"Well we have supplies, but we are in great need of some reinforcements to match the strength of our whole class. Luckily I know a guy who owes me one", the younger boy grinned.

_~Outside the Drake family house~_

"Wait, repeat what you just said", the youngest of the Drake brothers said as he leaned on his house.

"Okay, once more. We need you to dreg up some support like that time you tried destroy Harry and I in order to save us from the current maniac that is trying to ruin our lives", Mark explained for the second time.

"You know you sound completely mental right?" Carter said as he stood straight and wiped some imaginary dust off his black jacket, "Even if I believed or wanted to help you why would I? You two ruined my life with your little scheme last October!"

Justin groaned from frustration, "Come on midget, we need your help and you know you're going to help us. Mostly because if you don't I will make you".

Carter laughed as his thirteen year old brother walked around the corner.

"Well if it isn't my good friend Mark", the second youngest Drake boy said with legitimate enthusiasm, "I haven't seen you since you convinced my older brothers to take control back from this usurping little bugger".

Carter flinched slightly at the insult, but was otherwise undeterred.

"I'm sorry, but I can't quite recall your name", Mark said with a slight bit of confusion.

"Ha, don't fret, I never told you my name. I am Victor Drake, the most intelligent of the Drake brothers", he said with more than a hint of pride.

At the comment that he wasn't the smartest Carter spoke up, "If I might interrupt my brother".

"Speak when spoken to my brother", Victor said, successfully shutting up the younger brother, "Now I over heard that you are in need of some assistance. How may we be of service?"

"So I assume this is the guy you said owed you a favor?" Justin said referencing to Victor.

"Yes actually, I always hoped that if you would be grateful for me putting you back in control of your siblings", Mark laughed.

"To right you are Mark, to right you are. I never would have been able to regain control if you didn't put that thought into my brothers minds", the older Drake Boy laughed, "Whenever I tried to explain this to them I always got shot down".

"Well, if we can't count on any instantaneous collaboration of armed ten year olds, then I guess we'll have to use plan B." Mark said, slightly disappointed.

Carter smirked at Mark's anguish, realizing how useful he must actually be.

"I suppose, anything I can do with plan B?" Victor asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked", Mark said contentedly, "You see plan B involves gathering a small group of rag tag brothers in arms to take down the queen bee".

Victor raised an eyebrow, "I assume I am one of the brothers in arms of which you speak".

"Yes", Mark answered simply, "Perhaps Carter too, if he chooses".

Victor laughed a bit, "You don't want this little baby in your militia. You see, me and him share a room and the other night he sat up screaming".

"Auh", Carter groaned.

"After that he wet the bed", he continued.

"Come on", Carter complained.

"He claims he sees~"

"Stop it!" Carter said finally shutting up his older brother.

Mark and Justin exchanged a laugh at the brother's squabble. It had been a while since Mark had enjoyed a peaceful moment of life.

"Well gents, this has been very fun, but we really should be going", Justin said.

Three of the boys exchanged nods; Carter began walking away back to his house.

"Where are you going, brother?" Victor asked with sarcastic enthusiasm.

The younger Drake turned around, "You all might enjoy your little suicide mission for control of the town's children, but I'm retired from schoolyard monopolizing. I think I'll just wait to see who wins then claim the spoils".

"Why, you little brat!" Justin yelled as he took a step forward, fist flaring.

"Calm down my friend, I will handle this. Brother why are you so crude?" Victor asked with casual interest.

"This boy held a prime position in the plot to ruin my life. I was the highest member of the school hierarchy and our family, but then I was ruined. Not to mention what he did to my friends Craig and Clyde, sending them off to a military school", Carter finished with resentment.

"Look that whole military school thing was an accident, how did I know that Mrs. Elm would actually follow through with her threats?" Mark interrupting.

"Quiet you!" Carter snapped at him.

"Brother, please calm down. First, those friends of yours were little brutes; if you get to the point you were only one tack in a seat away from military school and you're only ten years old, do you think that you'd be better off getting help or getting in more trouble?" Victor asked.

"Well yes, but", Carter began.

"Listen Carter. Along with that, how many friends did you have before you had your little turn of heart?" he continued, "And I mean real friends, not people that just fear you".

"Well umm…" the younger Drake said under his breath.

"Exactly, and now you have more friends of better quality than ever before. They come over here all the time and they're not like your old friends, these kids are actually people mom likes to have around", Victor pointed out.

"That might be true, but still…" Carter muttered.

"Along with that, people have all forgotten those rumors, well accept that bed wetting thing given that it's kind of true and all", the oldest boy laughed.

"You two will never repeat this to anyone", the apparent bed wetter warned.

"Oh yeah, I'll never tell a soul", Justin said with his fingers crossed behind his back.

Mark was beginning to grow impatient with the whole discussion. If Carter was not a plausible associate then so be it. They will manage.

"Okay everybody, here is what we're going to do", he began, "Carter, you can go pout all you want, I don't care. Justin and Victor, lets go to the park to and discuss our plans. Agreed?"

"Agreed", the other three said simultaneously.

Carter went inside while the others left the estate for the park.

* * *

><p>"So, are we ready to begin this council of war?" Justin asked eagerly.<p>

The group of three was seated on the ground next to the swings in a triangle. They made sure to stay far away from any other kids to avoid unwanted eavesdropping.

"Not exactly", Mark began, "As much as I hate it, this isn't enough. We have to wait for our fourth".

The other two looked confused.

"Mark", Victor started, "From what I've heard you don't have many friends. The only reason he's here (Victor pointed to Justin) is because he has almost a greater stake in this than you do and I'm here because I feel obligated to repay my debt to you".

Mark sighed, "He's not my friend, but he is predictable. He tends to enjoy putting himself into incredibly stupid and dangerous situations that involve him being against incredible odds".

The others looked even more confused. Justin spoke up, "Who is that stupid?"

"Not stupid, in fact he is a genius. Just, he's **really** insane, I mean completely mental", the youngest explained.

"Alright, so we know he would help us, but how do we get his attention?" Justin asked.

"Don't worry, I have a method", Mark cleared his mouth, took in a deep breath and yelled, "I, MARK HAVE BROKEN LIMBS AND AM INCAPACITATED. I SURE HOPE NO ONE TRIES TO KILL ME!"

"DIE!" a new figure jumped out of the high grass and was about to smite Mark when he said, "You lied".

Mark sighed, "Crow before we continue I know you won't let it go unless I apologize for lying, so here it goes. _Hu Hemm, _I formally apologize to Phillip Crow for lying about being incapacitated".

"And", Crow gestured for him to continue.

"And for saying my limbs were broken", He finished.

"Alright then, now that you have beckoned for me to come here and have formally apologized I will return the favor by calling off Atticus, who was about to bit your friends heads off", Crow said in one breath.

Victor and Justin hesitantly turned around to find Atticus, as ruggedly gruesome as ever with teeth snarling, crouched in attack position.

"How long has he been there?" Justin asked with a hint of anxiety.

Mark sighed once more, "The wolf's been there for almost two minutes. Don't ask me why he was here before I yelled, in my experience it's better to not ask".

"That's the way old friend!" Crow exclaimed happily, "I must say though, your taste in companions has become a little low brow".

"What is that supposed to mean?" Victor asked.

"I just mean that in the time I've known Mark here I've known him to never associate with any other child unless they were at least classified as genius. You gentlemen are, well, pond scum on my scale", Crow laughed.

"That is just plain insulting! We are not pond scum", Justin said with conviction.

"Don't get my wrong, I am not saying you are pond scum or Mark is any better. On the same scale I just said Mark is a tadpole, slightly more intelligent, but still inconsolably stupid", Crow commented.

The three boys looked at Crow uncomfortably with much awkward rubbing of their arms.

"Why are we counting on him anyways?" Victor said bluntly, "He's a scrawny little pipsqueak anyways. It's not like he's any good in a fight".

The other two continued discussing Crow's ineptitudes while Mark became worried. The others didn't know Crow very well, but Mark could see the slight alterations in his appearance that should his steadily increasing rage.

"Not good in a fight?" Crow muttered quietly.

"Did pipsqueak say something?" Justin said, poking the bear, "I didn't hear that?"

"A pipsqueak is I?" The young boy said a little louder.

"What ever, tiny", Victor laughed at the boy, "What are you going to do about it?"

That was the straw that broke the camels back. Crow jumped into action with an uppercut to Justin's chin. Before Victor realized what had just happened, he to had been knocked to the ground by a high kick to the side of his face.

"Yes, because I am terrible in a fight", Crow said happy once again, "Now what exactly is the plan?"

Victor and Justin got up and shut up.

Mark smiled,"Well, here is the plan. We have to kidnap Susan Makepeace".

"What the precocious group of combatants young Mark has brought together", The Headmaster of Hogwarts said to his ally Snape.

"I must agree, but how did the whelp get the psycho to join his assembly?" Snape mused.

"Simple, he knows young Crow as well as ,the psycho, as you put it, knows Mark", Dumbledore answered, "I do look forward to seeing how they accomplish this relatively impressive goal".

"Yes, but do you think that they will be able to break the girl?" Snape asked.

"Oh I would assume so, she is just a little girl no matter how powerful she might seem", Albus said.

"Well once she has been taken care of, what will preoccupy the boys time? She is the last of your threats correct?" Severus asked.

"No need to worry Severus my friend, I have a plan. Oh one more thing, lay off the fire whiskey Severus, you seem a bit tipsy", Albus commented.

"Yes well I must be going", Snape said as he got off his chair and hobbled towards the door.

**Chapter 21 done. Remember, I update faster if you comment.**


	21. Guerrilla warfare

**Harry Potter and the Foe Glass**

**Ch. 22 Guerilla warfare**

**The fight begins and might conclude depending on how long it takes. As this chapter begins final preparations are made to fight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other magical entities that appear in this story.**

"I just don't understand why I can't come in for the last supplies?" Victor whined.

"Because Victor my friend, they know we know their secret and they also know that this is where we are most likely to assemble. Therefore it is crucial that you stand watch", Mark elaborated.

Two days had passed since Harry and Mark had lost all contact. The days had been spent with more meetings like the first and a lot of planning and reconnaissance.

The group realized that they couldn't kidnap Makepeace, as she was referred as to takeout the human aspect, during school hours and that the whole affair could last several hours. They ended up deciding on choosing the upcoming Friday's afternoon, today.

In order to free up Victor from his parents and Justin from his stepparents, they both claimed to be staying over at Marks house. And Crow, well he didn't have anyone to care whether he came home or not.

They were just about to leave for the park, the place where Susan was most likely to be, when Mark decided it was time to drink the potions.

"Well I suppose, but how am I going to be able to do anything if we're attacked by those insane eleven year olds?" Victor asked in dismay.

"Simply, you beat them off while we hurry out", Crow stuck in.

"Who asked you, punk?" Justin piped up.

"Punk? Don't you know that's Mark's nickname? I don't think he'll like you using it around like that", Crow said gleefully.

"Quiet all of you!" Mark yelled, "We are going to need flawless team work for this and you're not really making me feel confident".

The others stayed quiet and Mark continued.

"Okay, Victor, you stay here. Crow and Justin, come on", he finished.

The oldest boy stayed out while the younger three walked into the most magical household in Little Whinging.

"First things first", Mark turns to Crow and points his finger at his face, "You must now swear that you will not damage any and all property inside this household".

Crow slowly smiled, "Now Mark, you can't be serious".

"Deadly serious, now swear".

"Fine", the young black haired boy cleared his throat, "I, Phillip Crow, solemnly swear that I will not destroy or otherwise harm any property in this household".

Crow moved to punch threw a wall.

"Or the house itself!" Mark added quickly.

"Fine, you got me", Crow laughed casually.

The three boys stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Crow, now that you have been kind enough to swear that my property is safe you may go get yourself some snacks in the kitchen", Mark finished.

"Oh boy, you know how I love the snacks!" Crow smiled, the boy oddly enough skipped off and repeatedly said 'snacks' while on the way.

Mark instantly sighed and relaxed back into the main den. He gazed at the serpent that had once been a lion.

"Justin, come in and take a seat", the boy sighed again.

"But I want snacks too" Justin said.

"The snacks were a lie. You realize that Crow is completely insane, correct?" Mark asked in turn.

"Yah, I've been meaning to ask about that. He seems really unstable, why is he in our group?" Justin asked.

"Well simply put, he knows more about this particular situation than any of us", Mark explained.

"How? He isn't even a classmate of ours", Justin pointed out.

"He just does. You see he is incredibly intelligent and has the unique ability to find information without any obvious effort. Whether he really just finds stuff out that easily is still yet to be seen. The point of this is he could turn against us at any moment and trust me when I say that he is worse as an enemy than a friend", Mark said.

"How long is the longest time he's stayed friendly?" Justin asked cautiously.

"This is the longest time", Mark said.

"What! But he has only been here for an hour at most! You're saying there is no telling when he might snap into a hostile state?" Justin asked.

"That would be accurate, but it is safe to rely on him for the moment", Mark responded.

"One more thing, why did you make him swear to not wreck anything?" Justin asked once more.

"Last time I let him in here; he destroyed half the house", Mark answered.

"You ever think that you are too trusting of people you barely know?" Justin said.

"Literally all the time."

The two boys quickly shifted their gazes to the door where they saw a rather red looking Crow was giving Mark a look that would make a lesser child cry.

"You lied", he whispered, almost to himself.

"Now Crow, we can be reasonable about this, right", Mark reasoned, "I'll make some snacks later okay".

"It's to late for that, but don't worry yet. Your punishment will come when you expect it least", Crow said in a voice that was far too happy for someone so mad.

Mark shifted uncomfortably, but he didn't get overly worried, "Okay, well let's get on with it then."

The two others nodded and they walked to the corridor and down to Mark's bedroom. Inside the small cauldron was still bubbling with the dagger amulet still bobbing away inside.

"Is it done?" Justin asked hopefully.

"Yes, it has had more than enough time to simmer. If I'm right it will give us each immunity to Makepeace's powers", Mark explained.

"Oh it will, I've seen sloppier work than this used to make synthetic aracnomantula venom", Crow put in.

"How do you? It doesn't matter, as long as it works", the American put in.

Mark pulled out some of the empty vials that he always carried around (Potions masters habit) and dipped them into the elixir. To his disappointment, once he had filed the four vials for his team the brew was already half empty.

"Well", Mark said nervously, "Bottoms up".

He passed the two others their drinks. They counted to three and chugged the potions.

"Anyone feel different?" Mark asked.

The other two shook their heads.

"Good, you shouldn't", Mark sighed in relief.

"What would happen if we did feel different?" Justin asked.

"You don't want to know", Crow began, "_huff_, but I do, 'tis the burden of knowledge".

"Well time, no time to lose. We have a friend to save", The American said.

* * *

><p>It took a matter of minutes for the boys to set up their plan. Crow positioned his tent near by for an interrogation site, Mark was sitting casually by the swings, and Victor and Justin were waiting behind the trees on either flank of the park for reinforcements.<p>

Mark looked to see the entourage of Susan Markepeace waltzing threw the gates with the girl herself standing in the middle.

"Right on schedule", Mark smiled slyly.

Mark was confident because of his preparations. The eleven year olds that guarded Ms. Makepeace were stronger and more numerous than he had initially expected, but if all went well he would be able to take care of them with his friends.

Victor and Justin would be the ones who did the first strike; they would simply distract the outer boys by spouting insults at Makepeace until a response was registered. Mark would continue to wait for the next minute or so while the boys got farther away.

Then it would be all up to Crow. His job was perhaps the most important of all. With the outer guards gone, Harry would be exposed and so would Susan. Crow needed to take care of the final protection, five burly looking twelve-year-old boys who never left her side.

His job was simple enough; that is if he did it. All he needed to do was blow away the final protectors with his telekinesis like he had done to Mark on several occasions in the woods.

Once that was done Mark had the simplest task of grabbing Makepeace and carrying her to Crow's tent, which is invisible to muggles. Now it was time to start.

Mark signaled for the two boys in the outskirts to attack.

He heard Makepeace yell, "There they are! Get them, but don't leave the park!"

Mark's heart skipped a beat when she said 'don't leave the park', but he tried to ignore it and waited for them to leave.

They didn't go and they caught up with Victor and Justin.

"Take them to me", she yelled in an officious tone.

Mark looked in disbelief as he saw two boys on either side of Victor and Justin dragging them to the center of the park where Makepeace waited patiently.

"Perhaps all is not lost, if Crow comes", Mark said optimistically, then to his utter depression, as the crowd around Makepeace thinned not only did he see Harry, but Crow too.

"Not good", the young boy said to him self.

"You can say that again", said the rather annoying voice of Bruno.

Mark turned to see a small but potent group of boys standing ready to stop him in any direction except towards the larger group.

"Pipe it Bruno, we aren't supposed to talk with him", said one of the others.

They each pushed him forward despite his intense struggles and counters. Before he knew it, Mark was in the middle of the group.

"Hello Mark, and how are you doing?" Makepeace said in a soothing voice.

"It's not going to work Susan", Mark began.

"Whatever do you mean Mark?" Makepeace asked.

"You know very well what. I made a counter to your manipulative powers that will defend us against any thing you can throw", Mark laughed spitefully.

"Oh I know. Your associate, Phillip, told me all about how you imbued your little potion with the power of that magnificent amulet. I'm not too worried though, it will be easier to get information from you if you aren't intoxicated by my sight", she responded.

"One thing though", Mark turned towards Crow, "Why did you so brutally betray us?"

"Snacks", Crow said.

"What?" Mark asked.

"You lied about the snacks and I told you that I would get you back, so betraying you to Susan here was my best option and I took it, of course", Crow laughed.

"At this point that doesn't surprise me", Mark began, "But how much did you tell her".

"I can answer that", Susan answered, "He came to me instantly after ingesting the potion, and I'm not sure why he ingested it since he is apparently immune to potions effects. After that all I had to do was call some more help and put some people in ambush positions."

"Now what do you have planned for us?" Victor piped up from where he was being held.

"Oh we have plans", Susan smiled, "Everyone! Take our guest to the school so we can properly interrogate them!"

"Yes Susan!" they all said in a very creepy and unanimous voice.

The mob of children grabbed the three boys as Crow, Harry, and Susan watched. They began walking down the street in the direction of the school.

Mark thought about how quickly and how terribly his plan had collapsed and all over something as mundane as a snack that he didn't provide.

"Ms. Makepeace?" Crow walked over to the leader and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes Philip? Do you have a question", Susan began as she pushed away the boy from her proximity.

"I took the liberty of preparing some provisions for the masses you have assembled here. By the way, excellent army, it is by far the most organized child based army that I have ever seen in my journeys", Crow said as he once again got in the girls face.

"Keep your distance, boy. I trust your advisor ship, but I don't really trust you as a person. Now what kind of 'provisions' did you gather?" she asked as she made a gesture for a guard to stand between him and her.

"Why cupcakes of course", the young psycho said cheerily while he took the guards hand off his shoulder with two of his fingers.

Marks ears were pricked when he heard the word 'cupcakes', but he decided it was still a bit early to hope.

"Cupcakes? You know how to bake? What an odd skill for a wandering insane person", the girl remarked as she picked up pace past the upcoming corner.

Crow sped up to keep next to her, but made sure that she didn't stay to far away from the main group, "I know many things, I am a genius after all. Now I do have one for everybody except the prisoners of course".

"Alright, but you understand if I'm going to make you eat whichever one I choose to make sure you aren't trying to poison me with 'the old potion in the pastry bit'. I think we have arrived", she finished as they rounded a corner into the school lot.

The large group walked down over to the entrance where the good doctor Caine was waiting with the door wide open. Mark was sickened by the glimpse of his 'so-called' ally catering to an evil ten-year-old girl.

The main group walked to the teachers lounge and waited as the leaders walked into the room with and sat down across from the prisoners.

"Alright, it is time for torture", Makepeace said as she made a gesture to her biggest guards that weren't restraining Mark, Justin and Victor.

"Wait!" Crow interrupted

"What is it now Crow", Susan said irritably.

"Snacks! Everyone, my good friend Atticus will now distribute the cupcakes", Crow said gesturing in the direction the wolf waltzing in very regally with a platter of pastries stacked up on his head.

A lot of the boys stuttered and tripped back as they saw the ferocious beast calmly walk to the ringmaster or mistress more likely.

"Very well then, but Crow I insist that you eat… this one", She pointed to a rather large looking cupcake that appeared to be meant for Susan as it had a figure of a bee and the inscription _queen bee_.

"Why thank you!" Crow exclaimed delightedly, "I was hoping to get a good one like that".

He ate the dessert in three bites and sat back satisfied. Mark watched with vigor as Justin and Victor stayed on their knees with their heads down in submission.

The others watched and one by one they all ate the cakes in whole until Makepeace herself took the last bite.

"Well if that is all then lets continue", she renewed her gesture, but as the guards got up to walk to the prisoners they fell down, hard.

"What is going on? Crow is this your doing?" she turned to see where the boy had been sitting to see him too snoozing happily, "No, you wouldn't do that to all of them! You couldn't have! No one would poison them selve-"

She fell down to her knees and then onto her face. Mark got up and looked out the door and found every other member of the group had eaten the 'special' snacks. The boys walked up and gathered in a circle around Makepeace.

"I can't believe that he would do something so stupid as to poison himself", Justin said looking over to the unconscious figure of Crow.

Mark smiled to himself and replied, "Just wait for it".

Justin looked at him in a confused manner, "What do you mean?"

"This is what he means", Crow said.

"Ahhhh!" the two older boys screamed as Crow had appeared right beyond their shoulders.

"He is immune to many potions and other things", Mark said thought fully as he picked up the unconscious form of his best friend, "I'll take care of Harry, you three take the girl to _our_ interrogation site. Oh yah, one last thing".

Mark threw the dagger amulet that he had stashed in his pocket, just in case he needed it, back to its proper owner.

With that, the party departed and made preparations for their next step.

* * *

><p>"You cannot", Justin said to Crow as they waited for Mark to return from dropping off Harry at Crow's tent.<p>

"But I can. Didn't you listen when our good friend Mark said, push them back and out with your _powers_", Crow boasted.

The two sat alone with Ms. Makepeace inside the tent. Victor had been sent to the outskirts of the field to guard the parameter. It took a lot of arguing to convince him not to go to the tent, but even if he did come to it he wouldn't have seen anything.

Justin knew of the magical properties involved, so naturally the wards were visible to him. Even if he didn't, the amulet very well could have revealed the truth to him. Showing the place to Victor though would just be irresponsible.

Crow was all for revealing the magical world, but Mark made Justin swear not to reveal anything to Victor and to stop Crow from doing the same.

"I still can't believe you though. Psychic powers? I barely believed that there was any such thing as magic, but now you expect me to believe in psychics? Yeah right", Justin laughed as he finished tying Makepeace to a chair in the center of the room.

The sun was setting now, so it was perfect for an intimidation factor.

"Really and truly", Crow began as he finished tying his side, "If you don't believe me I will have no option but to demonstrate".

The boy smiled a creepy smile and pointed his hand at Justin. The older boy was a bit startled and tried to back off a bit, he didn't get far.

Justin quickly found that he was trying to walk in mid air and that is when Mark stepped in.

"What on Earth is going on here?" the American asked.

Justin was starting to get fed up with his situation, "Mark! Make him to let me go!"

Crow laughed and began to slowly send him on revolutions around the room, "Not going to happen. Mark knows he can't make me do anything and it is about time you learn that as well".

"Crow, this is remarkable", Mark commented as he watched his friend spin faster and faster.

"What do you mean Mark? This is _ugh _terrible", the spinning boy said as he began to flip up and down in the air as he spun around.

"I mean that Crow has been practicing lately, haven't you. Before you could only send me or Harry in linear paths, but this is three dimensional acrobatics", the young boy explained as he turned to talk to Crow, "I do ask that you release him, we still need him for the time being".

Crow dropped the older boy head first on the side of the room, "You're no fun", he pouted.

"Ugh", I small female voice said from the exact middle of the room.

Everyone snapped to intention, Justin and Crow left the tent as Mark took up position right across from the girl in he chair.

This was the first time that Mark was glad that the old military tent was so rugged. He was also glad that he had left the barbed wire on the windows.

"Where am I", Susan said as she finally came to from her prolonged nap, "Why am I tied up? Where are my guards?"

Mark let out the deepest chuckle a ten year old could, "You are out of your element, that's where you are. As for your guards, don't count on help from them. This place is invisible to muggles".

"Muggles?" Susan asked.

"Don't play that game with me, we both know that you are a witch and given you are still under age, a good one", Mark grunted.

"Fine you've got me, at least I'm not an American dog like you!" she said with particular disdain.

Mark was a bit thrown off by the sudden turn of events, "How did you know?"

Makepeace smiled despite her obvious rage, "I've known this entire time, ever since I came to this little town. I enjoyed watching Goyle beat you two around the place".

Mark raised an eyebrow, "You've been here for that long? Well that is impressive. I bet that you had no idea what you were doing with your little potions and tiny army".

Makepeace laughed, "I bet you think you're clever, trying to use my pride to get me to tell you what's going on. I'm not going to tell you, because you will at one point release me and I will get my target yet".

Mark smiled with the latest development, "Your target? You'll never to get Harry; he is too well protected. After he has gone to Hogwarts he will be out of your grip forever".

Susan laughed even louder than before, "You think Harry is my target? That's laughable, he isn't worth my time. No the thing that I am after is an incredibly powerful magic artifact. It was passed down through the pure blood families for generations. It would be a great asset to allow my family to recover it rather than one of the other so called pure blood mongrels that have a 'claim' to it".

Mark thought for a moment about his relief that Harry wasn't the target, but then it occurred to him that this might be more sinister. A pure blood artifact that people would be so obsessed to get that they would send ten year olds is just unfathomable.

"An artifact you say? Tell me more", Mark pled.

"No. I have said too much as it is", Susan said bluntly.

"One last question before a send in my associate who is going to implement some advanced interrogative methods. Why abduct Harry?" Mark asked.

"Simple, I couldn't stop you, so I did the next best thing and took your best friend. I assumed you would role over and let me go on with my mission. Then that Justin kid, he ruined everything by telling you how I sent kids to take the artifact", Susan complained.

"Alright, Crow will be in shortly", Mark said as he walked out the tent.

"Not him!" Makepeace cried.

The young American walked out the tent and let his enemy in.

"Remember Crow", he said as he passed the boy, "Don't carry through with your threat unless she doesn't cooperate"

"Whatever Mark", Crow smiled, "I got this".

Mark sighed felt a bit light hearted as he left the tent and took a seat next to Justin outside. Some people were looking around out in the distance, but if they ever tried to enter the field Victor would leap in to stop them.

"Should we help him?" Mark asked as he watched his newest ally fight kid after kid.

"Nah, he's been at this for an hour. It must be puberty or something, because he never seems to get tired and is always focused on the fight", Justin answered as he watched Victor kick a kid in the side of the head.

Mark nodded and shifted his attention back to his friend, "It won't be long now, Crow shouldn't have any trouble convincing her to spill everything".

As if on queue, Crow poked his head out and said, "She cracked".

"Already? That was so fast, did you have to follow through with the threat?" Mark asked.

"No, she chickened out", Crow laughed.

The three walked in as they saw a now scared Susan Makepeace, fidgeting in the center of the room.

"I'll talk! Just make him stay away!" Makepeace cried.

* * *

><p>"Fascinating, how simply entertaining. Our young heroes triumph past a seemingly flawless betrayal to turn the entire situation around for a victory!" Albus Dumbledore exclaimed as he looked away from the crystal ball mounted on his office desk.<p>

"Yes _hic-up_ professor", Snape said a bit uneasily.

"Are you drunk again Severus? This is becoming an epidemic", the headmaster said.

"I'm sorry sir. It eases the pain that comes with my terrible life", Severus said.

"I do hope that you will improve by the next year when those kids come to our school", Dumbledore said.

"I will sir, perhaps if I have people around that don't crush my spirits periodically", Snape commented as he put away the flask he had been drinking from previously.

"Now Severus, you must be more compliant. That is why I always had to crucio you to keep you in line. I have been lenient lately, but you must obey", the headmaster said in a far more menacing tone than before.

"Yes sir", Snape said submissively.

**Chapter 22 is complete; I'll get right on the next one, but only if you comment.**


	22. The Empty Glass

**Harry Potter and the Foe Glass**

**Ch. 23 The Empty Glass**

**It took a bit of time to get motivated to write this chapter, but here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

The three laughed as they saw their mutual enemy terrified and hysteric. Mark made a mental note to watch his attitude, this type of cynicism was more Crow's cup of tea. Regardless, they took positions around the room, so no matter where Makepeace looked, one would be out of view.

"So, that didn't take long at all did it", Mark said, noting how Susan still seemed wary of Crow even though he wasn't paying the slightest attention, "He's not going to do it you know".

"What?" Makepeace asked.

"You know, the threat, dying your hair bright purple and slime green, that is as long as you behave", Mark continued.

"Very well, what is it you want to know?" she asked, trying to sound as intimidating as possible.

Mark smiled; all was going according to plan.

"I want to know something", Justin spoke up after sitting in deep thought, "You said you were after my amulet, that it was some pureblood heirloom, right? What family did it belong to? Also do any other pureblood families know about this?"

"Ha! Like we would reveal our most precious secret to those lesser heathens. The Makepeace family is of the magical world's finest, when we found out that our allies, the Black family, was dieing out with no heir to speak of we realized it was the most beneficial time to procure it. You truly have no idea how powerful the thing around your neck is do you?"

"I'm not the one on trial here, Makepeace, you are", Justin remarked with a hint of rage, "What do you mean by how powerful anyways? I want specifics.

"Ha. Your little mongrel friend there", she said pointing to Mark, "and your pet psycho", she reference to Crow", probably told you the basics. It can defend from almost any magical assault and is able to imbue various potions with its power. I would say more, but it won't matter".

"What do you mean by that?" Justin asked as he turned to see Mark awkwardly looking at the ground, "Mark?"

"Justin, you're not going to remember any of this, remember. As soon as this mess ends, and it's end is rapidly approaching, I'm going to have to have Dr. Caine erase your memory", he said as he looked away from his friends eyes.

"There, you see? It doesn't matter that you've caught me now, in fact it might be better", Susan smiled.

"Better?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Simply put, my dear American mutt, while we attend school at Hogwarts next year, one of my uncles will simply kill him (she pointed to Justin) and send the amulet to me in a care package", she laughed at the prospect of such simple success.

"First, don't call me a mutt, I'm one-hundred percent British. That is the main reason I was picked for this assignment", Mark responded, solely focused on the latest insult to his genealogy and America in general.

"Is that what you think Mark D~"

"Don't finish that or I will make you pay", Mark cut her off, "I can't have you ruining my last secret that Crow hasn't figured out yet".

Crow cocked his head up at hearing his name then went back to humming quietly to himself.

"That's right Mark, hide your last name well, for the time being its secret is keeping you safer from more than you could imagine", Makepeace said.

Crow looked up and groaned, "Stop with the dramatizations, Suzy, I've known his last name for months and you don't see me spouting it about like some little information broker", with that sentiment he looked back at the floor where he started playing a game of solitaire with a deck of cards that appeared from nowhere.

"You knew! How and when?" Mark asked.

"I know everything, your last name is no big secret if you actually want to know it. As for when, I just said that I've known for months".

"Darn boy, ruining my little mind games", Susan pouted, "oh well, am I free to go yet?"

Mark started to feel annoyed.

"Makepeace, you don't get out until we shut down your operations and make sure you can't restart them", the young American said.

"Whatever. Just get on with it", she replied in a depressed tone.

"Very well", Mark began, "How are you controlling these kids and where is your base of operations?"

"Really? You haven't figured it out yet? All I'm using is a low quality love potion. Well except on Harry, he seemed to have too strong will and mind for that, so I used something a lot more powerful on him", Susan laughed at the boys foolishness, "As for the location, it was in the old school tool shed".

"Your serious? I passed that place a dozen times in the last couple days and never suspected", Mark commented to himself.

"Of course you didn't, I made sure to choose a place no one would ever go to. Our school is too cheap to pay for a gardener and you wouldn't go there due to bad memories. It was brilliant, until someone (she looked at Crow) fed us poisoned cupcakes!" Makepeace spat out.

"One more thing before we head out for the moment", Mark began, "How do you reverse the effects of the potions?"

"Simple enough, it wears off in a day", Susan explained, "I wanted to be able to leave instantly without anyone noticing, so I renewed a dose edge daily".

"Well if this is true then I believe it is time for us to break some potions", Justin smiled as he headed to exit.

"Alright, Crow hold down the fort while we wreck the shed", Mark called back as he followed out.

"Got it!" Crow yelled, "Now Ms. Makepeace, which move do you think I should make next. I should tell you I am very frugal with my solitaire".

Mark and Justin continued to walk out of the tent and went to the edge of the field where Victor was panting and perspiring slightly.

"What_ huh_ took_ huh _so _huh _long?" Victor asked in-between deep breaths.

"How many people have you fought off Victor? You look beat", Justin said.

"Dozens", he began, now with his breath back, "They've slowed down now though. I haven't seen anyone after the last wave".

"Well we have a job. You up for it?" Mark asked.

"Anything for you my friend, hehe", he laughed, "Now what does this job entail?"

With that the two ten year olds and the now bruised and beaten Victor Drake walked to their school with destruction as their intent.

~_Outside the tool shed~_

"So what exactly are we going to do here?" Victor asked.

Mark opened the door a crack so only he could see the interior and spoke, "This place has the source of Makepeace's manipulative powers here. I'm going to blow it up. Stay outside while I set something to explode".

"This seems a bit extreme doesn't it?" Victor began, "You could get in a lot of trouble for doing this".

Mark laughed, "I didn't get in trouble for the Christmas Eve incident and this is going to be only about ten percent as powerful as one of those explosions was".

"Wait, that was you!" Justin yelled, "It was all over the news that some series of explosions took place in our town on Christmas Eve. I thought it was terrorists".

"Nope, just me and Harry fighting Crow. That was the last major confrontation we've had in a while", Mark said almost nostalgically.

"You and Harry have been through a lot this year, huh?" Victor asked.

"Yes actually, would you believe that Makepeace is the fourth in a continuous stream of enemies? Your brother was the first, then Crow, then John Goyle, now Makepeace. Hopefully this is the last one", Mark commented bitterly.

"Well if she isn't then we'll help you out with the next one, right Victor?" Justin said warmly.

"Oh sure. This is actually not a bad workout; I do have some moral issues about beating ten year olds, but I can live with it", the oldest boy replied.

"Thanks guys. Wait here, while I set things up", the youngest boy said.

Mark walked into the shed to find it had undergone a rather evident change in the last few months.

To begin, last time he had been in there it had been a basic woodshed with tools lined up on the walls. Now it had a carpeted floor, painted walls and decorative light fixtures that lit the area up well. In the center was a large cauldron that still simmered on its heat source that happened to be built under the flooring to avoid fires.

The shelves on the wall now were covered in budding plants, most likely potions ingredients that couldn't already be found in the gardens. The young boy didn't wait to soak up the sights too much though, it was explosion time.

He pulled a small vial of explosive potion from his sleeve and placed it in the center of the room. This particular potion was a new variety that Mark hadn't field tested yet and needless to say, he was quite excited to see if it worked out.

The potion itself was simple enough; it was an incendiary version of the regular potion. It would not only create the first explosion like the conventional potion, but it would also have a second wave that would ignite the air itself. Basically blow everything up and incinerate the remains. Makepeace would never be able to do anything with this place again.

The potion was set and Mark placed a string on the cork so he could uncork it from a distance. Then he walked back out.

"Gentlemen, this is the fuse, pull it and the interior of this building will be incinerated, but the explosion will be too weak to burn the painted walls. Who would like to do the deed?" The young American asked.

"Let's do it together", Justin suggested.

"Agreed", Victor said.

"All right, then let's begin", Mark said as he made space for them to grab the string.

He shut the door and the three pulled. A low, crackling roar could be heard, like a bon-fire, but none could be seen seeping out the door or anywhere else. After the noise ceased, Mark opened the door.

"Wow", Victor said commenting on the now char black interior.

"You can say that again", Justin replied after stroking his finger on the ash, "Cool, it isn't even warm any more. How's that possible?"

"Magic", Mark said as he turned to walk back to the tent.

_~Back in the field~_

The three ran as they heard a crying girl.

"Makepeace, Crow did it, he really did it", Justin said, gap mouthed.

"You think!" Makepeace yelled back emotionally, her hair was now a disgusting shade of green with purple highlights.

Susan was still in her chair tied up, but now the tent and Crow with it was gone.

"Untie me!" Susan screamed, "I have to try to wash this out!"

Mark almost felt sorry for her with the next thing he had to say, "You can't wash it out, we got a permanent dye. Now that it has had time to set in it won't be gone till you cut it".

"No", she said in despair, "This is terrible, please just let me go".

Makepeace was on the verge of crying, but there was one last question to ask, "Susan, do you have any other means to control the students of this school? If so you must swear not to use it", Mark asked.

"No, now let me go!" she yelled once more.

"Fine, lets untie her guys", Mark said as he gestured to the knots.

The three boys began to untie her as Justin asked, "How did this happen exactly anyways?"

"Well…" she began

_~Flash back~_

"_Got it!" Crow yelled, "Now Ms. Makepeace, which move do you think I should make next. I should tell you I am very frugal with my solitaire"._

"So Crow, I think you should move the red queen over there", Susan said as she noticed Crow put the cards away, "What are you doing".

"_I want to dye your hair"._

"_Your joking right?" she asked, "I cooperated, you promised"_

_Crow grabbed the dyes and walked behind her as she chuckled nervously, "You aren't going to follow through with this are you?"_

"_Oh yes I am. I want to see what your hair looks like snot green, I would dye my own, but my hair is too black to make for the green to truly show but you are blond. Now hold still", Crow said as he uncapped the case._

"_No, get away!" She said as she kicked as much as she could._

_It didn't work, in a matter of seconds she felt the dye all over her hair._

_~End Flashback~_

"And then he knocked me out and here I am", Susan said as she rubbed her now free wrists where the ropes had been tied.

"Well this is were we all part ways. Goodbye Susan, and Victor, consider your debt repaid in full", Mark said.

"Well in that case, I am off" Victor said as he walked in the direction of his house, "Oh and Mark, don't be afraid to come back if you ever need help".

"Farewell, Mark, I look forward to a prolonged rivalry. Don't forget, I will get my revenge for this", Susan said as she too walked away.

"I'd like to see you try Makepeace. Now Justin, I'm afraid it's time".

* * *

><p>Vernon Dursely had dwelt with many problems do to the insufferable 'boy' who plagued his private and social life alike, but this was something new.<p>

Vernon found the boy unconscious and beaten in front of his flowerbeds with bruises and blood. He must have been deeper with the gangs than him or Petunia had assumed.

Regardless of his poor affiliations, ones like that tall kid he's been hanging around with, he needed to get him out off the lawn before the neighbors saw him.

"Ouff", Vernon grunted, "This boy is a bit heavier than I remember. When did he get muscles? He used to be so scrawny".

Mr. Dursley kicked his door open with the boy in his arms to alert the other residents of the house that there Saturday was about to be disturbed.

"Vernon, what is it", Petunia said as she looked around the corner, "O' my word! This is terrible! No one saw him did they, lord they'll think we beat him".

"Don't worry dear", Vernon reassured his wife, "He was right in front of the flowers, people probably thought he was sleeping like he used to. Have you noticed that he seems to have developed an intense interest in physical exercise? I think it might be gang related, unhealthy is what it is".

"Vernon this is not the time!" Petunia yelled at her husband, "We have two days for me to nurse him back to health before people will see his injured husk!"

Vernon nodded as they walked him to his cupboard and laid him in the bed.

* * *

><p>"So Justin, I want to know, how was Harry when you left him?" Mark asked as they walked to Dr. Caine's cottage.<p>

"Well, uh, he was a bit, um bruised", Justin said casually.

Mark became stern, "You realize I am in charge of protecting this kid from harm right? Now how bruised was he?"

"He was actually really bruised. I mean really, really beaten up, bloody even", Justin said.

"What! How did that happen? Well he was a little hurt when you took him to away, but how bad could it have gotten?" Mark asked.

"…"

"Justin!" Mark yelled.

"Well he kind of fell a couple times, and he got knocked against a couple fence posts, and then there was that time that wolf showed up and he gashed Harry's arm", Justin said casually.

"You will pay for this, or at least you would if you weren't going to forget everything you've learned in the past week", Mark said grimly.

They walked for a bit until Caine's house was in sight.

"About that, won't I kinda die by wizard killing if I lose my memory?" Justin asked.

"Well… how can I explain this in terms you will understand? There is nothing that they can really do to you as long as you play it safe. Magic can't harm you and even if it could I doubt any wizards will come a calling. Makepeace seemed pretty set on making sure no other families discovered you were about, so she is your only direct threat at the moment. Also you don't even need to worry about her because she will be gone soon for Hogwarts", Mark explained.

"But what about the uncle she mentioned?" Justin asked.

"What do you mean?" Mark said trying to change the subject.

"The uncle, the one she said was going to come and kill me next year and send her the gift in a care package", Justin said irritably.

"Don't worry about it, she was probably working some angle to make you paranoid", Mark said, reassuring his friend.

Justin looked at the ground as he contemplated Mark's words. The younger boy noticed the elder's wariness and braced for the inevitable.

"Mark, there is just one problem with this little 'erase my memory' business", Justin said.

"And what would that be?" Mark said as he stepped onto Caine's porch.

"You have to catch me first", Justin said as he ran in the opposite direction.

Mark sighed as he sprinted after him with all his strength. Justin only made it a block before the faster boy caught up with him and tackled him to the floor.

"Let me go! I can't lose these memories! They are all that will protect me", the older boy said solemnly.

"You know that I can't do that", Mark sad with more than a hint of doubt in his voice, "Now come on".

The young American dragged the older boy back to his ally's cottage.

Mark knocked on the door once he finally did bring his friend up there. Justin was kicking and screaming the entire time.

"Who is disturbing me at this hour?" Caine said, already in sleeping robes even though the evening was still in it's earliest hours, "Oh, it's you", he said unenthusiastically at Mark.

"Doctor, it's nice to see you again to. Now I don't suppose that you will be any more useful than the last time I came?" Mark asked.

"Are you still accusing that innocent Makepeace girl without the burden of truth?" Caine asked from the doorway.

"She wasn't innocent, a small group of boys with me at the head captured her and received a confession. We destroyed the secret potions lab she had made in the school's garden shed", Mark said bluntly.

"Wait Mark I just realized something!" Justin exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, its not getting you out of this", Mark commented.

"No, not about that. If Caine was under the power of a love potion and that means he was in love with a minor. He is a pedophile! I was right", Justin said with a bit of calming happiness.

"I am not a pedophile! I was not under any love potion either! I have spells for this kind of thing and no notable potion could have effected me without setting off my sensors", the doctor said angrily.

"It wasn't a notable love potion doctor, it was actually the most basic available. If Susan hadn't been around you recently the effects would be wearing off already", Mark explained.

"Um uh, well that is bad. So, is there anything I can do to help in this cause?" The doctor said very awkwardly.

Mark sighed in slight frustration, "No, we took care of it. While you were being brainwashed into thinking that Susan was a 'good girl' I led a group of my allies to take down her operations, like I already said".

"Well then why are you here?" Caine asked.

"In order to properly arm my small group I needed the help of a muggle, so I had to reveal the existence of magic to him", Mark said with a degree of shame.

"You what!" Caine exclaimed, he then regained his composure, "How much did you happen to tell him? I only need to know because I assume you want the erase to be very specific to erase only things about magic".

"Well… I told him about potions, magic and it's spells, I think we might have mentioned something about magical creatures to him", Mark thought out loud.

"Wait… we?" the doctor asked.

"Well, I needed the help of someone who knew about magic already, so I enlisted the help of Crow", Mark elaborated.

The doctor's face went a bit pale at the boys name, "Come in, come in. Quickly now, we don't have all day!" he gestured the boys to come inside as he quickly shut the door and fastened several locks onto the door.

"You came to the right place you know", Caine said nervously, "I have this place protected from anything including a certain miscreant boy. I do believe that the only place safer in Little Whinging than my home would have to be Potter's".

"Well if that is the case we must be safe then", Mark said with renewed calm.

"Now shall I put the kettle on, or are we on a schedule?" Caine asked.

Clearly he didn't entertain often as he acted so needy towards a couple of ten year olds who came to him for help.

"That shouldn't be necessary, but go ahead anyways, it'll might help Justin sleep", Mark thought.

"Help me sleep?" Justin asked.

"Yes that might work, I suppose since he knows that we are going to erase his memories of magic it would be less invasive to simply let him fall asleep first", Caine agreed.

"Okay, someone explain why I need to sleep? I mean I am kind of tired and it is late, but I still don't think I need to sleep right now", Justin said.

Mark took the opportunity to ease his friends mind, "Well, if we erased your memories while you were still conscious, then you would mentally resist. If that happens then you would experience some major mental problems".

"What kind of mental problems?" Justin asked with a little fear.

The doctor started walking to his kitchen, "You would become a babbling moron who couldn't remember anything or be able to remember anything for the rest of your life".

Justin gulped as he waited for the doctor to erase his memory.

The two boys remained in an awkward silence for the entire time that the doctor prepared the tea. He walked in with three cups, two were conventional cups, and the third had a picture of a sleeping sheep on it.

"Here we are", Caine said as he handed out the cups, "The one with the sheep is for you, Justin is it? Well it contains a decent amount of sleeping potion that will have you drooling in minutes".

"I hope you realize that I won't be drinking this", Mark said as he poured his tea into a potted plant, "I can't risk you wiping my memories too can I?"

"I couldn't help but try", Caine smirked, "Now drink up Justin and it will all be over soon".

* * *

><p>Mark walked home coldly after he took the dazed Justin to his house.<p>

He didn't like the fact that his newest ally wouldn't remember their greatest adventure, but it had to be done. You can't break the International Statute of Secrecy.

While he tried to reassure himself that he had done the right thing, but once again the thought plagued him that what if Makepeace's uncle was going to come after him?

The young American once again tried to ignore his uncertainty.

He walked back to Snape's place. It was almost peaceful as it was now long past the twilit hours.

He entered the house and immediately went straight his room and opened the cupboard where his most valuable positions were kept.

Mark gazed soulfully into the Foe glass and willed the figures to appear. No one showed up, that is except the same dark figure that had appeared to control all the others. It was no more mysterious than ever.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore looked up from his glass sphere that he continently used for the means of maintaining vigilance over his assets.<p>

"What do you think Severus?" He said referencing to his assistant/lackey "Shall be put forth another threat towards the boys?"

Snape drew his now signature silver flask and took a light sip, "Sir, intelligence states that we needn't worry about proposing another threat as one has provided itself for our use".

The potions master placed his own crystal ball in front of the Headmaster for his approval. I sinister figure could be seen that was all too familiar to the gentlemen in the office, but all to mysterious for the boys he was after.

"Very well, then all the pieces are set", the headmaster said as he walked out of his office.

**The chapter is concluded, thank you to those who have commented and please comment ideas for plot. Not that I need any, I'm just saiyan.**


	23. The Beginning of the End

**Harry Potter and the Foe Glass**

**Ch. 24 The Beginning of the End**

**Time skip time. As the story reaches its climax everything wraps together nicely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry Potter sat inside his class as he reflected on the oddities that consumed the last year of his life.

He had made his first friend along with many others; he had also made a multitude more enemies than he thought any other ten years olds in the world would ever have to deal with.

With every tragedy and victory alike, he had his new friends beside him, first Mark and now Justin. It appeared, however, that they would soon leave Harry behind for greener pastures.

It was now May twenty fifth of his last year in Little Whinging's primary school. Soon Mark and Justin would move on to prestigious secondary schools while the Dursley's prevented any chance of Harry going anywhere but the free government schools.

These thoughts brought Harry back to the previous night when the Dursleys had brought Harry and Dudley to the end of term parent teacher conference.

Dudley had long left to talk with his gang of friends, were as Harry was kept on a figuratively short chain next to the Dursleys

_~Flash Back~_

"_So, Mr. Dursley, there are several scholarships available to students with Harry's advanced intelligence", Mrs. Elm said, she had long since volunteered to help Harry with such matters._

"_No thank you, that won't be necessary. Now if there is a way to earn Dudley any money we would be excited to here it", Mr. Dursley responded._

"_Won't be necessary? Why wouldn't you want to make Harry's schooling any less expensive? Those advanced academies can sometimes wear out the pocket book if you understand my meaning", Mrs. Elm asked._

"_Well that's just the thing", Petunia began, "we do not intend to send Harry to an advanced academy. We actually are simply going to send him to the local secondary school. It is easier for us that way"._

"_Easier for you!" The educator yelled, "You don't have to do anything but say 'okay Mrs. Elm, you can get a scholarship for Harry'. How could that get any easier?"_

"_You don't understand what we mean", Vernon said trying to rationalize his claims, "Potter is a troubled child. He's slept in a cupboard most of his life, not because we put him there, but because he likes it there"._

_Harry scowled a little at this claim as Mrs. Elm gave a sigh of sympathy._

"_It's okay though, Harry has been attending sessions with a professional psychiatrist. From personal experience I can confidently say that Harry is completely sane. Even more so than any of us", Mrs. Elm elaborated._

"_That may be true, but are minds were made up from the moment that Potter was placed on our door step", Petunia said thoughtfully._

"_This simply isn't fair! Harry is a legal genius who would excel at anything he attempted and you are dooming him to a life of mediocrity!" the teacher cried out, attracting attention from the nearby hall._

_At the thought that others might be judgmental about them, the Dursleys quickly prepared to leave._

"_Well I see that we are not going to agree. Come boy, it is time to leave", Vernon said as he tugged on Harry's collar._

_The three walked out as Mrs. Elm became mildly frantic._

"_Don't worry Harry! I will fight for your rights, even if that means a full legal war!" she exclaimed, successfully scaring every parent and student in the school._

_~End Flashback~_

Harry soon found himself thinking about what life had been like before he had friends. It made him shudder to think that soon his new happy life might just be a memory.

* * *

><p>Mark had enjoyed an almost peaceful life since Makepeace had been taken down. With no one on the Foe Glass but a dark figure that very well could be some one or thing so far off that it wouldn't bother them until Hogwarts, things finally looked optimistic.<p>

School progressed rather well despite the occasional insult from Susan, who never really forgave them for the whole hair incident even thought it had long gone back to normal.

Along with these obvious benefits, Justin appeared to have no memory about anything magical. For the time being it appeared that Caine would continue to be a competent ally if only because Mark had access to unlimited Mind wipes.

And that wasn't even the icing on the cake. The best part was that it had been over a month since the last time Crow had shown his face in Little Whinging.

Mark shrugged himself out of his thoughts; he was in the middle of class after all and Mr. Watson was about to start giving his end of the day announcements.

"Alright everyone, it we only have one day of class left, so who is excited for summer?" Mr. Watson said in his usually energetic tone.

His words were greeted with uniform cheering from all of the students, wizard and muggle alike.

"Now tomorrow is our little ceremony were we will throw a small party so you kids can all have some fun before most of you part your ways to separate schools", he continued as many students groaned at the thought of leaving their friends, "Well anyways any friends and family you might have are invited so you all should get on that tonight, given I have decided not to assign homework".

More cheering followed that statement which then led to the bell.

Mark, Harry, and Justin walked outside the school and went to the only person they felt they should actually bother to invite.

"So, my step-parents can't make it to the ceremony. They both are gone on separate business meetings", Justin sighed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, my guardians won't be coming either", Harry said.

"Why aren't they coming", Justin asked.

"Because they are passive aggressive and sometimes abusively aggressive. Also they hate me", Harry said nonchalantly.

"Well… my guardian won't be coming also", Mark said trying to change the subject.

"You know Mark, I don't think I've ever seen your guardian. Except for that one time that he came to that meeting to discuss our punishment for the smoke screen incident", Harry, thought out loud.

"Wait? You guys were responsible for that too? People actually got injured in that episode", Justin said shocked.

"No we weren't responsible, just blamed for it by the school. Actually that set the turn of events that led to us being placed in this class into motion, so was it really such a bad thing?" Harry asked.

The two younger ten year olds looked at each other then remembered the terrible week of labor they had endured.

"No it wasn't", Mark answered.

The three continued onward until they made it to the Drake family house and knocked on the door. Carter answered.

"Who is it- oh, it's you guys", he said with more than minor annoyance, "What ever crusade you have planned, I'm not interested".

"Actually we are here to see your brother, Victor", Mark said.

At that moment the very same person walked into the doorway.

"Ahh, gentlemen, it is always a pleasure to get visitors that. Especially ones who always have such interesting things to do", Victor said happily.

"Well sadly we have no big adventure today, but just a simple invitation to tomorrow's primary school graduation ceremony", Justin said.

"Well if that is the case then I would be glad to attend", the older boy said with enthusiasm.

"Wait, tomorrow you have to stay home with me because mom and dad are leaving for their vacation", Carter said with a borderline whine.

"If I might suggest a compromise?" Harry began, "You could just come with us Carter".

"What! I refuse to do anything with you people after what you did to me!" the Drake boy griped.

Harry sighed a bit, "Well Carter, you ruined my life since we were both five. Think for a moment, I forgave you for half my lifetime of torment while you can't let go one single event".

"Guys he's too proud. He'll never agree to anything he doesn't directly want to do", Victor laughed, "We might as well just leave him".

"No!" Carter screamed with a momentary loss of his composure. He ran his hand threw his hair, slicking it back, and then continued, "I suppose if you can set aside your anger I can do the same".

With that sentiment, Carter extended his hand to Harry's and they shook.

"Well, if that is settled let us go home and rest for the upcoming day", Mark said as he began to walk home.

"Welcome everyone, to the twentieth annual graduation ceremony!" The schools principal said with dramatic pauses placed between every word, "As you all know, twenty years ago my class decided to organize this ceremony as a means to say goodbye to all your friends as you go off into the wider world!"

This opening sentiment was followed with much cheering and clinks of glasses.

It was after school on May the twenty-sixth. Everyone was gathered inside the school's cafeteria, which all had been decorated especially for the occasion with every table positioned around the stage at the far end of the room.

Mark, Justin, Harry, Victor, Carter and Makepeace were all seated at the farthest table, near the large windows that made up the side of the room.

The boys hadn't wanted Makepeace to be present after what they had just gone through the previous month, but after she fell from grace when everyone fell out of her spell she had no place else to sit.

The principal started up again, "Everyone, calm down! In two hours we will have the official ceremony, but until then you may eat (he referenced to the rather cheap looking food on a table across from himself) and mingle".

The six decided to just sit and wait, none of them were hungry although Victor had an unquenchable thirst for punch.

He walked back from the drink table with an entire pitcher of punch and five glasses.

"Drink up everyone, we're going to be here awhile", Victor said as he passed the five glasses to everyone but Susan.

"Why don't I get any!" she whined.

"Because we don't like you", Justin answered.

"Whatever, like it matters", Susan began casually, "I am going to have my vengeance".

"Of course you are Susan", Harry started sarcastically, "and magic and dragons are real".

Mark and Makepeace both tried to stifle a laugh, Makepeace because Harry just said she would have her revenge and Mark because he couldn't help but laugh at how much of an obsession Harry had with magic while he didn't even know about. The young American thought how much Harry would probably freak out when he received his letter.

"Well I think you're all idiots", Carter said, "Suzy, you might as well retire from this whole vengeance business like I did. Trust me when I say it isn't worth it".

"Well look who just grew a spine", Victor said as he tussled his younger brother's hair.

"You know Carter", Susan began in a friendly tone, "You could always try to help me. I remember how skilled you used to be at gathering support. I would find it most useful if you could convince my old band of goons to help me once more".

Carter let out the lowest chuckle a ten year old could manage, paused for dramatic effect, then spoke, "Look, I work alone now. I thought long and hard about my life up to this point, and before you say anything Harry, you're not the only kid on the block who can manage complicated thoughts. After this I decided the reason that these two beat me (he pointed at Mark and Harry) was because they used quality over my quantity".

"He's right you know", Victor said thoughtfully, "That is actually the same reason that you lost to us, Ms. Makepeace".

"Well, I believe I have some things to think over", Susan said, "Good day gentlemen".

With that sentiment, the girl walked away to the other side of the room and disappeared into the crowd.

"About time she left", Justin, said, "Why'd we let her sit with us in the first place anyways? It seems kind of stupid to let our current enemy so close".

"Don't worry, Justin", Mark began, "The safest place to swim is behind the shark and even if that wasn't true, she has successfully been de-clawed".

The four boys who fought against her laughed, Carter grunted as he poured himself some more punch.

"Stop being so negative, brother", Victor laughed, "Just enjoy the party, grab some food and relax".

"Whatever, I guess I have no choice since your not coming home anytime soon", Carter grunted.

"That's the spirit!"

Everyone at the table looked in the direction where Susan had previously been sitting to find a new inhabitant had seamlessly made his way in.

"Oh good lord it's **you**", Carter said with more than hints of fear against the now present Phillip Crow.

Harry and Mark, who were right next to him, jumped aside a bit.

"Wait, how do you know him?" Mark asked Carter with confusion equal to his acquaintance's fear.

"Wait, you can see him!" Carter exclaimed with newfound joy, "I've been haunted by his presence for a year now! He sneaks into our room at night, but Victor claims he can never see him!"

"I thought you were going to leave us alone after you just disappeared last time!" Justin yelled at the other boy.

"Wait, you remember Crow?" Mark asked quietly, "But your mind has been wiped".

"Um, Mark… you forgot about this didn't you?" Justin said in a hushed tone as he made his amulet visible.

"Why didn't you say anything!" Mark replied in an equally quiet voice.

"What? And risk you once again wiping my mind?"

"Some of my finest work. Sorry to pull the wool over your eyes, Victor. You are the only one here who has yet to wrong me", Crow smiled, "Well as you might imagine I have finally come for _my _vengeance".

"What on Earth do you mean Crow?" Harry asked.

"Quite simple my friend. Your companions here, including yourself of course, have all wronged me in some way. I have finally planned my revenge". The psycho said with glee.

"Crow, I laugh at your jokes", Justin said, playing a game referred to as 'poke the bear', "How do you intend to kill us in such a well lit and populated area? It can't be done".

Crow lowered the level of his voice, "Simple, if you look under the table you will find I have a rather sharp knife pointed at your leg Harry".

"You lunatic!" Victor said, also maintaining a low tone of voice.

"Calm yourself, now if you might listen for a minute", Crow spoke softly, "Mark, you are going to get Ms. Makepeace and bring her back, as my revenge would not be complete without her here to die".

"What if I refuse to damn another person", Mark asked casually.

"Simple, I use my powers to strangle Harry on the spot" Crow chuckled, "And don't think about enlisting any _special_ help or the results will be the same".

Mark grunted, "Fine, I will go, but you have to agree not to do anything".

"Fine, just get the girl and return", Crow agreed.

Mark walked off to the other side of the room to locate Makepeace while the others were left in Crow's mercy.

"So, you all thought you would get away with it did you?" Crow said with new rage.

"What did we do to you anyways?" Harry asked.

"Don't you dare try that on me!" Crow said in a low yell, "Harry, you and Mark scorned my friendship, Justin you doubted my powers, and Carter, well you are the worst person I've ever met".

"Well he's got you their brother", Victor said with mixed amusement.

"Hey!" Carter yelled in rebuttal.

"Shut up Carter", Crow said with a smile on his face, "I would appreciate full cooperation in this nasty matter of killing you all, except for you Victor. You're free to go".

"Why can he leave!" Justin exclaimed, "He called you a psycho, isn't that an insult?"

"No Justin. He finds it a compliment to be called insane", Harry sighed.

"That may be true, but… well it's true", Crow chuckled.

"Well Crow, though I do not particularly like my brother, I cannot allow you to kill him", Victor said with a newfound sense of confidence, "So if we can get this little business done with".

"Don't scream Victor", Crow said coldly.

"What?" Victor said.

The next moment, Victor felt the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life. Crow had stabbed him with his dagger.

"Ugh… this is the worst pain", Victor grunted as he clutched his thigh.

"Are you sure its not this?" Crow laughed manically as he stabbed Victor's other leg and twisted the knife in the wound.

Victor whined as quietly as he could in his intense agony, "You damn sadist!" he grunted once more.

The second after that, Mark came walking back to the table, practically dragging Susan by the elbow.

"Why do I have to be here again?" she asked before she laid eyes on Crow, "What have you brought me into you punk?"

"A swiftly arriving death by dagger", Mark said solemnly.

She tried to run away, but Mark sat her down with a slight effort.

"Mark, are you able to stop bleeding?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No why?" Mark asked with uneasy confusion.

"Justin, help Victor stand up", Harry said to his friend.

With a groan and force of effort, Justin managed to prop the larger boy onto his shoulder and stood up to reveal to now bloody legs.

"Oh my… Quick, someone rip their shirt. We need to cover up those wounds immediately", Mark muttered in shock.

Luckily for Victor, Harry's hand-me-down shirt was loose enough that he could rip the bottom half into strips, which was then used to tie up the legs.

"Ok", Crow spoke softly, "Follow me outside. Victor, since you volunteered to join my kill list, you need to travel in the center of the pack. Mark and Justin, given you are the second tallest people here you shall support him".

Then they went, Crow walked behind the small group with a knife pressed against Harry's back, so that if he stopped for a second it would pierce his skin.

Once they exited the cafeteria Atticus joined the procession in the front. The group was guided, heads down and hopes lost, to an alley where no one would here the screams.

Then they were lined up on the wall as Crow prepared to address them.

"Alright then, I hope you lot realize that there is no escape and no point fighting. Resist and you die painfully, don't resist and you will die _exponentially_ more painfully", the psychopath said with diabolic glee.

"What do you mean not resist and you will die more painfully?" Carter asked.

"Simple", Mark started up, "Crow isn't a simple murderer, he desires to kill us, but only if we fight him every step of the way. His threat is to ensure his entertainment".

The prisoners looked at their captor with disgust at this revelation.

"To true Mark, to true", Crow said in triumph, "After you got on about how next year you would be safe I got to thinking. You see, I realized that this was the only time that you would all be in the same place for the foreseeable future and I was intent to take advantage. If you had not got me thinking I may very well have let you all live long and happy lives, to kill you at ripe old ages, but as it goes, I couldn't pass this opportunity".

"Thanks a lot Mark", Carter groaned, "This is twice in one year that you've wrecked my life".

"Quiet you", Crow said again, "Now I believe I will begin with you, Carter".

The youngest Drake gulped and almost ran away. He would have too if it hadn't been for the fact he had just been lifted off the ground via telekinesis.

"Tell me Carter?" Crow laughed maniacally again, "Are you scared of heights!"

Carter was lifted high up above the building that they were pressed against. He was then set to free-fall only to be stopped ten feet from the ground then dropped from that height.

"I can't have you dying yet", the psycho whined, "We have just begun".

"Crow!"

Crow turned his head to look at Mark, "Oh yes, and how could I forget about you? You are after all my best friend".

"Crow we were never friends", Mark said with confidence.

"Say that to my face", the lunatic said as he brandished his dagger for effect.

"I think I will", at that moment Mark drew his sword from a concealed sheath on the back of his shirt and charged Crow.

"That is the Mark I know and hate!" Crow said in joy.

The two clashed blades with a spark. Although Crow was using a much smaller blade he managed to flawlessly counter every strike Mark made. The flipside to that was Crow was unable to get close enough for an attack.

They moved with speed uncharacteristically fast for children there age and with strength to match. Despite his weak appearance Crow managed to, at times, out power Mark.

This went on for several minutes until an unseen adversary made his way into the alley.

"Well, this is quite the party you children have going down here", the unknown assailant said in a rather serpentine voice.

"You!" Mark yelled as he charged the unknown man with all his strength.

**If you don't remember whom this serpentine speaking fellow is, reread chapter one. Until next time, Kingtopher signing out.**


	24. The End of the Beginning

**Harry Potter and the Foe Glass**

**Ch. 25 The End of the Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"You!" Mark yelled as he charged his unknown man with all his strength.

His adversary merely chuckled as he said, "That's right little fly, come into the spider's web".

The man was dressed in a long black coat with a hood drawn over his head, blocking the view of his face. He stood in the steadily growing twilit shadows that consumed the alleyway. His hands were kept behind his back, making everyone but Mark wary about what he might be carrying.

When the man decided Mark was to close to his proximity for comfort, he ripped his right hand out and blasted a light from his now visible wand.

The boy was blasted backwards into the wall, startled, but otherwise unharmed.

"What in the world was that?" Harry asked to Marks utter distress.

The man laughed again louder than the first time, " That is magic my dear boy!"

Harry looked at him in utter confusion.

"What's that?" the newest enemy said, "You don't know about magic! Well I must say that is a surprise given the people you keep contact with".

The young Potter continued to cock his head, "You are crazy. There's no such thing as magic. Now Murphy's Law, that I believe in."

"Please, if you don't believe me you can just ask the boy laying against the wall", the unknown man said as gears in Harry's head turned, "That's right. Let the truth unfold before you. Not that it will help you given the current circumstances, you won't live long enough to understand".

"Mark", Harry called out to his friend, "Do you know what this man means?"

Justin, who also had a look of extreme discomfort on his face, helped the other boy up.

"Oh course not Harry", Mark lied.

"You believe him?" the man scoffed at the boy, "Think hard, Potter, and remember what has been forced to forget".

The man in black shot a white light at Harry's forehead and undid all the spells that had wiped his mind.

"Wait, I remember!" Harry said in horror of his newfound revelation, "Goyle! He perfectly imitated Caine's appearance! Wait… Caine. I remember him shooting a blast at my head the… well I can't remember past that".

"You were unconscious", Mark explained.

"Mark!" Harry yelled, "You knew didn't you! You've always known haven't you?"

"Wait one moment Harry", Justin tried to calm him down a peg, "Mark was just trying to keep you safe from the dangers that lurked outside our safe little world".

"Are you serious!" Harry said, even more riled up than before, "You knew! Mark, who didn't know about this?"

"Those two", Mark said as he pointed to the two Drake brothers, who had previously been trying to edge their way out of the alley.

"You two", the dark figure said to the Drakes, "If you move any farther away I will be forced to kill you on the spot and I was hoping to have some fun with this".

"Yes we were planning on having fun with this", Crow said from right next to the man. No one had seen him move over there, not even the enemy, because he jumped to the side a little when he noticed Crow's presence.

"You get out of here", the man said as he pushed Crow to the side, "I have business with Harry and Mark".

"Who do you think you are dealing with here?" Crow said, "I've been working this for too long to let some upstart come over and take my fun away".

"You've been working this for too long? I've been trying to make my way back here for almost a year. I would have finished my business then if it wasn't for that damn American who gave me this", the man said as he lifted off his hood and revealed the face beneath.

He pointed at a large scar that went seamlessly from his forehead, over his eye, and ended at the jaw line. Other than his scar his face was conventional, dark brown eyes, short hair, and the slightest signs of stress lines on his forehead.

"It is you", Makepeace began, and "Uncle you've finally come".

"Uncle?" the others exclaimed.

"Yes, I am of the proud house of Makepeace, or I was until a bit of rotten business a few years back. Now I go by the name of William Grey, a man who has nothing to lose, but everything to gain", Grey said in an almost sad tone of voice.

Susan began to walk over to him.

"Stop there my niece", Grey said in a commanding voice as he pointed his wand at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked with newfound fear.

"I'm afraid they won't be the only ones dieing tonight", he said without regret.

"But w-what about the p-plan", she stuttered out.

"The plan was merely a ruse", he said, "Did you honestly think I would let you have an artifact as powerful as that amulet for nothing but your word that you will get me back into our family? No, you are just another pawn to be used".

"You're not serious, are you?" Susan said as she slowly walked backwards.

"As the minister at a press conference. Now allow me to show you some of my friends", he said as he brought his other arm out from behind his back and brought out a scroll.

The children looked in horror as he dropped the scroll on the ground and it began to glow. Hands shot out around the parchment and flesh-rotted figures dragged themselves out of the earth.

Mark readied himself and took position in the front, "Anyone that can fight, step up. These things are bloody hard to kill and we aren't, so brace yourselves".

"Aw, so the American knows about inferi, how lovely. It will make it all the more fun when I see them rip your hides apart", Grey said softly, "Realize that I wasn't just going to let you all fight me off one at a time. Even a motley lot like you could prove dangerous in numbers".

Justin, Carter, Harry, and Mark got ready to fight while Crow sat in the shadows pouting and Susan cowered next to the injured Victor.

There were seven inferi in total, one for each child. It seems that they each knew their targets as well, given that they ignored all but one person each.

"So, you think that you can fight off the undead? Well, let us see how long you last", Grey sad as he gestured his hand casually giving the order for attack.

_~Meanwhile in the Headmasters office~_

Serverus Snape had seen just about enough after the inferi had been summoned. He got up and prepared to exit the grounds for apparation.

"Where are you going Severus?" Albus asked from behind his desk.

"The children are going to be killed. They are too valuable. All I need to do is apparate to Little Whinging and set fire to the inferi. I will make sure that no one sees me", Severus said as he put his traveling cloak on over his regular robes.

"You will do no such thing. This is the final preliminary test for our young wards. If they succeed then they will have earned the right to be my pawns, but if they fail no help will be given to them", Dumbledore explained.

The potions master looked at his master as he if he was the craziest person on the planet.

"Sir? You realize that they are children, correct?" Snape asked with desperation.

"Why of course Severus, but what purpose do they serve if they aren't good enough to fight when they need to?" Dumbledore answered with a question.

Snape slammed his hands on his master's table, "They shouldn't have to be good enough! They are children! They shouldn't have to worry about this kind of event for years. Or at least until they have been properly trained!"

"Do not leave Severus", the headmaster said coldly, "If you, do you will not live long enough to help them".

Snape sat back in his seat and reflected upon how his life became so corrupt.

_~The alley behind the school~_

Mark lifted his sword and slashed at the nearest corpse. William took particular note of his sword.

"Is that what I think it is? If so then that is worth the trip by itself!" Grey exclaimed, "You! (He pointed at Mark) Where did you get that blade?"

Mark dodged a strike from his inferi while at the same time slashing the arm of the one charging Victor. The poor Drake had managed to get to his feet and was trying to beat his inferi back to death with no luck.

"Why should I tell you?" Mark yelled back at his enemy.

"Because if you do I might let you live", Grey called to his adversary.

Mark contemplated the offer. He knew it was a complete lie, but he had to take any chance he could get.

"Alright, I'll tell you. In a previous endeavor I took it off the squib known as John Goyle", he screamed out as he stabbed an inferi's head.

"Then it is", Grey spoke softly, "You have no idea how valuable that blade is do you? Well as you fight for your life I will explain it to you".

Although he was still in the heat of battle, slashing and cutting for his life against a hoard of undead, Mark still perked his ears.

"You see, nearly a millennia ago the ancient pureblood families of Great Britain came together to the prospect of crafting a weapon. It cost a rather large portion of each family's wealth to pay the Goblins to make such a thing, but the end result was worth the cost", Grey explained.

"What else is there to know?" Mark yelled as he kicked the inferi to his left to the ground.

Around him everyone was steeped in combat. Even Susan was trying to fight her undead enemy. Crow was just somewhere hiding in the shadows, his inferi went in, but it didn't come back out.

"Simple, after the goblins crafted this sword it was deemed the basilisk blade, given that the blacksmith that forged it claimed that it was powerful enough to pierce basilisk hide. Things went on peacefully for many centuries as the families had yearly competitions to see who would own it", Grey continued as his eyes darted between his inferi.

Mark kicked his inferi in the chest and knocked it to the ground, he took the opportunity to pull out an explosive potion and shove it down its undead throat. He continued to attack Carter's inferi, given that he was by far the worst fighter in the bunch.

"Continue your tale before I run out of undead to kill", Mark said to his greatest enemy.

"Calm down you fool", Grey said from his position at the other end of the alley, "Well after many years of peace the blade disappeared from the world. It was rumored that the Goyles had stolen it, but only a hand full of people knew about this, namely the Makepeace family".

"How did the Makepeace family know about this?" Mark asked as he handed Carter a couple explosive potions, "Find a hole and put these in them".

"What hole?" Carter asked.

"Choose your favorite, but I would avoid the lower regions. To much rotting you know", Mark, said as he turned his attention to the other Drake.

"Well if you are still paying attention, the reason that I know about this is because I was a Makepeace. To answer your next question, the reason that I know the Goyles have it is because they paid me for it", he laughed, "My dearest niece, ever wonder why I was banished from our family? It's because I cost our family an unearthly sum of money".

"You monster!" she said, "You are the cause of our family's fall from prominence! You are the reason that we are now no wealthier than a common blood traitor".

"Silence my niece! If it your damn father hadn't banished me then I would give a damn about our poor circumstances, but as the case remains you won't live long enough to feel the full ramifications of these actions", he said.

The group continued there fight as long as they could, for a while it seemed that they might survive, but then as soon as the last inferi was killed things turned for the worst.

"Well you think that you may win now that you have killed the first wave inferi? Well I have a surprise", Grey said as he opened up his coat and showed the inner contents.

Along the interior of both sides of the cloak were rows of scrolls, all just like the first. He grabbed one to put in each hand.

"So as you see, I came a little better prepared than you lot", Grey laughed in triumph.

"Oh really", Mark said as he took off his loose outer shirt to reveal an interior one.

Marks shirt was covered in vials of potions put together in strips. Each strip contained at least one hundred of the little vials and they came in differing sizes and types.

"Mark?" Harry asked, "Why did you choose today to bring all those things to school?"

"Simple Harry", Mark said with a smile, "I always walk around with this stuff. I'm surprised nobody ever noticed, honestly, I carry around a three-foot sword wherever I go and no one ever notices".

Grey frowned slightly, "So that is how this is going to go is it? Well then so be it".

Grey tossed ten scrolls down onto the ground and around each; seventy inferi crawled from the dirt. They looked at their master in expectance.

"What do you have to say about that?" Grey asked with a smile.

"Crow!" Mark yelled out.

They heard a response from the now pitch black evening shadows, "What is it Mark! I'm still going to kill you and all that, but I'm trying to knit inferi intestine at the moment!"

The other children shuddered at the concept that someone would not only kill an undead, but knit with its intestine.

"If you help us to your fullest ability… I _huff_ will admit that you're my best friend", Mark said swallowing his pride.

"YAHOO!" Crow yelled as he jumped from his place in the shadows and dived head first into the inferi ranks.

The psycho whistled and his wolf companion instantly joined into the battle. Before the other fighters could even do anything, at least six of the undead had been mutilated.

William Grey sighed and gestured to his hoards. They advanced in a disorderly mass.

Both sides attacked with the intensity to kill, the inferi, because it was their only purpose, the children, because if they didn't then they would be beaten to death.

"Everyone get back!" Mark yelled as he prepared an explosive potion between each finger.

"Mark, you can't possibly be planning on using all of those here!" Harry yelled.

"What is it Harry? He's killed about a dozen of those things with the potions, isn't this a good thing?" Justin asked as he kicked an inferi in the chest, knocking it, and several others behind it, down.

"Justin let me answer that question by asking another", Harry began as he pulled the same move as Justin, "Did Mark ever tell you about that time on Christmas Eve when we inadvertently destroyed the park? He's using vials about twice as large as that time".

"Everyone Dive!" Justin yelled the revelation that this was going to be big.

The other six and Atticus ducked onto the ground while Mark tossed the vials into the air.

"Brace for impact!" he yelled as he joined the others on the ground.

"I will exact my revenge for this Mark Dumbledore!" Grey yelled from the other side of the alley.

A fraction of a second before the explosives hit, they heard the sound of like a gunshot echo threw the alley.

Then it happened.

* * *

><p>They awoke several hours later, all inside Dr. Caine's cottage on the outskirts of town. Well except for Crow, he mysteriously vanished before the doctor found them.<p>

Harry opened his eyes to see all his friends and enemies alike sitting around him with bandages on their tattered bodies.

"Finally, you're awake", Mark said cheerfully from the recliner he was sitting in.

"Your last name…" Harry said weakly, "…its Dumbledore".

Mark walked into the kitchen where Caine was heating a kettle for tea. He took a seat near the table.

"Why does Harry remember my name?" Mark asked.

"Well what is the problem with that in the first place? Like knowing your name is such a big problem. I once met a boy your age that used his last name as a tool to gain prestige, what was his name? Mofly? Nolfoy? No those aren't right, but I digress", Caine said.

"Well I'm not going to use my name as an excuse to be a idiot. This is serious because of the prestige of the only other Dumbledore", Mark thought out loud.

"Well just live with it. He's had to much memory adjustment for me to do anything for a long time and that means your actually going to have to be competent for the next two months of summer", Caine said in response.

"Well if you're going to be no help, I might as well just do some damage control out there. What does everyone think happened?" Mark asked.

"I adjusted their minds so they would think a gang attacked you all. Makepeace and you are the only ones with unadjusted minds", the doctor explained as he handed Mark a tray of shortbread and tea, "I sent the Drake boys home after I did the best to lessen their injuries. They should go home and be healed completely before their parents come home".

"Okay thanks", Mark said as he brought the food into the den.

Mark navigated the large table into the room and placed it on the table in the middle of the room.

"So Mark, your last name is Dumbledore. That's kind of an odd name", Justin commented, "Why didn't anyone know about it?"

"Well… I kept it a secret and the only people that knew were Makepeace over there, Crow and Makepeace's gang member uncle", Mark waited for them to ask why he called them a gang member, but they never did.

"That was some wicked good thinking though, using those fireworks to scare them away", Harry said as he devoured a piece of short bread.

"Harry do you ever eat? You look like your starving", Justin commented.

"No not really, remember who my guardians are?" Harry responded as he laughed at his own misfortune.

The others joined in the joke, as they all knew what it was like, except Susan who sat with a blank look on her face.

"You all right Susan?" Mark asked the girl.

"Hmph?" she looked up, "Oh, yes I'm quite fine. I just need to go home, to my real home".

"So you're leaving?" Justin asked.

"Yes, I've long outstayed my welcome and have no reason to stay here", Makepeace said as she stood up.

"You're not leaving now, are you?" Harry asked, "It's the middle of the night".

"I contacted my mom when I woke up an hour ago. She will probably be at my apartment by now", she said as she walked out of the house and into the warm may knight.

"Goodbye and good luck Susan", Harry said.

The three remaining boys sat in silence as they sipped on their tea. Then Caine walked in.

"Alright gentlemen, I would appreciate it if you kindly get out of my house. I nursed you children back to health, but I don't think it would bode well for me to invite a group of little boys to spend the night in my house", the doctor said as he opened the door.

"Well Caine, if you're letting us go then maybe you aren't a pedophile after all", Justin said as he got up.

"Why thank you-"

"Well on the other hand, you did drag us back to your house after we were knocked out instead of bringing us to a hospital", he thought out loud.

"Whatever, just get out", Caine said in frustration.

"Goodbye, Caine", Mark said as he walked out the door.

The three walked out of the house with flashlights provided by the doctor. They made their way to the end of the block in silence, and then started talking.

"So guys", Justin began, "I have this weird feeling that we aren't remembering things correctly. Its almost like my memory was altered".

Mark gave him a dagger look and Justin shut up about the topic, sadly, Harry did not.

"You know, I understand what you mean. It could just be because its past midnight, but I feel like I'm forgetting something. I feel like I was mad at you two for some reason, but I can't remember why", Harry thought out loud.

"Its probably nothing", Mark said changing the subject, "Your house is down that way right?"

"Yah, I can get there alone, you guys can go on to your homes", Harry said as he walked down Privet drive.

He turned back before he was out of voice range, "Guys, we're still going to be friends even thought next year we will be apart, right?"

Mark's heart nearly burst containing his secrets, "Oh course Harry. Though we may be apart we will never forget each other".

"Thank you", the boy who lived said as he walked the short path to his house.

"Bye Harry", Mark said.

"See yah", Justin said.

The other two walked over for a while, and then continued talking.

"You still remember everything, don't you?" Mark asked as he turned a corner.

"Amulet", Justin answered in one word.

"I figured as much. Well it would actually be nice to have an ally that knew everything that I was talking about", Mark said thoughtfully as they walked.

"What do you mean would?" Justin asked.

"Even though I can't stop you from remembering it doesn't matter. I'm still leaving in about two months. If it is any consolation, once we leave I don't think you will have to worry about any threats from our dear friend, William", Mark said.

The two stayed silent for the rest of their walk. Mark bid farewell to Justin once they passed his house.

"Mark why are you going towards outskirts of town? I thought your house was in the opposite direction", Justin asked.

"I have somewhere I have to go".

_~At Stan's grave~_

"Well Stan, I faced my greatest challenge today and nobody died. Well the 'package' is safe and inside his wards. I'm a bit beat up, but non worse for the wear", Mark said to his friend's grave.

"Non worse for the wear indeed", said a cold yet welcoming voice from the shadows.

Mark, who was in no mood for sword fights after the day's events, adopted his old fighting stance.

"No need to fight my friend, I am just here to give some advice", said the hidden man.

"Who are you?" Mark asked as he slowly relaxed.

"My identity is an even better guided secret than your own, but you may call me the shadow", he said as he stepped into the full moon light.

The shadow wore a long black cloak very similar to the one that Grey had been wearing earlier that day. The difference is that hood may have been up, but the upper half of his face was visible, the lower half was covered in a black mask.

"Shadow, if you don't mind me asking, who are you and why have you come?" Mark asked the mysterious man.

"Simply put, I am a man of many sins who wished to make amends, in the process I became more sinful than before. I since became a wanderer and defender of justice", the shadow said softly.

"That might seem safe from your prospective, but the last person that told me that has repeatedly tried to kill me. Now why have you come", Mark explained as he walked trying to get a better look at the shadow.

He had brown eyes and curly black hair. He wore large combat boots and had a walking staff as tall as he was.

"Well I traveled a long distance in order to help protect the boy who lived. Though very few of us know that he is here, word does travels fast and after hearing of the increasing dangers that faced you two I made the trip. Now I find that you have taken care of everything, Mark Dumbledore", The Shadow said calmly.

"What kept you for so long?" Mark asked.

"When I was passing threw Amsterdam I was delayed for a couple months, but that is another story", Shadow commented.

"Well if you're a wizard powerful enough to help us then can you possibly answer some questions?" Mark asked.

"Shoot".

"Well… a thought has been plaguing my mind for a while now, ever since we fought William Grey earlier", Mark began, "He used inferi to try and kill us, but why didn't he use the unforgivable curse like he did last year?"

The shadow laughed a hearty chuckle, "Simple, much like when Harry's mother selflessly gave herself to save him as an infant, when Stan sacrificed himself in one last effort to stop Grey the previous year he created blood magic. The difference between this time and then is while Harry's mothers sacrifice placed a protection that perfectly defended him from Voldemort, Stan's magic placed a curse on Grey that removed his ability to use the unforgivables".

"That is amazing!" Mark exclaimed as he turned to look at the full moon, "How long will it last?"

"As long as you live", The Shadow said.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Simple the curse is bound to your life, Stan gave his life to protect you", The Shadow began, "Now I must make my leave, but fear not, I will be around".

Mark quickly turned around, "Wait!" But he was already gone.

The young American smiled with newfound optimism.

He looked back at the full moon, the wind rustled with an early summer wind and the sky was clear. Street lamps began to blink out as he left the graveyard.

As Mark walked home his thoughts went to the Foe Glass, he had a feeling that it was going to be empty.

Severus Snape stood, drunk in the room of Mark Dumbledore, overlooking the young boy as he slept with his wand drawn and pointing at the boy's head.

_~Flash Back~_

_Dumbledore laughed to himself as he watched his great nephew once again save the day and Potter's life. He treated himself to a lemon drop._

_"I did tell you Severus, didn't I?" Albus said with a warm smile, "I knew that he would too stop that cursed death eater, and after fighting a hoard of inferi too"._

_"Truly remarkable headmaster, now perhaps he may finally live in peace", Severus remarked._

_"Yes, yes, but only after he has his memory erased", Dumbledore said casually._

_"What!" Severus exclaimed._

_"Yes my friend, this was merely a test. It won't hurt him to lose memory, in fact it might increase his humility", the headmaster thought aloud, "Besides, we can't have him knowing about all these threats. He might put two and two together regarding how so many people found him"._

_"But erasing his memory? Won't that almost make everything that occurred over the last year pointless?" Snape asked._

_"Severus, it doesn't matter what you think", he said with renewed aggression, "You will do it! And you will do it this night when he comes home. I have covered you classes for the last week, now make preparations to leave"._

_"Yes Headmaster", Snape said as he made his exit._

_~End Flashback~_

Snape began the charm, "Oblivi-"

He put down his wand. This is one time he would have to disobey his master.

**Book one is complete. I'm going to write a series of random one shots featuring my favorite OC. Book two will come out once I've had my fill.**


End file.
